One Thing Always Leads To Another
by shagalecki
Summary: Not all battles are physical. Drugs have left Sam angry, paranoid and out of control. He refuses to help him self, and John doesn't quite know how to, So its up to Dean. Before its too late. Teenchester! Summary Sucks... Dean- 20 Sam - 16...smoking/drugs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People! I'm back with an actual serious story for once, omfg! Lol, anyways, this is the first chapter of my story, i have a lot of it written already, saved on my pc but it's not finished. However, i couldn't resist loading it up, plus my friends been bugging me about putting it up *coff* Hannah *coff* lol, i'll load a few chapters because it's a slow start but had to set the Scene. Enjoy and please Read and Review. Need all the help i can get. XD**

**Oh and also, i have no experiance with smoking or other substances so just go with me on it lol. But i do have experiance with gigs and as it is later mentioned, there is such a place as 'The Pitz' and i freaking love it there! But i don't own that either lol**

**Sam - 16**

**Dean - 20**

**Summary: It was only one cigarette, Sam thought. It wasn't like Dean was going to find out, and plus it was a social thing, it wasn't like it was going to get any worse than that...A tale about Sam slowly spinning out of control, he can't save himself so maybe Dean can. Teenchester!**

**I unfortunately don't own Sam and Dean...but my 'Kidnapping for Dummies' book is on its way. Buhahahahaha!**

It was a beautiful summers day in Dallas, Texas. The birds in the trees were chirping and the sun softly smiled down in the cloudless blue sky at the large building of Summerville High. Sam Winchesters current school. But, despite the wonderful day, Sam was in a bitter mood.

"I mean he's just such a control freak!" Sam bitched to his group of 4 friends, by the blue school lockers "He thinks that just because he's my Dad I have to do everything he says, it's so annoying, he won't even let me on the soccer team"

"Damn, sounds like the Dad from hell" Chuckled a male from the group. Sam had just moved into another crappy house which meant a new school. He'd been at the school for just over a month now and was still known as the new kid, Sam often thought that he should just change his name to that, it would probably save a lot of time. The good thing about this place was that the kids here were pretty easy to get along with, well excluding the cheerleaders and the jocks. He had easily joined a group of friends, two boys and two girls. The two boys were called Billy and Seth. Billy was taller than Seth but not as tall as Sam, of course, his hair was mid length and dark blond, he had more muscle than Seth but didn't carry his good looks, his cheekbones were no where near defined as Seth's, but he had much more charisma. Seth however, was the attraction out of the two, his face had defined features and short, spiky brown hair with dazzling eyes that gave him all the girls he wanted, and even though he didn't have much muscle, this was all discarded by the fact he was the guitarist in the towns favorite local band. Gray Scale Rainbow.

Usually hanging onto Seth's arm was the bands singer, Jemima. Jemima was short but she could sure talk. She had a bouncy personality and always had a smile on her face, she was often the life of the party, but Sam wouldn't know anything about that, seeing as his Dad never let him go to any parties. There was always a hunt to do or training needed...some stupid excuse to not let Sam have any freedom, which annoyed him the most because the person that usually invited him out was Layla. Layla was beautiful, smart and funny. She had Sam dazed and drooling on his first day, he couldn't believe his luck when _she_ came and talked to _him_. He remembered the first time he saw her, sitting at the back of the class in her punky ¾ length ripped jeans and scruffy converses and her long black hair streaked with bright purple, much to the schools annoyance, but she didn't care. Every day she was wearing a T-shirt with a different band on it, the first time he saw her she had a Rolling stones t-shirt on and today she was wearing an AC/DC one. Sam could just imagine the look on Deans face if he was ever allowed to being her home, it would be priceless.

"Yeah, your telling me" Sam sighed, shutting his locker and turning the key in it.

"Shame, you missed a great gig man" Seth said, slapping Sam on the back as they walked down the corridor.

"Oh it was amazing!" Jemima squealed, jumping in front of the group "You should have seen Seths guitar solo, it was insane! Every one was going crazy! Best night of my life!" She was clapping her hands and dancing around.

"Yeah, wish you could have been there Sam, it was one hell of a night" Layla smiled, looking up to Sam "Why don't you just tell your Dad he's being a jerk" She looked up to Sam's face to see it was very serious "Sorry, but well, he sounds like a jerk" she laughed, touching his arm.

"It's not that-" Sam smiled, mostly pleased with the sudden contact he had with her. But Sam wasn't

mad that Layla had called his Dad a jerk, he couldn't agree more. But, what he was really thinking was what would happen if he did confront his Dad, he didn't even want to go there. Follow orders, that was it for the Winchester house hold. "He'd never take that well"

"Like I said" She smiled

"A jerk!" They both said and started laughing, but were interrupted by the bell

"Damn, what have we got?" Layla moaned, she was in most of Sam's classes and now so she didn't even bother to pull out her timetable as she now had Sam who had already memorized his.

"Calculus"

"Calculus!" She moaned and pretend to drag her feet to the direction of the class "I hate calculus"

Sam just laughed as he pulled his backpack up on to his shoulders and walked with her to class.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Morning, you've all made it to chapter 2! Wey! Sorry this is quite a big chunk of a chapter but i had to get it going else people would get bored. I do personally prefer bite size chapters, so hopefully the rest are smaller lol. The next chapter is i know that. Okay, im babbling and im guessing you wanna read so have fun. Oh and i live in the UK, have never been to the US and don't know much about it so put up with how naiive i am with everything lol. Okay, please read and review.**

**Enjoy xxx**

**Summary: It was only one cigarette, Sam thought. It wasn't like Dean was going to find out, and plus it was a social thing, it wasn't like it was going to get any worse than that...A tale about Sam slowly spinning out of control, he can't save himself so maybe Dean can. Teenchester!**

* * *

"God, Mr. Bridge makes me want to blow my brains out" Layla joked as they all sat down at their usual place when it was lunch. They were all sitting on the grass, by a huge oak tree that was on the school grounds, cooling down in the shade. "I mean, couldn't he change the tone of his voice at least once"

"I don't think he's capable of it" Sam laughed along, pulling out the lunch that Dean had made him, peanut butter sandwiches and a twizzler, so creative, thank goodness Sam packed his own apple. The others were also tucking in to their lunches. They were all discussing what the design for Gray Scale Rainbows new album cover should be, when Billy was distracted.

"Hey Sam, isn't that your brother?" He said looking through the school gates that were behind them, Sam sat up slightly so he could see over Billy's head and sure enough Dean was stepping out of the impala and was heading over to them.

"Hey, Sammy" Dean smiled through the bars, once he'd reached the group, not able to resist embarrassing Sam in front of his friends.

"It's Sam" Sam said, he looked at Dean and knew why the others were staring. His brother had a black eye, split lip and stitches on his eyebrow. Their last hunt had been brutal, an angry poltergeist a few towns over, where the boys had spent their weekend. Sam had received a few bruises himself from being slammed into a wall, but he could cover his up, unfortunately for Dean he had been thrown in to a table, wardrobe and through a door before their Dad managed to get rid of the supernatural creature. "What do you want?"

"A lap dance from a hot babe" Dean smiled, trying to shake off the humiliation he was currently feeling from the additional staring which had been following him around all day, he decided just to get on with what he had to say and leave "Dad needs us home early today, so as soon as school finishes meet me by the car, okay?"

"Why?" Sam huffed, looking Dean straight in the eye, he was sick of taking orders.

"Because Dad says so" Dean snapped, if Sam wasn't arguing enough at home. "Sam?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Dean gave Sam one more look and then walked back to the car.

"Damn, what happened to him?" Billy whistled, looking back to Sam for answers as the others did.

"Oh, he just got into a fight with some guy with road rage" He looked down at the floor and played with the grass. He hated lying to his friends, but it was all he ever did. They all nodded and carried on chatting but Layla was still staring at Sam.

"Sam?" She said softly so the others couldn't hear. He leaned in closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"Did your brother really get into a fight?" She looked Sam in the eye. He knew that someone would think this, they had it coming, this wasn't the first time Dean or Sam and shown up with the odd bruise or cut on their faces, but this was Deans worst battering so far.

"Yeah" He said, straining to hold his eye line "Don't worry about it"

"Okay" She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

****

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean was leaning against the side of his beloved Impala, with his arms crossed and an angry expression painted on his face as Sam walked towards the car. "I said to be here as soon as school finished, its been 15 minutes"

"Relax Dean, I was just talking to my mates"

"Exactly, when you should have been here"

"Dean can we just go?" Sam sighed. He didn't like to argue with his brother, who had looked after him all these year. No, he saved that all for John. Dean stepped into the vehicle and started up the engine as Sam hooked his lanky frame in to the passenger seat. The car blasted out 'Back in Black' by AC/DC and Sam couldn't help but smile as Layla's face popped into his mind.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean said, glancing at his brother. Sam quickly looked serious again. Dean laughed "Aw Sammy's got himself a girlfriend"

"No, I haven't" Sam huffed, he was so not going to have this conversation with Dean.

"That chick in the AC/DC t-shirt eh? She was kinda cute-"

"Dean!"

"Don't worry, she's way out of your league anyway"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam said, suddenly turning to look at his brother.

"Hah, see, knew you liked her"

"Whatever, jerk"

"Bitch"

The impala sped down the road and only slowed down when the view of their cheap, rundown, temporary home came into sight. The pulled up on to the drive and the front door was open with a fuming John leaning against the frame. The boys took one look at each other and stepped out of the car.

"Where the hell have you two been?! When I say be home as soon as school is over, I expect you to be here"

"Yes sir" Deans said, bowing his head. Sam said nothing but only stared hard at his father as he followed Dean into the house, stepping round John. The boys walked in to the kitchen to see it covered with newspapers and documents "So, er, whats the rush?" Dean asked as their farther stepped in and sat down at the kitchen table, he began looking through the sheets of news papers, until he picked on up.

"I think I found a lead on a spirit, next town over" Sam rolled his eyes, great, that was this weekend gone. "I need you two to drive over their tonight to salt and burn the bones" Both boys mouths hung open.

"But Dad, I've got a paper due in tomorrow and-"

"Don't want hear Sam. I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it."

"But it's really important -"

"Sam, your going" John said through gritted teeth.

"I can do this one on my own" Dean suggested, trying to avoid another verbal fight.

"The two of you will cover more ground."

"But, we've got school tomorrow" Sam moaned "Why can't it wait until this weekend"

"Because this thing is killing more and more people each day!" John shouted, now standing up.

"Not again" Dean sighed.

"Well then why don't you go salt and burn the stupid bones yourself then!" Sam shouted back.

"Because I'm going on a demon hunt with Bobby and-"

"Oh of course! A demon hunt! I should have known, its always about the damn demon isn't it?!"

"Can we please not fight" Dean tried, getting between them both.

"I will not hear another word Sam, you and your brother are going to take down that spirit and thats an order!"

"No, I-"

"Sam, stop being so selfish for once!" John shouted, Dean looked up, that was a low blow. "Are you prepared to let more people die just so you can hand in a paper!"

"No sir" Sam said quietly after a brief silence, he was looking at the floor and giving in to defeat.

"Good, now go pack the salt and your guns, I want you to be on the road as soon as possible, okay?"

"Yes sir" Both boys said and went off to their rooms.

***

"How can you put up with it?" Sam turned to see his brother who was concentrating on the road, he was still in a bad mood. They had been in the car for an hour now and were no where near the town where they had to salt and burn some stupid spirits stupid bones.

"Put up with what?" Dean turned his head to look at his brother.

"Dad! I mean, all he does is boss us around, like we don't have anything else we'd rather be doing and-"

"For god sakes Sam, he's just doing his job"

"What job? Hunting or being our dad? Because I think I know which one he cares about more" Sam crossed his arm and sunk down into his seat.

"Well, we save a lot of people doing it too, so can't you just, I don't know, suck it up"

"Suck it up? Dean-"

"Whatever Sam, I don't wanna hear it" Dean sighed, looking concentrating on the road again.

"Fine" Sam said quietly, he had to admit, that wasn't the response he was aiming for. Dean usually was there for Sam to vent to, to get things off his chest and comfort him. Maybe Dean was sick of it, or was sick of looking after him...of course he was. Dean was twenty, he doesn't want to look after his stupid,little brother anymore. Maybe he was just expecting some warning before Dean suddenly shut him out....

Before Sam had realized the cars paced slowed down as it came to the entrance of a creepy looking cemetery. It was dark outside and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Dean stepped out of the car and opened the truck. Sam accompanied him and pulled out the two shovel, handing one to Dean, who was busy pulling out their guns and rock salt filled shells.

"Ready?" Dean asked, Sam just nodded in reply.

The two brothers separated, Dean taking the left side of the cemetery and Sam taking the right. Sam was brewing in his own thoughts whilst still on the look out for a head stoned labeled 'Jeremy Matkins'

_Stupid family. Stupid Dad. Stupid Dean. _He kicked a rock in frustration. _They don't even care about me anymore, I'm just an unnecessary accessories. No wonder, they're sick of me, all i do is complain. Dad was right, I am selfish. No, he's the selfish one. Not letting me live my own life, forcing me to live his. Dean might not care about it but I sure as hell do. God, I'd just love to do something to make him so mad. To show him that he can't control me anymore, how great would that be. Maybe then, he'd at least see that I want my own life, not his!_

"Found it!" Sam looked up, his thoughts interrupted, the sound of Deans voice came from the other side of the cemetery.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Sam called back, tightening the grip on his shovel and began to jog over to Dean.

"Here's the son of a bitch" Dean told his brother as he stopped besides Dean. "Well, better get started" He dug his shovel into the ground, Sam copied. After half an hour, huge mounds of earth surrounded the grave. The boys were now standing on a coffin.

"Out of the way, Sam" He pulled himself out of the hole, and threw himself up on the ground, panting in exhaustion and wiping the sweat out of his eyes.

"Alright, you fugly Bastard" Dean said as he slammed his shovel into the coffin, cracking the wood "Time to go bye byes" Dean pulled himself out and got the salt, gasoline and his lighter out of their duffel bag. He routinely shook some salt onto the skeleton and then gasoline and set it a light. "Mission accomplished."

"Great, can we go home now." Sam sighed

"Go home? Don't you want to bask in some glory for a bit? Just saved a few lives you know."

"Good for us" He said sarcastically and stood up "Lets go"

"Alright, Mr all work and no play, that'll make you a dull boy you know" Dean laughed, following Sam.

"What?"

"The shining..." Dean tried, but Sam just gave him a puzzled look "Never mind"

Sam could think of a million of other things he could have done tonight, maybe he could have even hung out with Layla, except here he was, hanging out with the dead. He couldn't actually wait until school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Ah, theres a window cleaner at my house! He scared the hell out of me!! Okay lol, random news flash. Right, last chapter, then a few days break, don't know when the rest will be up, in a few days maybe, but i'd just like to announce that i'm going to see the Mighty Boosh live on friday so i will be too busy laughing my ass off to write any more fanfic, but thats not until later in the evening so maybe there will a chance i could write some more. Oh, but i will be watching the new supernatural episode lol **

**hm, well see. I babbled again.**

**Please read and Review xxxx**

* * *

The day was just as sunny as yesterday, yet Sam's mood hadn't improved. He hitched his back pack onto his shoulder as he stepped out of the Impala, he saw Billy, Seth, Jemima and Layla all sitting on the school steps, laughing hard and having a great time by the looks of it.

_Maybe I should just keep going, everyone seems happier without me._

Sam was considering this when Layla looked over at his direction.

"Sam!" She called and waved him over, the others did too. Hm, maybe they did want him after all.

"Hey" Sam waved at the others and sat down with them "Mr. Welling is going to kill me today, I didn't do that essay"

"Neither did we" Layla laughed, the others shared eye contact, that didn't get missed by Sam who was used to being very observant.

"Did I miss something?"

"Oh more than something" Billy chuckled. The usual then. "We went to the best party ever last night!"

"You went to a party? On a Monday night?"

"Yep, I know, it was a launch for our new album, we were gonna tell you but, well you can never come so we thought..." Seth said, shrugging.

"Oh, no, it's okay" Sam smiled, but only on the outside. Had it really got to the point that no one saw the reason in even inviting him anywhere? "Well, what was so great about this party then?"

"We'll show you at lunch" Layla winked, the bell rang and she stood up, with Sam. Layla looked at him and smiled innocently.

"English" He laughed

"Thanks" She smirked and linked her arm with his as they walked to class.

XxxXxXxXx

Sam had been let out late from class due to the little amount of homework he was able to hand in. No one else got this kind of lecture, it was only because they had high hopes for him. Sam quickly said his excuses and apologies, desperate to get out of the classroom. He was eager to see what the others had to show him. Sam, practically ran on to the field, he saw the others waiting by the tree.

"Sorry, Mr. Welling kept me behind"

"Don't worry about it man" Billy said, nodding to the others "So you wanna see what made last night so awesome?" Sam nodded, now kind of nervous to see what it was, but still as eager. The others all looked at each other and went around the other side of the large tree trunk, he followed closely behind.

"Okay Sam, if you don't want to do it, then thats fine" Layla said softly "But, just don't tell on us, okay?"

"Of course I won't" Sam was now curious as to what the hell was going on. Were they going to do a séance? Found out how to do some dark magic? Found a cross roads demon?

Seth reached inside his pocket and pulled out... cigarettes? That was not what he had been expecting. Four hands shot forward and picked a fag out of the packet. Layla picked up two and handed one to Sam.

"It burns a bit the first time" She looked up, trying to read the expression on his face. "You don't have to if you don't want to"

_Man, Dean would so kill me if I did this, hell so would Dad. But then again, wasn't I begging for that yesterday? Maybe this it. The perfect way to show Dad and Dean that I don't need them anymore, I can make my own decisions. This was fate, it had to be._

"Sure, why not" Sam held the cigarette tightly and grabbed the lighter as Jemima handed it to him. He carefully watched the others first as they calmly breathed in from their cigarettes and exhale the smoke out. In Sam's eye they all looked so cool holding the fag between their fingers and chatting as they did so. This was exactly what he needed.

He held the cigarette up to his own mouth and breathed in. It tasted foul and burnt his throat and lungs. He coughed and spluttered, the others laughed.

"You'll get the hang of it" Billy said, patting him on the back "You should have seen Seth, he nearly passed out"

"No I didn't!" Seth stormed

"Yeah, sure" Jemima laughed as she took another puff of hers.

"You okay?" Layla looked at him kindly, blowing out a stream of smoke between her soft lips.

"Never been better" He smiled, taking another drag.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Heya, I was up to 3 in the morning typing my fanfiction yesterday and i've realised it's gonna be quite a long one, so i'll hopefully be adding multiple chapters every few days. I'm off school for a week so it's easier to get time to upload them but once im back and getting coursework dumped on me again and i have trial exams coming up so i'll be back to having to put my fanfic on hold. Great...i hate damn year 11 lol**

**Anyways, thanks for reading it and reviewing, glad its getting picked up. Also, i got a reiview mentioning my use of the word Fag to describe a cigarette and i would just liek to say i didn't personally think that would offend anyone, i live in the UK and that is like our common day slang for cigarettes, like we hear it all the time so it's just my natural speech but i have gone back on my pages (that are yet to come) and changed it, so if the word cigarettes or cigs seem repetive then thats why.**

**Cheers all xxxx**

**Oh and if you see that anywhere it says Dean is 18, just ignore that. He is still 20, i changed his age last minute so i may have not corrected all my errors. Thanks a munch bunch xxxx**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So, what do you say, Dad's not gonna be home for a few days. How about a different take out each night? Maybe even call some of the local girls round" Dean winked as he took out a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat on the sofa, flicking the TV on.

"Does Dad know your drinking his beers?" Sam said, looking up from his book.

"No, and he's not gonna find out, is he Sammy?"

_Look at Dean, drinking underage. See, being more like Dean will probably make Dad like you more._

"No, I guess not.."

"Exactly" Dean smiled "So,dinner?"

"Er, how about some of the food Dad actually left us?"

"What are you kidding me? I'm a growing boy, I need my food."

"Dean, your 20, I think you've stopped growing"

"Nah, cos that means that one day you will be taller than me, and we all know thats not gonna happen" Dean laughed, picking up the phone "Hey, I'd like a large Meatfeast pizza" Sam sighed looking down at his book but not reading the words.

_I think Layla might actually be starting to like me. Well, now that I'm actually doing something with the rest of the gang. I can't believe I even hesitated, this is something I can do at school with them that I'm actually included in rather than just hearing about it. Dean won't even find out, it's just a phase, and anyway we'll probably be on the move again in a few months..._

"Earth to geek boy" Dean said, waving a hand in front of Sam's face.

"er.. what?" Sam snapped his book closed as he came out of his train of thought.

"I said pizzas here, unless you just want the taller, good looking people to eat it, in which case I've already had a slice" Dean winked. Sam continued to be quiet, he didn't want to leave. "Sam? You okay kiddo?"

"When do you think we'll be leaving?" Sam said quietly, fiddling with the tattered cover of his book.

"Not sure, a few months maybe, why? Are you being bullied? Cos if you are -"

"No, I'm not being bullied, don't worry about it"

"Okay Sam but- ohhhhhhh Layla!" Dean smiled "Aw Sammy, you sly dog" Sometimes Sam didn't give Dean enough credit about his intelligence, well his social intelligence anyways.

"No, not Layla... just...er..." Sam struggled to defend himself "Fine"

"Ha ha, that's my boy, little Sammy finally bagged himself a babe."

"She's not my 'babe' we're not even going out... I just...like her"

"You and me are from two different worlds brother. Well, better hurry up, pizzas getting cold"

"'kay" Sam sat up and walked over to the kitchen, Dean was already at his seat, leaning over the pizza box whilst stuffing a slice into his mouth. He sighed, grabbing himself a plate and dropped a slice onto it.

"So, how you settling into school?"

"Dean, I've been at school for a month now, bit late to be asking that question isn't it?"

"I don't know, we barely get time to talk anymore since that demon started showing up again and you and Dad always...well you know"

"Yeah.." If only Dean knew why he never wanted to go on hunts, it wasn't just because he was being stubborn, he just wanted to be a normal teenager, he didn't see why that was so much to ask "Well, schools...great" Sam smiled, reflecting on his productive day.

"Great? Wow, then what am I missing?"

"Erm.. a brain, common sense, manners.."

"Oi, shut your cake hole"

"Okay, jerk"

"Bitch...So, why is this school so great, doesn't seem like it with the way you've been moping around all the time"

"I don't know, today was better I guess"

"Really what happened?"

_I did something you and Dad would hate. I finally got to do something normal for once. I finally got accepted into my group. Layla finally noticed me as Sam, the kid who wasn't afraid to try a cigarette, not just Sam, the kid whose Dad never lets him go anywhere._

"I don't know, I just think my friends finally...accepted me"

"What? You pass their test?"

"Test?" Sam said looking up from his second slice of pizza.

"You know with the beer drinking contest and chugging a whole keg...man you need to go to some more parties"

"Well I would if Dad-"

"Forget I said anything" Dean stuffed his fourth slice into his mouth.

"I'm going to our room" Sam sighed as he put the last of his pizza into the bin and put his plate into the sink.

"Sam, I didn't mean-"

"What?" He was truly puzzled.

"Well, aren't going off in your usual huff?"

"No" Sam laughed "I've got homework to do"

"Oh right..." Dean's face turned red "I knew that"


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Hi, new chapter up...enjoy

**Oh and i heard this the other day made me laugh...and as im such a sharing caring person ill share it with you XD**

**'When life gives you lemons, make graperfruit juice, then sit back and watch the world wonder how you done it"**

**Please Read and Review xxx**

* * *

It had been just over a week since Sam had tried his first cigarette. Since then, all four of them went out every lunch and went to smoke by the tree. He didn't regret ever starting, he felt cool puffing smoke out of his mouth and he found it a great stress reliever, especially now his Dad had come home very pissed off after loosing the lead on the Demon. He had to admit it though, he was now starting to crave more than one cigarette a day and longed for his own packet.

"Hey Seth, how are you able to buy the cigs?" Sam said, inhaling the last of his own.

"Oh I don't, my Mom smokes, so I just nick her packets"

"Doesn't she notice?"

"Nah, she gets through so many I don't think she could" The others laughed, they had all met Seths' mom, Sam thought hard as to what supernatural thing he was hunting that weekend.

"What? You want some to take home?" Seth said, shaking the packet in front of Sam, teasing him with it.

"No, no... I just wondering"

"Sure, sure" Jemima laughed "I wouldn't mind my own packet though" She said as she clung to Seth's arm.

"Me too!" Billy shouted, mockingly clinging over Seth.

"Get off me! Or you won't get these" He reached into his bag and pulled out 4 other packets.

"Woah! Sweet dude! Oh I love you so much, man" Billy grabbed a packet and hugged Seth. Jemima eagerly took a packet, as did Layla...and Sam.

"Thanks man, I owe you one" The school bell rang, and as usual they all sprayed them selves with deodorant and popped a piece of gum into their mouths to mask the fact that they had ever been smoking.

As the gang walked around the tree trunk they saw Dean on the other side of the bars coming towards them. Sam could feel the blood drain from his face. _What if he had seen him? What if he saw the smoke? No, he doesn't look angry...does he?_

"Hey Dean" Sam put his hands into his jeans pockets and tried to act as innocently as possible.

"Hey-" Dean said as he came close to them, then covered his noes "Woah, have you kids just learned how to use deodorant? You only need a little bit you know"

"Oh, I just got a new deodorant so we were spraying the boys with it... it was funny at the time, you really had to be there" Layla laughed, she said it so casually that all of them could have believed it themselves.

"Aw, your so young" Dean said, putting his hands through the bars, ruffling Sam's hair.

"Dean, what do you want?" Sam said, swiping his hand away.

"Dad wants us home early"

"Oh man, again? How can he find another hu-" Sam quickly shut his mouth. Was he just about to say what he thought he was? Sam looked up to Dean, his brothers eyes were wide and mouth was open. Great, this is what happened when he was happy for once.

"Just be by the car okay, Sam? And I mean early, you know what happened last time" Dean warned, giving Sam a quick hard look to tell him that he had one hell of lecture heading his way.

"Okay" Sam said seriously. He let Dean walk a few ft ahead and then made his own way with the others, who were all staring at him. How could he have slipped up like that?

XxxXxXx

The last bell of the day rang and Sam gathered up all his notes he had written and stuffed them into his bag, Layla skipped over to him and looked at all his notes.

"Jesus Sam, at this rate you'll be going straight Stanford" She joked, clinging onto his arm as they walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah, like my Dad would let me" Sam scoffed, even thinking of the idea was hilarious.

"Oh Sam" Layla suddenly spun round so she could look him straight in the eye "You need to say something, whatever he's doing to you and your brother...it's not healthy." Sam just looked at her, she looked at him pleadingly, trying to break through his armor of lies.

"He's not doing anything it's just" Sam tried to think of how he could avoid this question "It's complicated"

"Okay Sam, but if you ever need to talk, I'm always here" She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, whilst slipping her hands into his pockets.

"I..." He could feel a goofy grin on his face.

"See ya tomorrow Sam" She giggled and skipped off leaving Sam still in a state of shock in the corridor.

_Did that really just happen? Layla kissed you, well on the cheek, but still it was a kiss. That means she likes you, likes you a lot! Now that you're part of the group and not afraid to try anything, this was probably what Dean must have done to get all his girls. Hell, it worked!_

He still had a goofy grin on his face when he walked in to the schools parking lot, but the smile was suddenly wiped off by one look at Deans face. Dean was leaning against the side of the impala, his arms were crossed and he was breathing deeply. Sam was screwed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sam?! Nearly blurting out our secret in front of your stupid mates! What, were you trying to impress them, huh? Seem cool in front of your stupid girlfriend! You know the rule Sam! The first rule Dad taught us. We do what we do and we shut up about it!"

"I know Dean, I'm sorry, I just slipped up"

"Well, we can't afford to slip up! How the hell are you gonna help me and Dad if you've always got your freaking head in the clouds!"

"I said I was sorry"

"Yeah, well sorry isn't good enough"

"Dean, I -" Sam began to rage, he turned around and took a deep breath. God, he could so go for a cigarette right now. "Maybe I should walk home"

"What? No, get in the car"

"No, it's okay I'll walk"

"Dude, it's like ten minutes driving. Now, get in the damn car"

"What if I don't want to"

"For gods sakes Sam, stop being such a drama queen and get in" Dean pulled open Sam's door and pushed him in to the passenger seat then walked around his side. Something seemed off with Sammy, he always complained about walking when Dean had threatened to drive off with out him, why would he choose to walk now?


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

**Morning all!**

**Even though it is 16.49... hm... well terminator is on tonight so yay and poltergeist... i wonder how many times i'm gonna say, they say that on supernatura! When i was watching the Shining it was all i said lol.**

**Found another thing that made me laugh, maybe i should stop doing this, does it kill the mood?**

**order a pizza the fun way...**

**5. Terminate the call with, "Remember, we never had this conversation." **

**19. Say hello, act stunned for five seconds, then behave as if they called you.  
35. Tell them to double-check to make sure your pizza is, in fact, dead.**

**63. Start the conversation with "My Call to (Pizza Place), Take 1, and. . . action!"**

**94. Have a movie with a good car chase scene playing loudly in the background. Yell "OWWW!" when a bullet is fired**

**

* * *

**

"Hey boys" John said as his two sons walked through the front door and threw their bags on the floor and hung their coats up.

"Hey Dad" Dean said as he walked other to his father to see what they were expecting on their next hunt.

"Hey Dad" Sam said too, waving at his Dad. Both John and Dean looked up at Sam and watched him go into his and his brothers room.

"Did he just say hello to me?" John said looking up at Dean, with confusion. Dean was looking straight ahead

"I think he did, you know, he wanted to walk home as well"

"He did?"

"Yep"

"Well that's..."

"Odd...you don't think.."

"He's possessed?"

"No, he's maybe on something?"

"What, Sammy? He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't dare"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking...but you know how stubborn he is, he might be trying to rebel or something, I don't know..."

"Well, best be safe than sorry. Sam!"

A rustling was heard from their bedroom and Sam appeared in the door frame.

"Yeah?"

"Your brother and I wanna talk to you for a sec"

"O..kay" Sam said slowly, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Are you taking drugs?" John said seriously, Dean rolled his eyes, what kind of parenting books had his dad read?

"What?" Sam said in shock "No! Of course not! Why the hell would you think that?!"

" I dunno" Dean said leaning against the counter, wiping his face "You've just been acting strange"

"What, happy?" Sam scoffed, standing up "Yeah, cos I finally got to hang out with my friends thats why! Cos I'm finally getting to see what it's like to be normal"

"Well, you better snap out of it cos I got another lead on the demon-"

"So, I guess thats this weekend gone then"

"Don't talk to me like that" John looked up from his papers

"Why shouldn't I? It's our weekends getting used up, how come me and Dean never get a say in it?"

"Don't bring your brother into it" John could feel the anger rise in him, as could Sam.

"Why not? He's your son too! We're not soldiers who have to follow your orders!"

"No your my sons, which means you have no choice!" Their dad got out of his seat and walked over to Sam "You want to find this Demon to, so we're not gonna risk that all just so you can have a lie in"

"I want to find the Demon? No, thats you're obsession that you dragged us in to! Why do we have to give up our lives just because your the one who let mom die!" Before John knew it, his fist had reached out and collided with Sam's face. A gasp from Dean broke through the silence as Sam fell to the floor. Sam felt the side of his face that was already bruising, he looked up through his bangs at his dad and Dean.

"Sam, I-" John started, still in shock.

"Figures" Sam said darkly, then he got up and grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door. He walked down the driveway and along the road. He kicked the side of the curb angrily.

_Stupid Dad! Stupid Dean! They complain when I'm moody, they complain when I'm happy! There's just no fucking pleasing them! Thinking I'm sort of druggy, what kind of family do you have to live with that the only reason you could possible be happy is cos you on some stupid drugs! A family I fucking hate! _

_Not even Dean cares anymore, he didn't do anything to protect me like he did when I was little, he doesn't even bother with you. Your just there to slow them down, well I can look after my self now. I don't need any of them!_

Sam reached inside his pockets where he felt the smooth cardboard packet of cigarettes and a lighter in the other. He pulled them out, it was Layla's lighter. He stared at it for a moment and smiled, god he wished he could be with her so much now. Then, his eyes wondered over to the packet of cigs, he thought for a moment and looked back at the house. He really could go for one so bad, at least it would help him calm down a bit. His feet crunched on the sidewalk as he ran down the road a bit more so that he was definitely out of eye shot. With one more look around, he slid the cigarette into his mouth and lit it, slowly inhaling. He closed his eyes as he breathed it out. Much better. He carried on walking until he was at the nearby park, he looked around again to see if there were any kids from his school there, when none appeared to be hiding anywhere he sat himself down onto the rotting, green bench and took another puff.

"Sam!" Came a voice far behind him. Sam panicked at the sound of Dean and blew the smoke out on to his shoes and quickly slammed his foot down on to the stick. Crap! He didn't have any deodorant or gum! There was a shop around the corner, he could easily go buy some there, he had some spare change after all.

"Go away Dean!" Sam called back, walking backwards as he did so, making sure Dean couldn't catch his scent.

"Come on Sam, he didn't mean it"

"I know, I just want to be alone for a bit" Dean was drawing in closer.

"No Sammy come on, come home"

"I said leave me alone!" Sam shouted before his brother got more dangerously closer than he already was. He ran off, through the park and around the corner. Not even bothering to look back at his shocked brother.

Three cigarettes later, Sam made his way home. He had completely ignored his fathers apologies as he swept past him and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

"Sam!" Dean said, getting off his bed to look at Sam's new injury, but before he could even extend his arm, his brother ducked so he could get on to his own bed, he pulled up his scruffy bag to get his piles of uncompleted homework out to work on. He didn't seem to have enough hours in the day to do it all anymore.

"Sammy, can we talk for a minute please?"

"I'm busy" He pulled the lid off his pen, studying the sheet, trying his best to look busy so maybe Dean would get the hint that he didn't want to talk to him or Dad.

"Yeah well, I want to talk to you"

"Okay, but I won't be listening"

"Dammit Sam!" Dean said loudly, throwing his fist down on to their bedside table making Sam jump "What the hell has gotten into you? Huh? All you ever do is shout or mope around and it's killing Dad"

"Oh, sure. Cos' he seemed so upset when he punched me"

"And he had every right to"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Sam could feel himself getting angrier, the paper in his hands was threatening to rip as his hands balled into tight fist.

"Oh you know what I mean, bringing up Mom like that..." Dean looked away for a minute and took a deep breath "I know Dad's never been the one to win any father of the year awards but I did the best I could and I raised you better than that, than this!"

"Dean-" Sam sighed, seeing the sudden burst of anger went from despair to disappointment "I know I shouldn't have said it but I just- I didn't know how else to get through to him"

"To get through to him? Well, bang up job on that."

"Forget it, Dean"

"Don't you do that"

"Do what?" Sam now rested the homework sheet onto the bed.

"Cut me off like that" Dean got up from his bed, only to drop down a moment later onto Sam's bed. "I mean I can't even remember the last time we had a proper conversation, all we do is piss each other off or argue about Dad...I just miss having a brother..."

"Having a brother?" Sam said quietly "Are you that ashamed of me for not wanting this life that you don't even see me as family anymore?!"

"That's not what I meant"

"Whatever, Dean. I need to get this done"

"I'm not finished, Sam"

"Yeah well I am!" he snapped. Dean opened his mouth to fight back but he didn't want to argue with Sam anymore, he didn't have it in him.

"Okay Sammy" He sighed, getting up off the bed and walking to the door "Me and Dad are gonna go check out this lead we've got on the Demon, you gonna be okay for awhile?"

"Yeah, sure" Sam said, picking up his homework sheet again and began writing down the answers in his exercise book. Dean took one more look at Sam then shut the door behind him.

"How is he?" John said softly, wiping his hand over his face before he took another sip of his coffee. He was sitting on the sofa which was situated in the lounge of their dingy home. The carpet was a dull, fading brown cover and their single sofa was worn with age and smelt funny, due to its previous owners. A small TV sat opposite the sofa, against the earthy green peeling wall paper.

"Moody" Dean took a seat on the opposite arm of the sofa. "He just wants to argue"

"So, the usual then"

"Yeah, except theres just something..."

"Dean, he's not on drugs"

"Yeah I know but..." Dean sighed "I'm probably just being paranoid. So this demon?" John sat up immediately at the mention of the thing he had dedicated his life to hunting and sorted through the files ahead of him.

"There's been some demonic omens near by, but I have to be sure, was gonna go check out the local weather reports in the next town, should be done in a few hours, go pack your gun and fake ID, I want to see you by the car in less than five minutes, okay?"

"Yes sir" Dean got up and went over to the duffel bag where the arsenal was hidden, then he opened up a wooden box, full of fake ID's and chose the one they would need, then made his way out to the door "Bye Sam"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**I have decided to upload a new chapter today, purely because of the multiple celebrations today :**

**-Halloween (Happy Halloween everyone)**

**-New supernatural episode (i was shouting at my pc screen lol)**

**- Frank Ieros 27th birthday (Happy birthday Frank!)**

**- Going to see the Mighty boosh tonight XD (Excited to the extreme 'The winner gets a rake'**

**- And i finaly got a Deviant Art account lol, if u wanna chek out some of my drawings just type 'Ye Olde Gerard Way' in to the search bar and my name is Shagalecki (shocking, I know) and then you can see my drawings from there. The is a Sam and Dean one, except i don't liek the Dean one much but the Sam one took me 2 days to complete lol. A drawing of the boys together is currently in progress.**

**Anyways enjoy Sam's rebellations and please drop a review round XD**

**enjoy xx**

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Jesus Sam, what happened to you?" He had just walked into school to meet the many staring eyes that were looking at him...well at the dark purple bruise on his cheek.

"Er...I was.." Sam could make up an excuse, like he had always done when ever something supernatural had harmed him. But a spirit, poltergeist or Demon hadn't done it this time, his own father had and he was sick of lying to his friends. Of course he would end up in a loony bin if he had told his friends that he got a scratch mark from a werewolf and not a vicious dog in the scrap yard, but this was something he could actually tell his friends, he could be honest for once "Well, I kinda told my Dad he was jerk, he didn't take it too well I guess..." Sam tried to laugh it off but the shocked faces of his friends wasn't helping.

"I knew it!" Layla finally said, her fist clenched into tight fists "You have to tell someone Sam, this can't keep going on. Does he hit you often? Does he drink? Or is he-"

"Woah woah, calm down. Its alright" She didn't look convinced "I did kind of provoke him -"

"What could you possibly say to your Dad to make him do this to you Sam?" The others were still staring at Sam, even Jemima who could talk for england.

"I.." _That he's the one who let mom die. God, how could I have said that?! No, it was his and Deans fault that I said that. If Dean had let me walk home I could have had a fag and then I wouldn't have been so cranky. They provoked me. _"It doesn't matter" he tried to walk past them but Layla was not having it and moved in front of him.

"Stop trying to defend him"

"I'm not, honestly. We just both got mad and then I said....something and my Dad just...reacted to it"

She huffed, this was definitely not what she wanted to hear.

"Dude" Billy said eventually "You seriously need some time to chillax"

"Chillax?"

"It's er..chilling and relaxing mixed in one.." Jemima said quietly

"Oh, right" Sam said, joining the group "Well, how the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"Come on man, it's a Friday. Gray scale Rainbow's got a gig at The Pitz, you should so totally come along"

"Like I'd be allowed" Sam scoffed.

"So then sneak out"

"Sneak out?"

"Sure, I've done it a million times" Seth chirped up now that the tension in the group had been completely dropped, except from Layla who still had a fierce hold on the matter. "Just say your going to the library or something and voila"

"Hmm" _I could say I'm going to the library to do research on the recent omens that have been showing up. Anyways, maybe if Dad saw that I can't be pushed around anymore he would lay off me a bit. _"Sure"

"Sam, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean if he..." She pointed to Sam's vicious bruise that the Ex-marine had given him "did that to you for standing up to him then what's he gonna do if you sneak out" Sam lowered Layla's hands and held them soft but firmly and looked in to her sweet, brown eyes.

"I'll be back before he knows it. Don't worry" She held a firm look and had lips were pursed, she looked up into Sam's puppy dog eyes and relaxed

"Sure, why the hell not"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sam could barely concentrate in his classes. He was filled with excitement, he had carefully planned out his great escape and then when ever he took his place in his next lesson who would day dream as to what the night held for him. A live band. He'd never seen a live band before, he wondered what it would be like. What should he wear? Ha, and he was going to get a way with it, all he had to do was play it smart and being raised like a warrior only improved this.

As he was day dreaming about what The Pitz looked like, a paper ball hit his head and knocked him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Layla waving at him and smiling widely, her head dropped down to her desk and she began writing when the teacher looked at her. Sam's eyes focused on the paper ball that was now lying at his feet, he picked it up and unfolded it.

_**Hey Sam, I can see your obviously paying full attention to the history of the cold war. Lol. I guess your excited about tonight, I am too. I've always wanted to show you it, I think you'll make it twice as fun! I thought that may be once you've managed to escape you could meet us by the school, Seth has a van that we can pile in the back off with the drum kit and guitars, should be comfy! Oh crap, teachers looking, gtg bye xxxx **_

Sam had a goofy smile on his face when he looked up again at Layla and nodded at her when he caught her eye sight, she replied with a wide grin and clapped her hands enthusiastically as quietly as she could, the teacher cleared his throat and looked at her, she comically rolled her eyes at Sam, making him have to use all his might to stifle a laugh as she turned back to work. A whole night with Layla, this was going to be awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**Morning all!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they're great motivation XD**

**Just to say, the Mighty boosh was amazing last night! I don't think i've laughed so much in all my life!**

**'Everyone wants to be Chris Mason?"**

**"What? No they don't not even Chris Mason wants to be Chris Mason. He sits in the corner of a room with a mask on and puts on a scottish accent"**

**Lmao, great night. Anyways in celebration of my great night heres a new chapter, enjoy xxx**

**Reviews are more welcome than Santa on christmas eve XD**

**xxxx**

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey Dean, have you got a shirt I could borrow?" 7PM was approaching and Sam still hadn't been able to find a suitable top to wear, but Dean had lots of tops displaying the band names which was just what Sam needed to fit in tonight.

"Come again" His brother sat up slightly from his bed which was covered in guns, machetes and other various weapons which were currently being cleaned.

"I need a shirt, all mine are dirty" He quickly added, walking from the door frame to the end of Deans bed "Have you got that Led Zeppelin one?"

"Led Zeppelin? Out of all my tops why the hell do you want my Led Zeppelin top"

"I dunno, I just don't wanna wear your cheap, crappy ones" Sam laughed lightly, looking at his brothers still confused face. "Dean?"

"Sam, why do you-"

"Just, can I have the shirt Dean!" Sam said a bit too loudly, he cleared his throat and straighten up slightly "Layla showed me some of their tunes, they're actually quite good"

"Quite good? Quite good?! Sam-"

"Okay, they rock" Dean still looked puzzled.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Library"

"And you need to wear my Led Zeppelin top to library 'cos..."

"All my other ones are dirty, Jesus Dean I just want a t-shirt, it feels like some stupid interrogation"

"What you going to the Library for? You meeting Layla there?" His brother smirked slightly.

"No, I'm going by myself"

"Does Dad know your going?"

"Yeah" He had confirmed it earlier, as soon as the word demon hunt had escaped his lips his Dad had given him permission, then Sam got the rare father son proud talk that Sam was finally taking this hunt seriously. Of course, Sam was too busy getting excited about the night ahead, to really be listening.

"Alright Sammy, second draw down" His brother resumed his place and began polishing his beloved .45 gun. If John was Okay with it then Dean was, and that was good enough for Sam.

......

"Bye" Sam said quickly, the start of some normality was just inches away.

"Wait" John said looking up from his journal "Take some salt with you"

"Why? I'm only going to the library"

"Exactly, this Demons close and I don't wanna take any risks, there's a tin in the duffel"

"Fine" Sam sighed, geez, he hoped none of his friends would find it, how would he explain that?

"And if you see anyone or anything suspicions make a-"

"Ring of salt and get inside, yeah I know Dad."

"Good job"

"See ya'"

.........

It was now 7pm and Sam was at the school, waiting for his friends. He was beginning to think that they weren't coming when a rusty old van squeaked to a stop and Seth forced the window down whilst, Billy, Layla and Jemima fell out of the back, all collapsing into fits of laughter. Sam walked around to the back of the van to see the drum kit and guitars all knocked out of place slightly and the floor littered with beer cans and half empty bottles of vodka.

"Are you guys drunk?"

"No!!" Billy almost shouted, falling forwards then laughing.

"No, we're sexy!" Jemima shrieked, throwing her hands up into the air and spun around, only to stumble over.

"They are" Layla smiled "I'm only tipsy" She laughed innocently.

"Well, thank god one of you saved me some" Sam joined in, excited at the thought of trying alcohol.

"Yeah, well they're gonna have to act sober to get in, right guys!" Layla said loudly.

"Eye Eye Captain!" Billy chuckled and saluted her.

"And Jemima, you need to sober up so you can sing!"

"I can sing fine!" Jemima slurred, but when she opened her mouth to prove her point, a perfect harmony rung out from her lips. "See!"

"Fair enough, lets get this show on the road then!" Layla announced, then she held Sam's hand, making his heart race, as she pulled him into the back of the van. Sam pulled up Billy and Jemima then made himself comfortable. Billy handed him a beer bottle and Sam took it without hesitation and opened it casually and took along swig, ignoring the bitter taste, he drank more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Morning all! Not quite sure why i decided to upload a new chapter today, probably just out of the pure goodness of my heart with its strawberry lace veins and marshmallow muscles...lol..not sure where that came from but hey ho...So, today is a homework day and i'm back at school tommorow, i know it sucks! So less time to write fanfiction lol, But, i will try the best i can, but a new chapter will be up tommorow, so that will explain why this one ends in a weird place but still enjoy xxx Oh and thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much!!**

**Anyways, just to clear this up. The Pitz is a real place and i go there a lot (I'm going this friday actually, Greenday tribute band, oh yes!) and i've kinda given it a negative view here but just to say it is a great place, like my second home lol and it's not jsut a booze and smokes place, so yeah...lol...Power to The Pitz for giving me something to do on a friday night.**

**Enjoy xxx**

**Reviews are more welcome than welcome mats XD**

**....................................................................................................................................................................**

* * *

A crowd of people had begun to form outside the large building. It was a big, yellow bricked building, with glass doors and bouncers at the door checking peoples tickets and stamping their hands. People were hugging when reunited with friends they hadn't seen a while, laughing and shrieking with excitement due to the night planed ahead. Sam had never seen anything like it. It was amazing!

"Hey, Sam help me with this" Seth panted, as he pushed the drum kit towards the opening of the van.

"Sure" He grabbed the other side and help lifted it towards the back doors, which was only permitted to band members.

"What are you doing?" Sam said, as he noticed Seth trying to hide as much as he could behind the symbols.

"I've got some major fans, if they see me I'm as good as kidnapped." Sam just laughed. Wow, what an awesome life to lead, especially only at the age of 16 and having fans. It was unbelievable, and he was with the band!

Sam stared in marvel as more people crowded to see the band, they were more popular than he thought. There was a crowd of maybe 200 or 300, he didn't even know how they were all going to fit into the small hall which was the Pitz. The whole building was the local sports center but a small hall, with dark wooden flooring and a small stage had been built their for the towns teenagers. The band has a back drop displaying the bands name and a photo of all the members.

"Sam, this is the rest of the band." Seth introduced him to a group of friends, there was a back room behind the stage where Seth was tuning his instrument and Jemima was exercising her vocals. "This is Jacoby on drums" Jacoby was older than Seth and Jemima, about Deans age. His hair was styled into a red and black mohawk and he was wearing just his boxers.

"My trade mark" Jacoby laughed in his gently voice "The girls love it...oh and Seth!" He nudged Sam as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just wishful thinking mate" Billy laughed, whilst Seth just huffed.

Seth then pulled over a much older band member who must have been about twenty five. He was tall and had broad shoulders, his face was decorated with a lip piercing and an eye brow piercing, also displays of skull tattoos were on his muscular arms. He had long brown hair and a mischievous smile. "And this is Tray on bass"

"Hey there" Tray said, getting a firm grip of Sams hand and shaking it. "First time here?"

"Yep" Sam said, leaning against the wall, he felt comfortable here, like he fitted right in.

"Well, that calls for a celebration! Drinks all round"

"Dude, we always have drinks" Billy laughed, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"Yeah, but we have an excuse now" The others laughed and held their drinks up.

"Here here"

"What you bought you backpack for?" Tray pointed out, the others looked to. Damn, Sam was hoping no one would wonder why he had a bag with him.

"Oh, I said I was going to the library to do some work, so my Dad would let me out"

"Good job my friend" Tray pulled Sam's bag off his back "Damn, it's heavy. What you got in there" Before Sam could stop him, Tray had already unzipped the bag.

"Salt?" He laughed, the others looked puzzled "Why the hell do you have salt in your bag? Planning to cook us?"

"No" Sam, laughed awkwardly and grabbed back his bag "Just my stupid brother playing a joke on me"

"Again, why salt?" Billy slurred. Tray looked at him suspiciously and the others just seemed puzzled.

"It's an inside joke thing, goes a while back. I unscrewed the lid of the salt once and it went every where and since then we always prank eachother using salt" And like that it was covered over. Sam was getting better at lying. The others laughed it off, but Tray just continued looking at Sam, making him slightly uneasy.

"Well, maybe we can have some salt with this" Tray said loudly, over the giggles, clapping his hands and pulled out what Sam recognized as spliffs.

"Oh dude!!" Billy shouted, getting down on his knees and bowing down to Tray "I am not worthy"

"No way!" Jemima squealed "Last time we had weed was that Xmas Pitz bash, ohh man that was a great gig"

"Yeah, I managed to score some" Tray smiled, satisfied with the response. A sound of cheering and chatting could be heard from the hall as the support band came onto the stage "Cool, lets have a quick light up whilst the support bands on" They all picked out a spliff. Sam hesitated but then took one himself, he didn't really know how to smoke one but he guessed it was just like smoking a cigarette. _Damn, Smoking, Drinking now weed...I really shouldn't be doing this...If Dean knew..man, he'd tear me a new one._

"Hey Sam, need my lighter?" Layla looked up at him and held it out to him "You okay? Don't you wanna try it, I thought you didn't mind trying things..." _How can I say no to her._

"Sure, go ahead, light it up" He smiled, putting the joint into his mouth and bent down so she could contact the flame to the weed roll up. He took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

The whole room around him spun as he became light headed. Everything seemed so much more...pleasant. Everything seemed to be going fast and slow at the same time, he felt unattached from his body. Like he was flying. He looked at the others, they were all chilled out and laughing, he joined into.

Once they'd finish their joints they were all high as a bird and Sam never wanted to come back down, he felt great!

"Guys, Your on!" The manager called. Jemima, Seth, Jacoby and Tray grabbed their instruments and head out to the stage where a loud explosion of cheers and screams greeted them.

"Lets go watch" Layla suggested. Her and Sam were both lying on the floor, goofy smiled on their faces.

"'Kay" Sam slurred, slowly getting to his feet. He tripped over and the room span, but he just laughed uncontrollably, Layla joined in. They both took a big swig of Vodka and Jack Daniels then headed out.

It was amazing! Sam felt like he could dance and jump all night. Layla floated around him and he floated around her. He felt invincible. The band were amazing too, he'd never had the experience of seeing a live band and he could tell now that it was the best thing ever! After half an hour of playing the band took a break, given their shattered, adrenaline high crowd a chance to get some fresh air and water.

"Guys! Over here!" Jemima shouted, beckoning Sam and Layla over to the back room where there was more alcohol and spliffs. "So Sam, what 'ya think?"

"It's awesome!" He shouted and laughed "I've never had such a great time in all my life! Oh, and you guys rock too" He grabbed another joint and lit it up, then downed half a bottle of jack. The band members drank some water to rehydrate them then headed back out. But, Layla and Sam decided to stay spaced out in the back room.

"Hey Sam" Layla said quietly, they were both lying on the musty, brown sofa. Layla had her head resting on Sam's chest. "You never did tell me what you said to your dad?"

"My dad?" Sam thought hard, his head was foggy "Oh him! Yeah, he hit me didn't he?"

"Yeah, you dumbass" She chuckled, sending them both in to giggle fits.

"So what was the naughty thing you said, Mr. Samuel Winchester" She panted after calming down.

"I said...er I said...he's the one who let Mom die" Sam laughed harder, what a stupid thing to say!

"Your Moms dead?" Layla forced herself upwards to look at him "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, I was only a baby" He sighed

"How she die?"

"There was a fire..." He looked at the lighter and the clicked it so there was a flickering flame, he wasn't ready to be brought down yet. He looked around but all the joints had been smoked, so he drank some more whiskey instead and lit up a cigarette.

"That ...sucks" Layla lit her own cigarette and snuggled closer to Sam.

"Not as much as...er..whats his face... Seth's..not as much as his sense of humor" The both laughed harder, then Sam sat up and pulled Layla closer to him so they were inches apart. "You are my best...you are..you're amazing" He said in a husky voice

"So are you" She lent in closer and kissed him. Soon they were all over eachother, unable to control them selves. They were kissing lying down, against the wall, on the floor... Soon they were panting.

"Wow... You're very amazing" He panted, lighting up a new cigarette as the other one got squished, the he brought his mouth closer to Laylas and she brought hers to his. They Kissed again, letting the smoke past out between lips.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Okay, so im in a generous mood today and to thank people for all the great reviews they're giving me to spur me on, i thought i'd give you another chapter XD **

**Enjoy xx**

**Reviews are more welcome than...a cool breeze on a hot day lol (that was lame)**

**.................................................................................................................................................................................**

* * *

"WOOOOOOOO!" Jemima shrieked. She jumped into the room and span around "That was amazing!"

"Good job!" Tray smiled, high fiving the others.

"It's over?" Sam looked puzzled, where had the time gone, it felt like he'd just got here "Time? What is it.?"

"Er..." Seth looked at his watched, then laughed "Too blurry"

"Ergh" Tray sighed, and looked at Seths watch "Half past midnight"

"Shit!" Sam quickly got up, but the room spun and he fell back down and laughed again "I have to...to go home!" He tried to stand up again more slowly this time. "Ergh think ...gonna be sick!" He ran over to the door and swung it open, right before he hurled.

"Jesus Sam, how much did you drink?" Tray went over to him and rubbed his back as he wretched violently.

"Er... can't 'member" Sam stood up and whipped his mouth.

"Looks like I'm driving then" Tray sighed as he turned around. "Come on you stoners! Back of the Van! Now!" They all stumbled into the back, drinking more and laughing. Tray dropped Seth and Billy and Jemima off at home leaving only Sam and Layla in the back.

"Sam, where do you live?"

"I er..." He giggle "Can't 'memba... Oh I know!" He dramatically pointed to the roof, making Layla fall back onto her back with laughter. "By a thing with swings..."

"Ha.. that rhymes!" Layla squealed

"Oh yeah, I'm a poet and...how that go again?"

"Sam, do you live near Rosemary park?"

"Thats it! The thing with swings!" He and Layla were still laughing when Tray pulled the van up to the drive.

"Right, out you get Sam..." Tray looked into the rear view mirror to see Sam and Layla struggling to open the door.

"It says Push!" Layla said loudly

"I am pulling!"

"Exactly idiot, it says push!"

"Oh yeah" They laughed more, and when Sam finally figured out how to push, they both fell out onto the grass.

"Jesus Christ" Tray sighed and watched the two crazy kids stumble up the drive way.

The front door opened and Dean was standing there looking worried, then angry. The sound of screaming and laughter had drawn his attention away from calling every one he knew to see if they'd seen Sam. And sure enough, when he'd opened the front door there was his little brother. Sam was being supported by the girl he recognized as Layla. The both of them looked a right state, they were stumbling everywhere and fell into giggle fits at everything. There eyes were glassy and the girls make up was smudged.

"Dean!!" Sam shouted, throwing his hands in the air "Dean, this is Layla!" He announced as Layla burst out laughing.

"Stupid Sammy, we've met! Here he's all yours" She pushed Sam into Dean, who was there to catch him as he seemed to have no control over his balance.

"Night Layla!!" Sam slurred, she waved back to and tripped over then chuckled as she climbed back in to van and Tray drove off.

..................................................................................

Dean helped support Sam in the lounge where he dumped him on to the sofa and stood in front of him, his arms crossed and face serious.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Dean fumed.

"The thing with swings" Sam began to laugh, lying down on to the couch "I'm a poet"

"No, you're drunk. What's that smell? Sam have you been smoking weed? Sam?! Have you been doing drugs! If you have, so God help me, I'll kick your sorry ass back onto that driveway my self and-"

"No..haven't" Sam slurred, his eyelids dropping "promise..."

"Sam-" Dean started but his brother had already fallen asleep, Dean sighed and crouched down next to him"What the hells going on with you Sammy?" Dean said quietly as he gently lifted his lanky brother.

........................................................

"Get up!" Sams eyes flickered open at the sound of Dean. He blinked for a second and looked around, he was in his bed...he couldn't remember getting into bed last night... he couldn't actually remember a lot about last night.

"Oh god!" Sam ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach contents, only then to realize he had an excruciating headache. "Ergh" He lent his head against the rim of the toilet seat and spotted Dean with a blank expression on his face, standing in the doorway.

"What happened last night?" Sam asked hoarsely

"You see" Dean said quietly, he could tell Dean was furious with him "I was hoping you could tell me, but I guess you were too stinking drunk last night to remember"

"Oh god.. I was, wasn't I?...Sorry"

"What the hell's going on with you Sam?" He brothers lip trembled and he looked to the floor and took a deep breath. "I was worried sick about you last night, and you were out partying?"

"What's the big deal? You always go to Parties..."

"But your not me Sam!" he said a bit louder.

"I know, but Dean-" Sam coughed as he vomited more "Ergh... okay thats the last time I get drunk"

"Or high?"

"High?"

"Sam, you stink of weed. What did you do last night?"

"I just had some alcohol thats it" He thought back to him and Layla inhaling their joints then kissing "Some people we're smoking it...thats all"

"Were you're friends smoking it?"

"What? No. No, they were just drinking to" Dean just looked at him, then turned around and took another deep breath, pulling his hand down his face.

"Look, Dean I'm sorry. It was just a one-off, I swear"

"Well, you'd better hope it was just a one-off, because so help me, if you ever come home drunk again I'll kill you"

"Geez Dean, calm down, you sound like Dad" Sam looked up to see Dean wearing the same facial expression "Dad didn't see me last night, did he?"

"No. Luckily for you he managed to get into the morgue to inspect a dead victim and then ended up staying at Bobby's to go over things. But, you better be careful Sam, 'cos if you ever, and I mean _ever_, pull a crazy stunt like that again, Dad will be the first to know. Now, do you understand? Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yeah" Sam said quietly getting up "I'm gonna have a shower" Dean nodded then slowly went to leave. "Dean, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise" But his brother didn't reply, he only walked out. Sam sighed as he got undressed. He'd really screwed up this time, how the hell was he going to make things right with Dean?

All weekend Dean said nothing to him. He only followed Johns orders and floated past Sam. Whenever his little brother tried to talk to him, Dean would always walk off or not reply. By Sunday evening Sam wasn't even bothering anymore, he couldn't wait until Monday, he was dying for a smoke. The last time he'd had one was Friday, but most of all he wanted to see Layla. And with that pleasant thought in his head, he fell into a deep slumber. But, if Sam knew what was going to happen the next day, he would have just stayed in bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Morning all!**

**Right, i no this is a long chapter but it was just seeming to be stubborn lol, thanks for the reviews again, they make me want to type this fanfic, all night but...i feel a writers block coming on!! I hope not, coz i know whats gonna happen just not how im going to put it..but don't worry, i'm a few chapters ahead of u guys.**

**Back at school, gr, ah well. And hannah if you're reading this (I'm already dead) lol, no, if you're reading this i have my woman suit sorted for drama, i have a black blazer for the office scene and a white one for the speeches...maybe.. or i could wear in the second office scene if i get water on the other blazer..we'll see. See ya' at school tomoz, oh and can come drama practice after school. I'll watch poltergeist and finish the TV, mum got sliver paint, so buttons XD**

**Anyways, enjoy xx**

**Reviews are more welcome than the front row and at an awesome concert XD**

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................**

The tension between Sam and Dean in the car on the journey to school was so thick it could be cut with knife. Sam tried his best to get eye contact with him but Dean kept his gaze straight forwards, his fists clenched tightly around the steering wheel.

"I'll pick you up at the end of the day" Dean finally said, still looking forwards.

"Dean, I said I was sorry" Sam tried again, jumping at the opportunity of solving things.

"Sam, go to school"

"But Dean-"

"I said go to school!" His brother snapped, giving Sam a cold stare. The younger sibling opened up the car door and swung out his legs. Before he'd even taken a step forwards Dean had sped off.

Sam made his way up the stairs, trying to push his guilt ridden thoughts about Dean to the back of his mind. His friends were at the usual spot, on the stairs. They all looked like they were still recovering from Friday night, but nevertheless they all were smiling, reflecting on what an awesome night it was.

"Sam!" Layla chirped up and ran over and kissed him. Sam stood shocked.

"Morning..Layla" He said, still dazed by the kiss. Did this mean that they were going out?

"Oh sorry" Layla smiled, softly wiping her lips "I've been thinking about you all weekend"

"Me too" He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"Ew Guys, come on!" Jemima called. The couple finished up and joined the others.

"So Sam? What did you think of Friday night?" Billy said, slouching against the stairs.

"It was the best night of my life!" He gleed and the others laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome. Man, we sure played good" Seth said admiringly.

"That weed was awesome too, huh? I think thats the highest I've got" Jemima spoke.

"Yeah, Trays got good dealers. He gets the best stuff" Seth told them.

"Oh, now that was amazing. That may have possible been the best skunk ever, next-" Layla spoke but was cut off by the bell. "We'll talk more at lunch"

"See ya" The friends parted leaving Layla and Sam.

"What lesson?" Layla looked up to him.

"Er..." He thought hard. Monday, first period. What the hell was their lesson. "Oh, Calculus!"

"Okay Sammy, I think you need to lay off the liquid courage for a bit" She laughed clinging onto his arm.

"Nah, somehow I don't think so" He smiled, looking down at her "So are we like...dating now?"

"Sure, I don't see why not" Her faced glowed, as did Sam's.

........................

"Man, these smokes seem like nothing compared to weed" Sam said. It was lunchtime and they were at their normal spot, each had lit their cigarettes but they just didn't seem to be full filling their jobs.

"Your telling me" Jemima agreed, spitting on the ground. "So, I guess your parents didn't find out about Friday night then, Sam"

"Yeah, my Dad was out of town" He blew out some smoke and looked up at them "My brother was pretty pissed off though"

"Why should your brother care?" She scoffed "It's not like he's responsible for you"

"I don't know, he's always kinda looked out to me" _And then you go and do this..._

"You and Dean are pretty close aren't you" Layla looked up to him "Is it because of your mom or.."

She looked around at the others then quickly closed her mouth. She forgot they didn't know about Sams tragic past.

"Yeah" He said quietly "I feel guilty as hell...he's not even talking to me"

"He's not?" The three of them said. They'd all got so used to Deans regular visits from opposite the bars and their usual brotherly banter.

"Nope" Sam sighed "Kinda sucks"

"Dude, you should so come round mine after school" Billy spoke up.

"Oh yeah!" Layla smiled "Almost forgot to ask you, we're gonna go round Billy's and play some video games, watch some films. Just chill out for a bit"

"Awesome, that'd be great"

"Alright! Okay, how 'bout we meet at the back of school at the end of the day, have a quick smoke, else I'll be real grouchy" He laughed and they all nodded in agreement "Then we'll head back to mine, it's only a short walk"

"Cool...Should be great" Sam smiled, just what he needed. The four finished off their cigarettes, chewed some gum and sprayed them selves with deodorant, then Sam and Layla headed off to History class.

......................

Sam sighed as he looked at the essay he'd been given back. A big red D was written on the front. Man, he wasn't used to getting D's. Where had his concentration gone? Okay, so he was less focused than usual but he had a lot going on at the moment. Like hunting and.... well the smoking and The Pitz but that was a one-off...hunting had never interfered this much before...Dean used to get D's all the time, it was nothing. _"But you're not me Sam" _He heard Deans voice in his head. Yeah well maybe if he was more like Dean, him and his Dad wouldn't argue so much, maybe his Dad would even be proud that he got a D, to show he's thinking about hunting more than school work, even though he was actually thinking of Layla and the crazy things they got up to, but his Dad didn't know that. The bell rang off, interrupting Sam's train of thought and he hurriedly got out of his seat to meet the others and the back of the school when the teacher called him over.

...............

At the end of the day Sam walked with Layla to the back of the school where the others were. They had started smoking with out them.

"Oh thanks for waiting up" Layla said sarcastically, laughing. She pulled out a cigarette for her and Sam "We were only 5 minutes late, Jesus"

"Exactly, 5 minutes more of waiting for a smoke" Billy said, exhale a gray stream of smoke.

"Not our fault by the way, Mrs. Tason just has it in for us" Sam added, lighting up his cigarettes and inhaling and exhaling professionally "Giving me the usual Stanford lecture" Sam laughed but the others were looking to the side of him, a shocked expression on their faces.

"Sam, isn't that your brother?"Layla said quietly. And sure enough Dean was standing there. Watching them all, with cigarettes in hand and joking about failing in school. Sam felt like he'd been slapped in the face. How long had Dean been standing there? How could he have forgotten Dean was picking him up?

"Dean" Sam whispered, stepping on the cigarette he started walking over to him. "Dean!" Sam called as his brother gave him one more disappointed look and walked off. "Crap" He sighed and ran after his brother. He found Dean in the parking lot walking towards the impala, Sam caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Dean-" Dean swung around and punched Sam fiercely in the face. He stumbled back for a moment, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Okay, I know I deserve that, but just let me explain"

"You're going to explain this" Dean said, turning around to face him, his voice gruff. "Do you even know what you've gotten yourself into?"

"Okay, I know it seems bad but It's just smoking Dean"

"What else have you done?"

"Just that and some weed, but-" Dean grabbed Sam's jacket and pulled him in closer so he could get right up in his face.

"What else have you done?!"

"I told you!" Sam pushed away from his brother, stumbling back a bit.

"Oh yeah, because I have every reason to believe you"

"Look Dean, I'm sorry I am, but please see it from my point of view"

"Your point of view?! Smoking, drinking, drugs-"

"I've got it under control"

"It's already out of control!" Dean shouted "One thing always leads to another Sam, you know that"

"You and Dad, you're always hunting. I never get a chance to live normal and-"

"Normal? Sam, normal teenagers go to the movies and go watch some lame football games-"

"Thats exactly my point Dean! I never get to do any of those things, and we move around so much that I never get to settle down in one group of friends permanently, so I have to do what ever I can to fit in"

"You call this fitting in? Damaging your health, ending up like a tramp on the street!"

"Dean, just shut up for a minute-" Sam huffed

"Or was this all to impress your pretty little girlfriend"

"You wanna know why I didn't tell you Dean! Because of crap like this!" Sam suddenly exploded.

"Like what?"

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me. Like I'm an idiot! Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!"

"Well, do you know the difference Sam?"

"What?"

"I mean, you've kinda been getting into some bad stuff lately"

"You have no idea what it's like to be me, Dean"

"Then enlighten me!" He shouted

"It's okay for you, because you actually like to hunt, but I don't Dean! I don't want this life! I don't want this future. And I know I haven't exactly gone the right way about this but if this is as close to normal as I'm ever going to get, then so be it"

"You know what, Sam. All my life I have tried my best to protect you, from any supernatural son of a bitch we've come across and I've always managed to keep you safe. And then you go and do this? Who would have thought that the only thing I couldn't save you from was yourself" Dean said the last bit quietly.

"Dean, Come on. It's not like that-"

"What ever Sam, I don't wanna hear it" He said getting into the impala.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"Well, you don't need me anymore, you go hang out with your little buddies" And with that Dean started the engine and drove off. Leaving Sam in the middle of the parking lot. How could he have done this?

Sam put his hands in his pockets and headed back to the school. He might as well go hang out with them, he had nothing else to do. Plus he didn't want to face Dean again. God, he'd never seen his brother that angry before, he was sure Dean must have done something like this before, I mean it's was just something that Dean would do, wasn't it?

"What was that all about?" Sam heard a voice behind him.

"Tray?" Sam said, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop by" The man with long brown hair and muscular, tattooed arms replied "That looked brutal"

"Oh, it was nothing" Sam said quietly

"Yeah, well that split lip tells me it was something"

"Just my brother, I've just...God, I've totally screwed things up between us" Sam's voice cracked slightly, he took a deep breath to avoid the embarrassing situation if he'd suddenly start sobbing on some guy who he'd only just met.

"Bummer" Tray sighed, putting his hands in his pockets "Hey, this might cheer you up a bit" He pulled out a small bag filled with green stuff and some spliff wrappers.

"Oh..no, I shouldn't" But, God he wanted it so much, especially as he felt so down.

"Oh, come on, you look like you need it. I'll give you it for free..."

"For free? Are you serious?"

"Sure, go ahead" Tray dropped the substance into Sams hand and then took a step back "See you around, Sam" and he turned and left leaving Sam with the bag. Sam ran back to his friends to see them all looking guilty.

"Woah, Dean hit you?!" Layla cried, holding Sams face gently in her hands.

"Yeah... he's pretty mad."

"Well, where is he now?" Seth asked

"He went home"

"He left you?" Layla questioned, the brothers were so close. It didn't seem possible than one would leave the other voluntarily.

"Yeah...he just got in the car and left" Sam said quietly "Man, I'm in for a world of hurt when I get home"

"Your still coming to Billy's?"

"Anything to prolong the inevitable"

"Awesome!" Layla jumped up and smiled, she then put her hands in his and hesitated "What's that?" She had felt the small plastic bag Sam was holding.

"Oh yeah!" Sam perked up, his friends were going to love him "Tray was out side school, he thought I looked a bit down so guess what he gave me" He held up the bag and the others squealed.

"Right on!" Seth punched a fist into the air.

"Oh man, I swear I'm like gonna end up marrying Tray" Billy chuckled "I love that dude!"

"Ew, Billy!" Jemima punched him in the stomach "Hey, we can smoke this at your house"

"Oh yeah, my parents aren't in. We could go into the basement."

"Awesome" Sam agreed and the four made their way around the school building and on the sidewalk that would lead them to Billy's house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Morning all!! **

**I have terrible news. I think i have writers block grr, but don't worry i'm like two chapters ahead of you, never fear!**

**Anyways, er new chapter in celebration of 30 reviews! Yay!! and also...erm...fireworks which are scaring my dog and me doing Night Fever dancing at my performing arts school lol. It's so fun!**

**Enjoy xxx**

**Reviews are more welcome than a cup of coffee at 6am xD**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................**

* * *

The group of friends walked about ten minutes before a huge suburban house came in to view. The lawn was neatly kept and the front door was painted white, matching with the rest of the houses exterior decor.

"Woah" Sam whistled. He'd only seen houses like this in the movies and his dreams, when he was younger, longing for a house to call home and mean it. "Your house is a mansion."

"Yeah..my dad's pretty loaded" Billy walked up the lawn, the others followed. He then put a key in the door and opened it to reveal the glorious home. The rooms were huge and filled with new, comfy furniture. Nothing seemed to be second hand, nothing was stained and there were no guns lying around, no rock salt or documents of demonic omens covering the walls. It was truly a home. Somewhere in the back of Sam's mind, a fierce jealousy raged in him. He wanted to grab Billy by the neck and throw him against the wall, and yell at him for messing around with smoking and drugs when his life seemed so perfect, so normal. The same thing Sam craved, Billy had it, why was he messing it up?

"Sam, you okay?" Layla spoke softly, rubbing his arm gently.

"Hm?" Sam snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that his fist were tightly clenched, his nails digging into his palms. "I'm fine" He relaxed his hands and took a deep breath before following the others in to the basement.

From just one look at the basement you could tell it was a 16 year olds teenage boys room. It was painted dark blue and had posters of bands covering the walls. A massive stereo system took up

the corner of the room and bean bags and a sofa were laid out before it. Opposite this, was a large TV where another sofa was situated. A games console was attached to it, and it was buried in cases of DVD's and video games.

"Wow.." Sam gasped in astonishment.

"I know, isn't it like the coolest thing ever" Jemima said as she flung her self down onto a bean bag "I would kill for one of these in my house"

"Who wouldn't" Seth agreed, he sat down on to a bean bag to and stretched out. Sam and Layla followed, they sat them selves on the sofa and Billy walked over to the stereo system.

"Right, Foo Fighters, Green Day, Avenged sevenfold, Metallica, the Used, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC-"

"AC/DC!" Jemima, Layla and Seth called out. "Before we have to sit through five hours of you naming every CD you own"

"Fair enough" Billy agreed, slotting the CD in. "Right, lets get this party started" Sam handed the weed over to Billy where he expertly rolled out four joints and handed them to every one.

"Here we go" Seth smiled, pulling out his lighter and lighting up their spliffs. As soon as they took their first drag they all knew immediately that something was off.

"I feel fucking amazing!" Billy shouted out, getting up and jumping around the room "Every thing's like fucking...amazing!!!"

"I feel like I can touch the stars!" Jemima called out and began reaching out her arms.

"What the hell did we smoke! I'm on top of the fucking world!" Sam stood up and pulled Layla up with him, pulling her closer to him.

"What the hells happening to us" Layla squealed, a large smile glowing on her face but panic was in her eyes. Sam knew what she meant, even though he'd only tried weed once he knew the difference between the highs. But he didn't care, he no longer felt guilty or bad. He felt like he could achieve anything, that he had all the energy in the world.

"I don't know, but I like it!" Sam pressed his lips on to hers and before he knew it, his body had taken over. He couldn't control what he was doing, but his heart raced and everything seemed to rush past him like shooting stars. All he wanted was Layla. She seemed to have been overcome with the same rush and desire. Their hands frantically traced each part of each others bodies, they'd completely forgotten that everyone else was in the room, but they didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Dude! Free porn!" Billy cried and began laughing manically. "Lets, like go upstairs where we can look at more amazing fucking stuff!" Seth and Jemima cheered and stumbled over to the stairs where after three attempts, managed to get to the top of them. Leaving Layla and Sam in the basement.

"I love you, Layla" Sam whisper softly in her ear as they fell on to the couch, still kissing madly. Sam put his hands forwards without him even thinking about it. He pulled off Laylas top but she didn't protest, she just copied him and soon the were both shirtless, except for Laylas bra.

"You're so beautiful" He said, as he put her on to her back and kissed her stomach gently, stroking her chest.

"I love you too" She said softly, feeling his back as he laid on top of her. A look of worry crossed her face as she felt the rough bumps of scars beneath her fingers.

"Sam... how did your scars..." She panted, her body was in overdrive and the world spun around her.

"Sssshhh" Sam soothed her, he took another drag of his joint and felt the same euphoric feeling that made him feel invincible. Incredible. Indestructible.

...................................

A few hours had passed and the group of friends had all passed ou. Layla and Sam were still topless when the others had come back down to the basement, but no one cared or noticed, they were too busy observing how much more electric everything else looked. A loud ring tone descending from Sam's phone made them all moan and stir. He quickly grabbed it and looked at the caller ID saying 'Dean'.

"Crap" His voice was croaky, and he suddenly realized how bad he felt. His eyes were stinging, and his felt incredibly sick. Had he'd fallen over? Because his head pounded and his vision was blurry. The calling rung off and the others had gone back to sleep. Sam looked at the time to see it was 9 pm. Shit! He grabbed his stuff and shoved his shirt on, he then looked back to Layla. Sam grabbed the cover that was lying over the couch and gently place it on her, then he found a pen and looked around for a piece of paper, he couldn't find any so, instead he wrote on Laylas arm.

_**Have to go, it's late and Deans getting worried. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you, Sam xx**_

He walked up the stairs and carefully popped his head around the door and sighed a breath of relief when he saw that the house was still parent free. He walked out the door when he realized he had no way of getting home, god he felt so ill...no way could he call Dean to pick him up, what if he was to hurl in the impala, that wouldn't make things any better. So, he started his long walk home.

....................................

"Sam! Where the hell have you been?" His fathers voice shouted as Sam made his way through the door 45 minutes later. Sam had vomited three times and nearly collapsed on his journey home and was no way in the mood for arguing with his father, he also felt completely depressed and longed for the euphoric feeling he had recently experienced. "Answer me when I'm talking to you."

But Sam just floated past him, heading to their bedroom when Dean stepped in his way.

"I'll tell you where he's been" Dean said sharply "He's been out smoking with his little friends"

"What?" John looked shocked and furious "Sam, is this true?"

"Whatever" Sam grumbled, trying his best to push past Dean but a feeling of weakness had over come him. "Jus' wanna go to bed"

"Oh no Sam, you're not getting off that easily" John said harshly, pushing him down onto the sofa. "Smoking? You've been smoking?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"'dunno" Sam could feel sweat dripping down his back and brimming on his forehead.

"You don't know? That's not good enough! How the hell do you think you're going to be able to keep up on a hunt and not get yourself killed when you're puffing cigarettes all day?! Smoking? For God's sake Sam! You're smarter than that! Or is this just for attention? Huh, Sam? I raise you'd better than that!" His father boomed.

"You didn't raise me at all! Dean did!" Sam stood up sharply and felt the room spin "I'm gonna be sick" He ran off down the hallway, stumbling in to the wall on his way there and reached the bathroom where he collapsed in front of it and violently hurled. Dean gave John a worried look and followed after his brother.

"Sam?" Dean poked his head around the corner to see Sam's eyes drooping and for the first time Dean put his anger a side to take a serious look at his brother and he immediately knew something was wrong. Sam had become extremely pale, his brow was sweaty and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Dammit Sam, what did you do?" He cradled his brother on the bathroom floor for a while and then lifted his limp body into bed. "Shit, Sammy"

............................

"Where is he?" John demanded, he was pacing around the family room, his fist clenched into tight balls of fury.

"Asleep" Deans said gruffly, taking a seat on the edge of the sofa.

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out today, I swear"

"Jesus, that boy doesn't half piss me off sometimes! Why can't he stop messing around for once and start taking hunting seriously, all he ever want is attention, well he got what he god damn wanted" John ranted, but Dean was only half listening.

"I think he took something Dad....like something really bad." Dean said quietly.

"What could he possibly have taken thats worse than smoking. I'm gonna rip that damn kid apart!"

"Dad, he's ill, I mean really ill"

"Well, what do you expect, stupid kid smoking at his age! What was he thinking?!"

"I guess" Dean sighed, his dad was obviously too angry at Sam to think that Sam may possibly be in danger, from himself. God, this was so screwed up. Sam was suppose to be the good kid, the smart one. This wasn't right, it was suppose to be the other away round, if anything. But what could he do about it? Stop Sam from seeing his friends? No, that would only push him further away...lock him in his room...no..probably illegal anyway...move? No, his father wouldn't allow that, not when they were so close to finding the damn demon...he'd just have to talk it out with Sam, have a proper brother to brother conversation...well, when Sam was conscious of course, that meant he had to wait until morning and no way was Dean going to be able to sleep tonight. He had to get out of the house, he couldn't let his Dad see how much this was wearing him down, putting dents into that solid hunter armor of his.

"Dad, I'm going out"

"Where?" His father demanded

"Do some research on this hunt...Sam will have to wait until morning"

"Good thinking......take your rock salt and gun"

"Yes, sir" Dean picked up his back pack as he stepped out the door, then he got into the impala and headed to the nearest bar.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**Morning all!**

**New chapter in celebration of Hannahs first time at the Pitz. Went to night to see a Greenday tribute band (GreenDate) and it was an amazing gig! Great night!! If u check out this dvd thing coming out ull see me going 'Its amazing! It was amazing! Shes amazing!" Lol, i swear to god that whenever i go hyper i should just be locked up in a padded cell with a mirror lol **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! They are awesome XD Keep 'em coming please !!**

**Bad news! I have trial GCSE exams this month and my art exam and i have so much revision to do it's unbelievable, and as a consequent of this my Fanfic may have to go onto a little hiatus, but i update as soon as i can, and hopefully spare atleast an hour a week to work on it.**

**Enjoy! xx**

**Reviews are more welcome than....me getting all my coursework done XD (Which is very welcome, by the way)**

**................................................................................................................................................................................**

* * *

Sam moaned as the annoying, repetitive beeping from his alarm went off, telling him it was 7am. He kept his eyes closed whilst he slammed his hand down on to the alarm. God, he felt awful. He felt like he'd just gone two rounds with Mike Tyson, his head ached, his throat hurt and his eyes scratched. He felt like he'd barely slept, and felt uncomfortably hot. Sam groaned as he sat up and felt his stomach lurch, he just made it to the toilet in time to vomit. Once he had finished retching he pulled himself up and looked in the mirror. He almost didn't recognize the figure reflecting back at him. Sam's hair was greasy with sweat, his red rimmed eyes had dark purple bags underneath them and he was as white as a sheep. He moaned again as his stomach cramped, making him double over.

"Sam, you Okay in there?" Deans voice came from the other side of the room.

"Yeah" Sam lied unconvincingly, his raspy voice didn't help. God, he felt like crap. What ever he had had yesterday, he needed it again, he longed for that great feeling again. Anything to overtake the pain he was currently in. "Just gonna shower" And with that he climbed out of his clothes and into the shower, where the hot water didn't reduce his shivers.

"Alright, Dad and I wanna talk to you when you get out, so er.. don't take too long, okay?"

"Okay.." Sam sighed to himself. Now he never wanted to get out of the shower, he was safe here. But he needed more of that stuff...he had to find Tray again.. but that meant that he also had to face Dean and his Dad.

_How could you do this Sam? What were you thinking? They're gonna be so disappointed in you...well Dean is...Dad's just going to be mad..God he was going to be so mad. Stupid Dean, why did he have to open his big trap. Couldn't they see I was happy? They just had to interfere didn't they? _

Sam's guilt suddenly changed to anger. He couldn't control the anger. Thoughts raced in his head about how much he had given to his family and he screws up just once and now his Dad was suddenly a responsible parent and Dean was suddenly being serious. This was stupid, Sam had to smoke to get a normal family, well Sam didn't care anymore, they could think what ever they wanted, they weren't making him happy..his friends were his new family now. He didn't need Dean anymore, he had Layla. Maybe if his Dad had tried some of what they had last night, he wouldn't be such an uptight, obsessed bastard. Man, Sam needed what ever he had yesterday. Anything just to clear his head.

He got dressed and took one step out his bedroom, when he was ordered in to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was his Dad, a cup of black coffee in front of him. Dean was leaning on the counter, looking worried, but his Dad was looking serious.

"Yes?" Sam said, his mood was bitter.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, not after what you've been doing" John spoke loudly.

"Oh, what so now you're suddenly parent of the year?"

"Sam!" Dean spoke up, he was expecting Sam to be sorry, not start being an ass.

"Whatever, I'm going to school" He took a step forwards, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Woah, wait" Dean rushed in front of Sam "No you're not!"

"Why not?! Because I done a bad thing? God, do you even realize how twisted our family is? Are you actually stopping me from going to school as my punishment?!"

"Thats not what I'm doing Sam!" Dean huffed "For one, you look like crap and for two I don't want you out of my sight"

"Dean, get out of my way"

"Sam, don't talk to you're brother that way. It's about time you started showing some respect around here!"

"But, theres nothing to respect you for" Sam said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Thats it!" John shouted, standing up so quickly he nearly knocked his coffee over "You are not to leave this house except for school, I want you here before school and as soon as school ends! You hear me?!"

"How can I not.. do you really need to shout all the time?"

"Alright, I've had enough" John went over to Sam and pushed him into the wall "Stop this smart ass talk or I swear-"

"You'll rob me of my childhood? Oh, wait, you've already done that"

"Dad! Sam!" Dean shouted getting in between them. "Sam, stop being such a dick and go wait in the car! And Dad, go sit down. I'll deal with Sam"

Sam and John gave eachother one more hatred filled glare before John loosened his grip on Sam's jacket, letting him grab his backpack and step out the door. Dean nodded to his Dad then quickly followed his little brother, who seemed to be growing up too fast.

.............................................

Dean rubbed his tired eyes as he exited their current house. Sam was leaning against the car, he was tapping his foot in a constant rhythm and running his hand through his hair every few seconds. He didn't look good, not good at all. Dean felt his breath hitch at the state his brother had gotten in to. What was he suppose to do? He had no idea..and Dean felt guilty for that. How could he have not known sooner? But, that didn't explain Sam's increase in his bad attitude.

"Get in the car" Dean said, pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. The two brothers slipped in to their seats. But, instead of starting the car, Dean looked over to his brother.

"Sam, whats going on?"

"Nothing" Sam huffed, crossing his arms whilst still tapping his foot continuously.

"Yeah, 'cos I'm gonna believe that. Maybe you shouldn't go to school today"

"Why not?" he snapped.

"Well, I don't know. Oh, apart from the fact that you passed out on the bathroom floor last night."

"I wasn't feeling well, I'm better today. Now can we please go"

"Oh I can see that you're obviously feeling better" Dean said, observing Sams' pale skin and sore eyes as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway"What did you do last night?"

"Nothing"

"Sam!"

"Just went to Billy's house for dinner, I guess his mom didn't cook the meat properly"

"Food poisoning? Nice one Sam, now I would like the truth please"

"I am telling the truth!" Sam lied.

"Oh right, like when you came home completely wasted and told me you only had some alcohol"

"What? So now you don't believe a word I say"

"Well, you've not been exactly honest lately"

"Pull over" Sam ordered

"What?"

"Pull over, I'll walk from here"

"Oh no you don't, I'm keeping a close eye on you all day. You hear me? Your gonna go straight into school, I'll be on the other side of those gates waiting for you to come out of school and straight home. No detours, clear?"

"Crystal" Sam huffed, he wasn't in the mood for talking anymore. He just wanted to see Layla...and Tray. Sam felt a hunger piercing inside him, rattling in his head and buzzing behind his teeth, but it was a hunger Sam knew food wouldn't fill, it was a different kind of hunger. A craving. The school building came into view and he looked out of the window. His heart raced as he saw his familiar gang by the stairs, but someone else made a huge smile appear on his face. Tray.

The car hadn't even come to a full stop by the time Sam had opened his door and stepped out.

"Dude, whats the rush?" Dean said, slamming his foot on the brake. "Straight into school, don't even talk to your little buddies"

"Dean-" Sam poked his head in the window give Dean his best 'Yeah – right' Look.

"Sam, go straight into school or I swear to god I'll give you a matching bruise on the other side of your mouth."

"Whatever" Sam sighed as he walked away from the car. He had to use all his willpower to walk past Tray, but nodded to him on the way. The others all looked up at him, it was like a live production of Dawn of the Dead. The others looked like Sam felt, as Sam did to them. They too had pale skin, purple bags under their eyes and sweaty brows.

"Sam!" Layla called, her voice sounded as though she had an immense flu.

"I have to go straight in to school" Sam said to her, looking around to see that Dean was still watching him from the car. "But he didn't say you guys couldn't come in with me" he grinned.

"Guys!" Layla called, the others followed dragging their feet as they all walked into the school building. Sam took one quick glance outside once he was in the doors to see the impala had been driven away. Typical Dean, having to report back to Dad. Daddies little soldier.

"Hey Sam, you look like crap" Billy said, as the turned a corner to stand by the lockers.

"Feel like it too, man, I would give anything for some of that stuff we had last night"

"Ergh...No" Layla piped up, Jemima and Seth nodded in agreement. "I felt so sick last night, still do. Never again"

"What?!" Billy and Sam said in unison.

"It was fucking euphoria" Billy chirped enthusiastically, giving the others a puzzled look "Sure, beats feeling like this."

"Ergh, same here...feel like crap" Sam agreed.

"Wait up guys" Layla looked serious "This is bad, I mean real bad. Something was so not right with that weed last night, you can't possibly want more can you? You don't even know what was in it, what if it was a really bad drug...oh my God...what if we took heroin!" Layla cried, tears welling up in her eyes. The others looked shocked too.

"Nah, couldn't have been...I mean Tray gets the best stuff, it was probably just a real good stash"

"Oh obviously" Jemima said sarcastically, she looked the worse out of the four.

"You know Trays outside" Sam hinted

"He is?"

"Oh no, don't you guys even think about it" Seth stated.

"Think about what? We're just gonna talk to him and see what was in it" Sam tried to soothe them.

"We'll you guys can go, but we're staying here"

"Fine" Billy and Sam turned around when Layla came running after them.

"Sam! Don't go, just stay here, I don't want us having anything more to do with Tray. He's bad news." Layla tugged at his shirt, something was different about Sam and she had an awful feeling about it.

"Sssshh, It's okay Layla" He took her hands in his and looked in to her eyes. She knew that if he was lying he'd look away, or fiddle with a loose thread, but this time he didn't do any of the actions he did when ever he was obviously lying about where he got some certain bruises. "I've got it under control"

"Okay" She sighed after a long pause "But don't be too long, class starts in a minute"

"I'll be back in no time" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and ran off with Billy.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**The tragic has happened! You guys have finaly caught up with me. So updates will be on a break whilst i type more, and i kinda have writers block, because i really don't want it to get repetetive, but not sure what to do until i get to my next jaw dropping event lol**

**So any ideas? Please let me know!**

**Also, aswell as revising for my trial exams and homework, my friend wants a story written for her for her birthday. **

**But, on the optimistic side of life, whilst waiting for this to be update check out and review my other stories XD**

**Oh and if any of you have seen 'Devour' what did u think of it? **

**Cheers all for being so great!! You rock!!!**

**Enjoy xx**

**Reviews are more welcome than me getting my list of 18 films for Presentmas **

* * *

Once Sam had checked the area was Dean free, he crept out of the school gates with Billy where they saw Tray still standing on the sidewalk outside. He had his hands in his pocket and was bumping his head to the rhythm of some song on his mp3.

"Tray!" Billy called, punching him in the arm.

"Oh hey Billy, Sam" Tray nodded, pulling out his ear pieces.

"Dude, what was in that weed last night?" Sam questioned before he could stop himself, running his hand repeatedly through his hair.

"Huh? Wasn't it just the normal batch?"

"No way man, we we're flying!" Billy said with a voice filled with enthusiasm.

"Oh crap, I must have given you the wrong batch"

"What?!" Both boys said

"Well, why? I mean, how was it different?" Sam questioned, sudden panic rising in him.

"Er...it was laced with coke..." Tray looked guilty and stared at his shoes.

"What? As in cocaine!" Now Sam was panicked. But, God he wanted more and he couldn't fight it.

"Sorry, Guys. You'll be okay right?"

"No!" Sam said before he could stop himself. "I mean...it's just..."

"You want some more?" A smile appeared on Trays face, but there was a something hidden beneath his false pretense. But Sam was too agitated to notice.

"Hell yes!"

"Okay, 10 bucks, one bag each."

"Deal!" Both boys said, pulling out 10 dollars from their pockets. Billy pulled out a note whilst Sam search for dimes and single dollars but managed to gather up enough. Then they grabbed the bags and ran off.

........................................

Layla tapped her pencil on her desk in a constant rhythm whilst tapping her foot repeatedly as she stared at the clock. It was now 9.00 am, half way through the lesson and Sam still hadn't turned up. _What was taking him so long? He was only asking Tray what was in that stuff, right? What if...no he must be...he promised me. But, what could possibly be taking him so long? What if he had bought some stuff...no he wouldn't. Sam wouldn't do that. Sam wouldn't do that._

The whole class looked up as Sam's lanky figure burst through the door. His eyes we're glassy and nose red. Layla knew the signs but ignored it, _he must just be feeling sick still._

"Mr. Winchester, why are you so late?" The teachers angry voice rang out over to him as Sam dragged himself to his desk and then slumped into his chair, hanging his head low. "-"

"Personal problems" Sam muttered, looking up through his hair, a light smile on his face. "Sorry.."

"And If I were to call you father to confirm this, what would he have to say?"

"...I dunno...he's too busy hunting evil" Sam mumbled, laughing.

"What?" The teacher looked thoroughly confused, as did the rest of the class. "Sam, maybe you should go wait out side until you're ready to enter a mature, learning environment."

"I'm okay here thanks"

"Mr. Winchester!"

"Sorry Miss..won't happen again" Sam murmured again, looking back at his desk and tracing the carved in doodles from previous students with his fingers. Layla, who was in the next row over, looked at Sam to try and get his attention, even coughed once or twice but he seemed oblivious to everything. She waited until their teacher had gone back to writing on the board and screwed up a paper ball and threw it at Sam's head. The piece of paper seemed to startle him and he looked over to where Layla was.

"What the hell.." She mouthed. Sam just shrugged and then smiled again and tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. His legs were moving up and down vigorously as he tapped a rhythm on to his leg with one hand and ran his hair continuously through his hair with the other hand, he seemed unable to stay still. Layla was obviously not going to get anymore information from Sam until after class so she began writing down the important notes for their upcoming essay. The bell finally rang, signaling them that class was over and they had to get to the their next lesson. Layla walked over to Sam but he just got up and brushed past her. She opened her mouth to say something at his surprising action but he was already out of the door. She sighed and looked down to his desk, no notes had been written down, in fact his piece of paper was blank. This wasn't like Sam.

......................................................

Lunch finally made it's way into the daily school routine. The group of four sauntered over to their usually spot to see Dean leaning on the bonnet of the impala on the other side of the gates.

"Dude, whats your brother doing here?" Seth asked, the arm that was about to grab his cigarettes dropped. "He's not making sure that we don't smoke, is he?"

"'fraid so" Sam had gone back to the way he was this morning. He no longer had a goofy smile on his face, but only looked like he'd rose from the dead. Except, this time he seemed to have got worse than the others, not better. But they were too busy complaining about Deans presence to notice.

"Hey guys" Dean said, as he saw them come in to view. He got off the bonnet and walked over to the gates. "You see, I'd much rather be doing something else than keeping an eye on some stupid sixteen year olds who think they're cool because they smoke, but something tells me your too stupid to stop because, although you think it's all good, in fact it's.......well...stupid"

"Dean-" Sam sighed, none of them wanted a lecture. The others were moaning in protest too.

"Don't bother Sam, I'm not going anywhere. I'm afraid you're little rebel phase is over, so go back to what ever normal kids do. And if you don't, I'll just have to make you." Dean warned,smirking slightly.

"Dean, you can't just threaten my friends! And we're not smoking anyways, happy now?" Sam huffed, as all the friends looked disappointed, Billy had his fist clenched tightly.

"He's your brother!" Billy exclaimed, poking Sam in the hard chest, making Dean stiffen "Why do we have to stop just because you got found out?!"

"Because I say so, you hang out with my brother and you've already obviously done enough damage, are we clear? Or do I need to come over there and teach you a lesson?" Dean warned. "Like I said, I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine! Then we will!" Billy shouted, about to turn when Layla stopped him.

"No, wait Billy. I think he's right, this has gone on far too long."

"Get off me!" Billy shouted and pushed her out of the way.

"Dude! Whats your problem?!" Seth supported Layla as Sam stood and watched. "What the hell has gotten in to you?!"

"Yeah..come on man" Sam tried.

"Well, I'm going!You lot can stay here and listen to this idiot-"

"Hey!" Dean piped up

"But, I won't" Billy brushed past them all, as he wiped his nose and itched his arms. "Sam?!" he shouted back, sending a message to Sam through a single look.

"Oh no, don't you even think about it Sammy" Dean warned.

"Are you happy now!" Sam suddenly burst into anger and ran over to the gates, grabbing Deans jacket from the other side and pulling it through the bars "My friends are leaving me! This is what you want isn't it! So that I can be focused on hunting, huh?! Is this your and Dads plan? Make all my friends hate me?!" He shouted in Deans face. His brother was no longer smirking. No, he was scared. Worried. Fear and anxiety clouded his eyes.

"Sam-" Dean said quietly, making Sam loosen his grip "It's for the best, and it's not for hunting, it's for you." Sam stared at Dean for a while, his anger channeled, until he noticed that his friends we're staring too. "Sam...your friends are looking..you might need to explain about the whole hunting thing that you just let slip" Sam turned around to face his friends when he realized what he'd just said, then turned back to Dean. _It's Deans fault I said that, it was his fault this is all happening!_ "I'm Sorry Sam" Dean whispered, as though he knew what Sam must've be thinking "But, I'm only doing this because I care"

"Whatever Dean." He turned around and stormed past his friends who were all left standing dumb struck by what they had witnessed. The once so close brothers seemed to be worlds apart now. Layla felt an ache in her chest and warm tears well up in her eyes as she could only think of one thing. _This is all my fault._

Sam stomped across the field and into the school building, his breathing was heavy as he slammed open the doors and ignored the 'Jerk' and 'idiot' that were shouted out by the other school pupils as Sam accidentally bumped into them. He got to the boys bathroom and opened the door where he checked it was empty. He practically ran to one of the cubicles, his hands were shaking as he locked the door and almost drop the bag he pulled out of his pocket, which was full of white powder. Sam pulled out a dollar from his jean pocket and snorted the sweet cocaine. Falling yet again, into his euphoric bliss.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

**Morning All.**

**Not sure who reads this but hey ho**

**Thanks for being so patient! Everything is very hetic atm, and thanks for the reviews...last one made me decided to add this chapter today.**

**Pretty much just wrote half of it about 5 minutes ago lol.**

**Also in celebration of me getting an A in drama for dress rehearsal and my friend getting an A*...real thing is on monday, wish me luck!!**

**Enjoy xx**

**Chapters are more welcome than, giving me a few more hours in a day.**

* * *

Sam dazed his way through his last lesson, and only managed to notice the end of the lesson by the sound of the bell that drilled through his head once the cocaine effects had begun to wear off. Sam picked up his bag, he had no need to put anything in to as he hadn't even bothered to take anything out of it and left the classroom and went to meet Dean in the parking lot. Now Sam was more conscious he remembered the events that had happened at lunch, he had never had a burst of anger quite like that before. In the back of his mind he knew it was the drug but Sam didn't want to listen to the back of his mind. The front of his mind however had come to a conclusion. _It was Deans fault. It was Deans fault. Have to get him off my back. Have to. It was all his fault! _Dean was in the car, waiting for Sam. Making sure he wasn't going to make a run for it. But, sure enough, although Sam wasn't doing anything that would be considered clever, he was still the smart boy he had always been. Dean relaxed as Sam headed straight to the car and got straight into the passenger seat, saying nothing Dean started the car and drove out of the school parking lot.

"So Sam" Dean said, his head turned towards his brother quickly and then back onto the road "What was that all about at lunch"

"I dunno. Can't you just drop it?"

"No, sorry Sam, can't do that, you know I can't." Dean took another quick glance at Sam, slumping down in his seat, his arms crossed "Look Sam...I'm sorry"

"For what?" He sounded honestly puzzled. Dean thought there we're a million things Sam would think he would have to be sorry for.

"For not noticing sooner...I should have been there for you." Dean took a deep breath, his head dipped slightly and then looked back onto the road "This life. It's tough, I know man, believe me I know. But, you should have come to me first"

"Come to you first?" Sam sat up and took a serious look at his big brother "How could I have, when you and Dad have been spending every waking moment on this new lead of the stupid Demon being in town."

"I know Sam, you're right, you are...But if you ever wanna...you know talk or summin I'm here, and I'll never be too busy. It's obviously no good keeping all that anger in anyways...unless you're gonna hulk out, cos that would just be so awesome" Dean flashed a quick grin at Sam.

"You're such a dork"

"Yeah I know...Hey Sam. Er..you know this whole smoking thing? You're not like gonna need help quitting or whatever, are you?"

"Dean, what-"

"It's just, you seem to be more angry lately...well angrier than you usually are. Anyways, I wanna do what ever I can to help, so what do you need? Some nicotine patches or gum.. I dunno"

Sam was about to protest, when the he decided to listen to the back of his mind. Maybe his sudden anger outburst were because of the cocaine, but he wasn't ready to give that up yet. This could be the perfect way for his Dad and Dean to not get suspicious...he could blame it all on him quitting smoking. He truly was still the smart Sam. Just not Stanford smart.

"Sure, thanks Dean"

"Anytime, little brother"

.........................................

A month had passed and Sam had only gotten worse. Everyday Sam came into school he would look more ill than the previous day. Him and Billy were now skinny, pale, shaking frames. The two boys would disappear between classes, then always turn up late to the next one. Layla knew something was up, she didn't want to admit it but was there a chance Sam and Billy had gotten addicted to what was in that weed already? Maybe it effected people differently, she didn't know...but her conscious told her she needed to find out.

"Hey Sam!" Layla called down the corridor as he was about to enter the boys bathrooms. "Wait, Sam! Hold up!"

"Layla, hi. Hey, could we talk in a minute, I've just gotta-"

"Sam stop! Look, I'm..." She sighed and looked into his eyes "I'm really worried about you"

"Why? I'm fine"

"Obviously not!" Layla suddenly bursted out "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Or hell, have you even looked at Billy?! What have you guys been up to?!"

"Nothing" Sam stuttered, taken back by Laylas accusations.

"You got what ever was in that weed didn't you?! I knew that was a bad idea! What have you gotten yourself in to?"

"Don't get all high and mighty on me, you smoked it too"

"Yes, but I ignored it Sam. And god...you should have to"

"You know what my life was like before? Crap! My dad and his stupid obsession...and Dean always.. You know what. I don't have to explain myself to you" Sam turned to go into the bathroom. But was stopped by Laylas grasp on his arm.

"I thought you said you loved me" She whispered, tears shimming in her eyes.

"Yeah well, I guess I really _was_ high" Sam said darkly as he pulled his arm away and went into the boys bathroom, leaving Layla standing in the corridor. Shocked.

Sam did his usually routine of hiding in one of the cubicles and snorting some coke. Except today was different, he didn't usually take a hit after school because of Dean. But today Dean wasn't picking him up and Sam had a glorious 30 minute walk home and then a house to himself. His dad and Dean (Much to Deans reluctance) had heard some news of where the Demon might be in town and were hoping to take the damn thing down. Which meant they would be out all night.

Sam's heart beat rushed as he felt his whole body shake, when the effects of the cocaine took over him. The sudden urge of energy ran through his arms and legs and his breathing fastened. He took one look at the mirror, a magnificent place staring back at him and he smiled. Sam could barely control himself, he felt like running. He had to run. The boy burst out of the bathroom doors, ignored everyone as he accidentally ran into them and raced out of the school. The wind was dancing past him as the sun gently smiled down at him. Sam began laughing and jumping about as he ran even faster.

"Sam!!" Came a voice "Sam!! Woah..slow down!" The sound echoed through Sams head and it didn't quite register. He stopped his running and swung around, a dizzy spell hitting him as he saw the Impala on the road with Dean situated inside. Shit.

"Sam? You okay? Or could you just not wait to see my handsome figure?" Dean smirked to himself, but fell serious again as he looked at Sam who seemed very confused. "Sam...you alright?"

"Er...yeah" Sam said, jostling his feet up and down "Aren't you...dad.." he struggled to string his words together, he seemed to have no control over his voice as his throat felt numb.

"Yeah..lost the lead. Damn things smart Sammy.....You sure you're okay? Weren't running from anyone were you? Are you getting bullied? Cos if you are-"

"No..Just wanna run" He mumbled, his head began to ache as the euphoric feeling was wearing off.

"Okay then Weirdy Mcweirdyson. Anyways, sorry to stop your...fun, I guess. Get in the car."

"But..you and Dad..."

"Sam, I just told you. Dad and I lost the lead...he's pretty pissed. Wants to go hunt this spirit in the next town, so we better get a move on"

Sam didn't want to get in the car. He wanted to run. Needed to. To run and keep on running. He couldn't hunt, not like this. He wasn't fit enough, what if he had to watch Deans back, what if Dean got hurt because of him. No, even worse, what if Dean found out? Then he would take this away from him to, like he took his cigarettes, friends and chance of being normal.

"Dean...Ill" Sam mumbled, looking down at his feet, which he was using all his effort to keep grounded.

"Still? Aren't you wearing those nicotine patches I got you? Cos you better be, those damn things don't come cheap, freaking robbed me"

"Yeah" He'd took them off the moment Dean had checked they were on "...don't wanna hunt.."

"You sure you're okay?" Dean took a serious look at Sam. It was obvious that he wasn't. He had lost a lot of weight and was very pale with dark purple bags beneath his eyes, and always fidgeting. He can't be on something else, he wouldn't dare, would he? Of course not, must just be withdrawal symptoms from the cigarettes. Just withdrawal symptoms, thats all. "Well, sorry Sammy but Dads pissed off and he's not gonna wanna stop to hear that you're ill. You know what the mans like, now get in" Sam stood for a moment and stared down the street, longing to be sprinting down it but he knew he couldn't and he could feel the energy seeping out of him. Everywhere was begging to ache and his eyes were starting to sting...he wouldn't even make it onto the next block. He looked up again at Dean whose smile he had been holding started to fall into a puzzled position. So, Sam walked around the Impala and got into the passengers seat, resting his head against the cool window. Dreading the events that this hunt would bring.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If so let me know! **

**Also, what hunt would you like them to go on?? I can't decide!! Thanks xx **

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

Dean drove the Impala up on to the drive, the front door was open and as soon as the car had stopped John was piling arsenal into the back.

"Boys, get your guns, hurry. We've wasted enough time already." John said, he really was pissed off. Sam and Dean got out of the car. His legs ached as he stretch them out, stepping on to the drive way.

"Dad, I don't feel too good, plus I have school tomorrow...Maybe I should stay here."

"No Sam. You're coming and thats it. Anyway, it's your own fault you feel that way, and you should be jumping at any chance you get to prove to me that your still a good kid."

"Yes sir" Sam pulled himself up to the house and went into his and Deans bedroom to get his gun. Sam eyed the spot under his bed where his stash of cocaine was hidden. God, he just needed a bit, just to get through whatever events this stupid hunt was going to bring. Maybe he could just quickly-

"Hey Sam, ready to go?" Dean popped his head around the door "You hungry man? You look like you're gonna eat the bed." Sam quickly looked up at Dean.

"Huh?"

"Well, I got a sandwich in my bag if you want one, I don't-"

"No, it's okay. I'm not hungry" This was true. Sam didn't feel the usual hunger pangs he got when he hadn't eaten in a few hours anymore...in fact last time he really felt hungry was a while ago.

"You sure? You look like you could do with some food." Dean suggested, taking a serious look at his brothers sickly skinnier frame.

"Thanks Dean, but I'm not hungry" Sam picked up his gun, took one more glance at the bed, then left, with his brother close behind. The boys tucked their guns into the back of their jeans and then got in the car. Dean in the passenger seat, Sam in the back and John was driving.

"Okay" Said their Dad, facing his sons "This spirit has caused 3 deaths in the last two weeks. Its victims are people who have betrayed their loved ones. We're looking for a headstone marked 'Annie Jones'."

"Yes sir" Both boys said in unison. John reversed the car and started the journey to the next town over.

In the front of the car John and Dean were discussing the hunt and what other hunters would do if something unexpected happened, John even dropped in a few tips for Dean. Sam knew he was suppose to be listening but he simply wasn't able to. He felt a dark feeling within him as he was fully brought down, Sam's body ached and his head hurt. Depression over whelmed him as he remembered what he said to Layla. _"I guess I really was high"_ He was screwing everything up. His life was mess. Well, it was a mess from 6 months onwards, but now it had gotten worse. No, this wasn't his fault. It wasn't. He had been pressured. He had. Hadn't he? Sam couldn't help but let out a groan as his stomach churned.

"Sam you alright?" Dean asked, looking back at his brother.

"Er..yeah" Sam moaned. He felt terrible, all he wanted was some cocaine. That would make him feel better, it always did. He'd never gone this long without it before and he was obviously having withdrawal symptoms. Sam could usually sneak a quick fix every few hours in the evening when he locked himself in his and Deans room, claiming he had homework. But, of course today he hadn't been able to.

"You sure? You don't look so good. Not gonna hurl are you? Cos' if you puke in the back of my future car, it'll be the last thing you do." Dean cautioned, but also grinned to show Sam that he was joking, but Sam didn't take the bait.

"Whatever"

"Sam quit being over dramatic" John warned "You're on the hunt now and you're not getting out of it. You might be able to fool Dean but not me."

"I'm not-"

"Don't wanna hear it. Anyway, we should be there soon so I'll go over the plan with you. Dean and I are gonna dig up the grave and Sam, you're on guard. Now, we should be okay seeing as we're not the spirits favorite choice of victims but things might get ugly once it realizes what we're up to. Got that?"

"Yes sir" Dean said, then after a brief silence he looked at Sam, who was resting his head against the window. "Sam?"

"Yes sir" He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Sammy doesn't look so good Dad, maybe he really should sit this one out"

"Boy's been smoking at his age, what do you expect? More than anything he should be more involved in this hunt, make him realize how much he needs his health."

"So, you're gonna make him push himself? I mean, the kid hasn't had a cigarette in ages, maybe we should...i don't know, cut him slack?"

"Cut him some slack? Dammit Dean, that's not how he's gonna learn. This is the best thing for it and I'm his father so I'll decided what to do with him. I don't wanna hear another word, alright?"

"Yes sir" Dean bit his tongue to argue back. After all, Dean had been more of a father to Sam than John had ever been. But John was the best at hunting, so maybe he was right.

The classic car pulled up to the gates of a now dark cemetery and the boys got out the car. John popped open the trunk and pulled out the shovels, salt and guns, handing a shovel to Dean and salt to Sam. The scene would have any normal person shaking in their boots, but to the Winchesters it was just another day on the job. Luckily, the cemetery wasn't too big so the grave would be easy enough to find. The three split directions and went on the search to find a grave stone marked 'Annie Jones." Sam was a few ft away from his father and brother when he heard the victory shout from Dean.

"Yatzi!" Dean tightened his grip around the shovel and dug it into the ground.

"Alright, Sam, you go other there" John pointed a few meters ahead, and Sam followed his directions, shaking in the cold air as he walked past his Dad and Dean "Watch out for anything, okay? And I want you more focused. We can't afford to screw up."

"'kay" Sam said quietly. Not having the energy to do anything more than that. His short nap hadn't helped at all, in fact he only felt worse. Sam walked further until he got to the place where he had been positioned. In the distance he could hear the clink of shovels but his dad and brother had been swallowed in the darkness. Sam began to itch his arms manically, he'd been longing to it all the car journey. Everywhere seems to itch! He scratched his arms, legs, stomach and hair. Anywhere he could reach, feeling a great load of tension being worked out of him. He felt hot, sweaty and uncomfortable. He didn't even wanna think about how long this was going to take, as soon as he got home he was definitely going straight into his room to take a hit. God, why hadn't he taken a quick hit before he came? Stupid Dean. Why did he have to walk in and- Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a spine chilling screech behind him. He spun around to see the spirit of Annie Jones.

The spirit came at Sam fiercely, pinning him to floor. The attack took Sam by surprise and his gun and flashlight had been thrown out of reach.

"You've been doing something very bad" The spirit hissed.

"No!" Sam struggled, throwing his hand out in desperation to reach his gun. "I haven't"

"You've betrayed your loved ones. You deserve to die!"

"I don't- Aaaaah!" The spirit reached her hand at Sam's chest and dug her fingers into it, weakening Sam's already frail body. "Dean!" Sam cried out in desperation. "Dean! -Ah- Help!" He could feel a darkness coming over him as the spirit continued to claw at his chest. But, before he fell into the darkness, he heard foot steps crunching in the darkness.

"Hey, Bitch! Get the hell off my brother!" The spirit looked up and Dean shot it twice in the head with the rock salt, causing it to disappear . "Sam! Sammy!" Dean ran over to his little brother and helped him off the ground, Sam let out a yelp as Dean pulled him up "You alright man?"

"I think so" Sam panted, rubbing his aching chest and looked at the blood, then let out a groan. But the pain the spirit had caused him was nothing compared to the lack of feeling the drugs were giving him and the fact, that now John and Dean would know he was hiding something.

* * *

**Let me know what you think XD Cheers!**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

**Woah, 17 chapters. Longest ever Fanfic written by me.**

**Sorry for the wait, hope this will make up for it. **

**Please Review!! They are such a great motivation**

**and will get me feeling up after all this stress!**

**Thanks xx enjoy xx**

* * *

The drive home was filled with tension, Sam was tending to his busted chest, wrapping a bandage around it and sticking some gauze on it. On the way home, both Dean and John were silent. He knew they knew. They knew he'd been up to something. He knew they were disappointed in him. He knew that as soon as he got home, he'd have what was coming to him. Sam wished the drive home could last forever but unfortunately it didn't, before Sam was ready the car pulled up to the drive where Dean jumped out, John not far behind. Dean pulled Sam out of the car and pushed him up to the door, once opened he pushed Sam through.

"Something you wanna tell us Sam?" Dean ordered as he closed the door, before shoving Sam onto the sofa. John joined his side, they were fuming. Almost identical.

"I don't know what you mean" Sam said innocently, maneuvering the power of his puppy dog eyes. But at the same time itching to get in to his room, he was just meters away from the sweet white powder.

"Don't play stupid, you know exactly what I mean!" Dean shouted, his fist in tight balls of anger "You've been up to something else, haven't you?"

"No!"

"Haven't you?!"

"No Dean I swear" Sam began to feel the pull to his next fix forcing him to trip other his words.

"Stop lying Sam!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why did that spirit go after you huh?"

"How would I know? Maybe like Dad said, it just figured what we were up to"

"Nice try Sam." John spoke up "If that was the reason the damn thing would have come after me and Dean, not you."

"Honest Dad, I promise-"

"Oh come on Sam! We're not stupid! You've been taking stuff haven't you?"

"Why the hell would you even think that?"

"Say, I don't know" Dean interfered, pacing round the room, then pointed to Sam. "I mean look at you! You're hardly going to win any beauty pageants. Do you realize how ill you look? Huh? How much weight you've lost? Do you even realize how much-" Dean went quiet and took a deep breath. His eyes were starting to prickle with tears but he blinked them back, crying was weak. He had to show Sam he wasn't weak. How he would be strong for his little brother. "I'm worried about you Sam." Dean said softly. John, who was still red with anger looked at Dean, as though betrayed. He thought they were meant to be punishing Sam, not comforting him. Sam disobeyed and therefore he should be punished, thats how parenting was done. Dean obviously didn't know as much about that as he should.

"Don't be" Sam looked Dean in the eye and held the contact "I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me"

Dean just looked back, he rubbed his hand down his face and gave a slight nod to show he understood. "Now, can I go to my room to get some homework done?" Sam's heart raced as he thought he was moments away from another fix. Just a little longer and he'd be there. Paradise, and God did he need it. His whole body was on fire and he knew this would cure it. Just a few moments away. Just a little longer.

"Alright" Dean said gruffly. Sam couldn't get off the couch fast enough, he practically dived into his room.

"What the hell was that Dean?!" John bursted, angry at his sons betrayal.

"Don't worry Dad" Dean looked up to his father "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, If it's the last thing I do, I'll find out what Sam's been up to."

That night Dean had hardly slept. How could he? What was he suppose to do if Sam was on drugs? Be angry? Cut him off cold turkey? Dean knew nothing about the matter, it wasn't like hunting. He could just get rid of it with some salt and holy water, it was something that would take time and support. Neither of which their father would be willing to give up. The demon was near and they were closing in on it, they needed time for that. But, Dean knew in an instant what he would choose to do, he'd be there for Sam, he'd help him. Yes he'd be upset and of course heart broken....no...Sam wasn't taking drugs of course he wasn't. It was Sammy. Geek boy. Why was he even thinking about it? He was being stupid. So stupid. Dean rolled over and closed his eyes, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. But it didn't stay there. So Dean rolled onto his back and prepared himself for a long night.

..................................................

The next day, Dean was up early making breakfast, maybe it was just what Sam needed. And it was his favorite, scrambled egg on toast.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Dean asked as Sam floated past him to put on his coat.

"To school"

"The hell you are. You're staying right here."

"What?" Sam couldn't. He needed to see Tray, he was low on his stash.

"You need to rest, that bitch got you pretty good last night." Dean informed as he placed Sam's breakfast on the table and walked over to him. "Just gonna check it, not hurting is it?"

"No" Sam said, his body seemed to stiffen, but Dean chose to ignore this as Sam being his usual, self conscious girly self. Dean pulled up Sam's jumper to reveal a nasty, big dark bruise decorating his pale chest. Deep cuts in the shape of fingers were sprinkled around it. But, although the bruise seemed vicious it wasn't what Dean was worried about. Sam jumped as Deans cold fingers prodded Sams' ribs. They were sticking visibly out of the skin, Dean took a serious look at his little brother and his extreme weight loss worried him. "A day off to rest will do you some good" Dean put Sam's shirt down again "I made you breakfast, so eat it up"

"But Dean, I need to go to school-" Sam tried desperately, he had to see Tray. Get some more of his little piece of heaven. His get away.

"No Sammy"

"Well, then what the hell are we suppose to do all day?!" Sam challenged him.

"We? No, you. I'm going out"

"You are?!" Sam said, his voice jubilant, as he put two and two together. Home alone, enough cocaine for at least 5 more trips.

"Geez Sam, don't pull something" Dean said as he put on his jacket and grabbed the car keys.

"Sorry, just now...I can get on with my homework in peace" Sam smiled, trying to get Dean to buy his story.

"Of course" Dean sighed as he opened the door. Stepping on to the drive he instantly regretted leaving Sam on his own. No, Sam was obviously hiding something and wasn't about to spill any time soon, so if Sam wasn't going to tell him what was going on, he'd just have to find someone who would. And he knew exactly where to go.

......................................................................

The growling of the Impala settled to a low rumble and finally silence as Dean drove in to the school's parking lot and into one of the spaces. The school was beginning to fill as students arrived early to chat to their friends and mingle with others. But Dean was focused on the smaller group of pupils hanging out on the front steps. Stepping out of the car he made his way over to them.

"Layla, right?" Dean asked once he got to the group, there heads all turned and Laylas dark brown eyes met Deans.

"Dean! Hey, where's Sam?"

"He's at home. Actually thats what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you mind if we..." Dean indicated as he pointed over to a quieter area by the school bushes.

"Yeah...sure" She nodded to Seth and Jemima then followed Dean until they were out of ear shot. "Why do you wanna talk about Sam? He's okay isn't he?" the pitch of her voice increased as panic rose through her body.

"Yeah he's fine." Dean watched her relax, relief in her eyes "Why wouldn't he be?"

"No reason" She said too quickly "Er, actually I've gotta get going, cos-" Layla tried to walk off but Dean grabbed her arm gently, not letting her go.

"Look, I know something is going on and if you're not gonna tell me then I'll just find some one who will" He held his stare with Layla, his sight burrowing in to hers. "Layla?"

"I'm so sorry Dean" Her voice cracked as tears rolled down her cheeks "I should have told you sooner."

"Told me sooner? Told me what sooner?" Dean asked as he braced himself.

"Sam. We didn't mean...he wasn't suppose....It wasn't suppose to happen, we-we didn't know"

"Hey Hey Hey, calm down"

"That night at Billys house..."

"You didn't get food poisoning did you?" Dean said, his voice quiet. He knew all along it was a lie. He knew it.

"We-We had some..stuff"

"Stuff?"

"Some weed" She sobbed, her hands covering her face as she tried to wipe her tears "And-and it wasn't ....right. There wa-was something in it"

"Weed? God Sammy" Dean dragged a hand down his face as he began to digest everything that was being revealed about Sams recent double life "What do you mean there was something in it? Like it was laced with something or...?" Layla nodded in response, more tears flowing down her face.

"With what Layla? What was in it?"

"I...I don't know. But, whatever it was Sam..Sam and Billy got more of it." She looked up to see Dean close his eyes as the worst was revealed to him "I begged him to stop. I did. But-but he wouldn't listen. I tried. I really tried Dean" Her whole body shook as she broke in to hysterical tears. Dean put out his arms and pulled the young girl in to a hug, letting her soak his t-shirt, his hands rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.

"Ssssh. No one's blaming you" He tried to comfort her.

"I want Sam back" She said quietly, her face still pressed in to his chest.

"Me too" He swore he would "Me too."


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

**Finally, an update. Sorry it's short but i have been busy busy busy with exams this week. Only one week left though. **

**Recovering from a friends birthday party i havent felt much like revising today so heres a new chapter. **

**Please Read and Review.**

**Reviews are such great motivation to get me through these horrible exams. **

**Thanks muchly xxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**"I want Sam back" She said quietly, her face still pressed into Deans chest.**_

_**"Me too" He swore he would "Me too"**_

* * *

Dean continued to embrace Layla as her body shook with tears and he blinked back his own. However, his grip loosened as a sudden sensation filled in him. His eyes widened, breath hitched and body tense. This sensation was known as fear,

"Oh no" Dean said as he let go of Layla and pulled his car keys out of his scruffy jean pockets.

"What is it?" Laylas body had responded to this fear they shared, but hers mixed with questions.

"Sam. I left him alone in the house. Crap" Dean cursed his stupid action under his breath, but before Layla had time to comment on this, he had already reached the impala and was behind the steering wheel in seconds. The muscle car screeched out of the parking lot, leaving a very confused, upset and scared Layla behind.

The tires burnt black marks on to the Winchesters current drive way as Dean didn't bother to slow down to park the car. The engine shut off. Deans heart pumped in his ears as he feared the worse. He bolted out of the car and crashed through the front door.

"Sam!" No response. The thumping in his ears raced faster. In panic, Dean nearly tripped over as he sprinted down the hall way and swung open his and Sams room, to find his little brother passed out on the floor.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed to him and leaned over his little brother. His hands shook as the reached out to find a pulse in Sams neck. His body slightly relaxed as some relief flooded through him. This was until the older sibling realized the pulse was fast. Too fast.

Now, Dean was a hunter and this caused him to be very observant. As Dean started to stroke Sams hair he noticed a few white particles beneath Sams nose. Scatters of these particles continued down Sams hoodie, onto the floor and up on to the desk where more white particles were lying. Deans breath hitched as he discovered a secret of Sams displayed on the desk. A small white bag filled with a substance Dean recognized as Cocaine.

..............................................

"Dad?" Deans voice was thick. He had just moved Sam in to a recovery position, just so Sam couldn't swallow his own tongue and to reassure Dean, something he could do to help his little brother. Now, Dean was sitting on their musty sofa in the living room and had immediately decided to call their father.

"_Dean? Whats wrong?"_ John Winchesters fatherly instincts kicked in instantly at the tone of his eldest sons voice.

"Its..." Dean took a deep breath and wiped away the single tear which fell from his eyes. "It's Sam"

"_What about Sam? Whats he done now?_"

"He's sick"

"_Sick? Like what? Cold? Stomach bug?"_

"No" Dean cut in, then took another deep breath "I came home and he was passed out on his bed...he's been taking stuff....drugs" Dean cursed as his voice broke, he muffled the calling end of the phone as inhaled deeply.

"_Drugs? What drugs? Dean?!"_

"Cocaine" Dean said after a while, hating to be the one to have to dawn this on his father.

"_Cocaine? Are you sure?"_

Dean pulled out Sams small bag filled with the destructive substance and stared at it "I'm damn sure, Dad"

"_I'm coming home" _And with that John winchester shut off the call. Dean sighed as he looked around the room. Alone. He needed to do something, help Sam. But no, all he could do was sit here and blame himself. He should have seen this sooner. He should have filled his duty of looking after his little brother. It was his job...and he'd screwed it up. He let his hands drop in his head as he gave his body permission to let out all of emotions, in one horrible break of tears.

* * *

**Please review. Ta xx**


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

**Hi, new chapter, up early this week, aren't you lucky!**

**I should be revising humanities and french.**

**Last of writing exams tommorow. Yay! **

**Thanks for being so patient through out these two week.**

**xxShagaleckixx**

* * *

Dean had been sitting on the couch for less than 10 minutes and couldn't take not doing anything for much longer. He got up, his head feeling dizzy from his mental exhaustion, once he steadied himself he made his way to his and Sams room. He slowly walked to the doorway and took a deep breath before entering, knowing the sight of his unconscious brother would hurt. Dean closed his eyes once he rounded the door way and slowly opened them to reveal Sam in his current state. Dean took another deep breath and proceeded forwards and checked Sam again. There was still nothing he could do. But then something occurred to Dean....if Sam had been hiding this, what else had he been hiding. He began frantically searching through Sams draws and various storage boxes, under his pillow and finally underneath Sams bed. Deans breath hitched as he discovered a pile of letters from Sams school addressed to John. He slowly opened them, curious as to what they had to say that was so bad Sam felt the need to hide them, but also what this would reveal about him. Most of the letters were all for John, informing him that Sam...had been skipping school...late for class...not turning up to lessons. Dean could feel more tears brimming in his eyes. This was just not like Sam, being one minute late for school was like Armageddon for his little brother, let alone skipping full days of education, which used to be like air to Sam...but he guessed that had been replaced lately. Dean picked up the last letter and opened it: Sams report card. Row upon Row of F's and D's. The tears over spilled. Where had his little brother gone? Smart, intelligent, pain in the ass Sam. Sam was suppose to be the one living his life as a kid, he had grown up too fast. Just like Dean. After all that Dean had done to make sure Sam stayed a kid as long as possible he had ended up growing up ahead of schedule anyway. This was wrong, all of it was.

'Dean?' Came Johns voice from the living room. Dean quickly stuffed the letter inside his Jacket pocket. Although John didn't show it, but he was proud of Sammy being the smart kid he was...is...Dean couldn't bare their Dad to face that disappointment, this all together was bad enough anyway.

"Where's Sam?" John demanded as soon as Dean joined him in the living room. John looked tired, worn out and something hidden behind those steal, marine like eyes of his. Disappointment? Anger? Worry? Sadness?

"Still unconscious" Dean replied, his voice gruff. John set down his stuff and walked closer to Dean then rested himself on the arm of the sofa whilst Dean leaned against the wall. John scanned room and Dean watched him. He saw his fathers head turn to the table where his face expression suddenly went hard.

"Is that it?" John asked, looking back at Dean, moving his head to the side. He was indicating to the clear bag containing a small amount of white powder. Dean nodded "Sure it's Sam?"

"Positive"

"Jesus..."

There was silence between the pair as they thought about the current, unexpected situation.

"Dad...what do we do?" Dean said, lowering his head as his voice began to crack again. More silence followed. This was most unlike John, he always had a plan. "Dad?"

"Cut him off Cold turkey" John finally said.

"What?" Deans head shot up, and he stood in a strong stance. "No! No we can't do that"

"Then what do you suggest?" John said loudly, standing up to face his eldest son.

"Ease him off... bit by bit" Dean shrugged.

"He'll only want more"

"And he won't the other way?"

"He got himself in to it, he can get himself out of it"

"But Dad-"

"No Dean. I don't wanna hear it, alright? And you're not to get all soft on him either. It's for the better" Dean could have almost laughed at those words, he could feel anger and sadness entwining inside him.

"For the better? Dad, for the better would be if he never started this in the first the place"

"Exactly" John stood up and point his finger at Dean "You should have noticed this sooner! When I'm not here, you look out for Sammy. You know that."

"Oh right, so you're never here and that makes this _my_ fault?" John and Dean stared hard at eachother until his father dropped his gaze and slumped back on the sofa, looking like the weak, tired John Winchester, Dean barely got a glimpse at.

"No" John said softly "I didn't mean that...Just...God Sam's not suppose to be like this...It's not how we...How I wanted my kid to turn out"

"Don't worry" Dean said quietly, taking a seat next to John "Sam's a good kid, we'll get through this."

"Dad?" A voice interrupted them. John and Dean looked up to see Sam standing in the door way looking worse than ever. His seemed skinnier than ever, his body shaking and eyes red. White paper would have looked more colorful next to his dull, lifeless skin. "How long have you been home?"

"A while" John replied, then took a quick glance at Dean as is to ask 'what now?'

"Oh..Must've fallen asleep" Sam scanned the room then his eyes focused on something. Panic crossed his face, then anger as Sam noticed his secret cocaine addiction on display. "Where did you get that?"

"Sam-" Dean tried, getting up and walking closer to his brother.

"No!" Sam shouted "Tell me where you got that! It's mine!" He rushed over in furious strides to grab it but Dean blocked Sams way.

"Sam, calm down!"

"Give it back!" Sam attempted to get out of Deans vice like grasp "I need it!"

"No Sam, you don't"

"Fuck off!" Sam bellowed, stepping away from Dean "You don't know anything about me!"

"Apparently not" John got up and stood next to Dean. "Why the hell would you even think about doing this? Huh, Sam?!"

"What? Do you mean when you're not here?!"

"Dean was"

"And Deans my brother!"

"Exactly!" John tried, but Sam didn't respond as well as he hoped to it.

"Don't you fucking dare use that against me! You have no idea what it's like to be me! To be a freak! The kid who carries fucking salt around everywhere! The kid that can't get accepted anywhere!"

"Is that what this is about?" John went for a softer approach, trying hard to bite back his marine instincts to shout back "Did someone pressure you into doing this?"

"Oh whatever John" Sam said darkly "I'm going"

"Where?!" His father bellowed, masking his pain.

"Out!"

"No, you're not going anywhere!"

"Just watch me" Sam turned to leave when Dean stepped in the way.

"Dad, Sam, please" But Deans words could have been whispered for all they cared.

"You shut that door and you're not coming back!"

"Fine!" Sam shouted one last time and stepped out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, way to go Dad" Dean said sarcastically as he went to follow Sam.

"Where are you going?" John snapped, still filled with anger.

"To get Sam" and Dean sprinted out the door. Sam was half way down the road already. "Sam!" Dean called but Sam carried on walking so Dean ran after him. "Sam" Dean said breathlessly once he got within hearing distance of his brother.

"Leave me alone Dean"

"Come on Sam, come home. Dad didn't mean that, he's just being an ass" Dean tried, reaching out to grab Sams arm.

"I said leave me the fuck alone!" Sam shouted, throwing Deans hand off his wrist. He took one look at Deans shock face and began running. His body ached, legs itched, head hurt. But, he had to run, they were going to take away his key to survival. They wanted him miserable thats why they were taking it away from him. They didn't care about him so why should he care about them.

* * *

**Drop a review round and lemme know what you thought XD **

**Reviews = love**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient, it's been hetic lately!**

**Mock Exams are other though, yay. But..**

**Coursework, filming a Film for my friends birthday (and writing the script..it's so stupid lol. Three words - Heny Hoover Attack) and also wanting to continue the book i started writing in september. However, i don't wanan abandon this fanfic, even tho it is going on longer than i intended lol.**

**Much Love.**

**Try to get to 100 reviews? That would be awesome XD**

**xxShagaleckixx**

* * *

"Where's Sam?" John asked as soon as the unaccompanied figure of his eldest son came into view. John was standing in the door way of their crappy house, his game face on display ready to face Dean.

"Gone" Dean sighed, stepping past his father and into the house. "Maybe he should be alone" Dean thought more to himself, convincing himself that it was the right thing to do. Battling with his inner

self to resist jumping into the impala and calling all hunters and everyone on his phone list to search for his younger brother. John shut the door behind him and met Dean in the living room. Dean was pacing on the left side of the room and John was standing on the right side. "You know Dad I've been thinking, maybe we should just put this town in our rear view mirror" Dean suggested, taking a quick glance at his father.

"No." John instantly said strongly "The demons here and we're closing in on it and-"

"And what?" Deans years of being a father figure for Sam filled inside him "And so what if we're closing in on that damn demon! If that means were gonna lose Sam, I hope we never find the damn thing!" John stood still, it wasn't often that Dean would disagree with him.

"Sams just being-"

"If you say dramatic so god help me I'll-"

"Dean Winchester!" John shouted "I am your father and thats mean you'll do as I say! Sams sick, I get that, he'll recover. But if we don't get kill that demon soon think how many more people are gonna die?!"

"Yes sir" Dean said quietly. He bit his tongue and tried to ignore the screaming in his head. Did he really get how sick Sam was? How bad it had gotten? Did he really care about how many people he was saving or just the revenge on killing this demon? Dean sighed and walked to his now empty room.

"Where are you going?" John demanded as his son walked past him.

"To try and call Sam" Dean mumbled loud enough for his father to hear and shut the door behind him.

............................................................

Sam gasped as the pain of an aggressive stitch pulled in his side. His panting drew out in rags and his legs were stumbling over each other. Usually running this far would have been a walk in the park with all the training and combat John insisted on him and Dean to practice. But, Sam wasn't exactly at his fittest and his body was barely staying alive, let alone supporting it through a harsh sprint. He ran until his knees buckled beneath him, he cursed as they smashed in to the hard concrete of the sidewalk. He stayed on the floor on all fours, the cool autumn breeze gliding over his pale skin. Tears threatened to spill as a lump grew in Sam's throat, he pulled his legs up closer to him and cradled his bloody, sore knees. Thoughts began swirling in his head. How could he do this Dean? How could he have run away? What was he doing messing around with drugs? Why was he the one that had to do it? Why couldn't he have stayed strong like Dean? A sob nearly broke out when Sam looked up to see the shape of a white house in front of him. Sam recognized this house as Billys. He got up of the ground as a wave of dizziness hit him, telling him he had gone too long without a hit, Billy would have some more, hell he needed it. Stumbling up the neat and well kept front garden Sam made his way up the polished steps of Billys house, he reached out his shaking hand to knock on the door. Just as he was about to flex his wrist the shrill sound of a phone ringing sounded from Sams jean pocket. The vibrating from his phone traced up his body and ran down his legs and as he took the mobile out the sensation tickled his arm. Sams eyes squinted as he read the caller ID: Dean. A small laugh blew out between Sams chapped lips as he closed the phone and then rose his hand up to beat three steady knocks onto Billys door.

"Sam?" Billy croaked. To a stranger in the street Billy would have looked like he was holding up a mirror to Sams reflection and vie versa..but the two boys were too far gone to notice this. To them they looked normal. They looked great. They looked like they didn't need anything else but the dependable cocaine.

"Hey Billy. Can I come in?" Billy nodded and stepped back as Sam stepped in to the familiar house. His first hit. An eerie silence rang out through the empty house. Billy must be home alone again, Sam thought as his eyes widened in delight at the clean furniture and newly painted white walls.

"Aren't you like...suppose to be at school dude or summin..." Billys voice slurred.

"Didn't go" Sam smiled as Billy nodded in agreement.

"Ha, couldn't agree more...waste of stupid time. So why are you here man...not to be rude.." Billy floated past Sam and lead him to the familiar basement.

"Family"

"Wow..whats that?" Billy looked back at Sam as they walked down the stairs and laughed. "Whats up?"

"They found out" Sam admitted, jumping of the last step, an itching crawling under his skin.

"About the crack?" Sam nodded "Dude..you gotta be more careful man... my family don't even know that I smoke" Billy adjusted himself on to a bean bag and flipped the control to his Hi-FI, activating the music device.

"Yeah well my families a lot more protective than yours" Sam sighed. "They're so annoying. It's like we don't even have room to breath in our crappy house, they're always watching and always there. Can't get rid of them. And Deans so damn over protective, he's always fucking there. After school. Before school. At home, I mean we share a fucking room for Christ sakes. And my Dad..don't even get me started on him"

"Jesus" Billy sat back shaking his head. "Well..i guess it must be kinda cool-"

"Cool? No way, my Dad just practically kicked me out the house"

"What? Dean didn't even stand up for you...Its like the kinda thing I thought Dean would do, you know"

"Yeah, ran fucking after me. Like I said, not even room to breath" Silence followed and looked up to see Billy staring at the floor, fiddling with a stray bit of thread on his jacked "Dude"

"Huh?" Billy looked up "Well, you can stay here for awhile, my parents have gone on holiday..again"

"You sure you're okay man?" If Sam would was as observant or as sensitive as he used to be he would have realized why his friend was so trouble, why although his life seemed so perfect to Sams it was almost similar. But all Sam could hear was the screaming for his next fix buzzing in his head and the itching under his skin increased as his head pounded.

"Will be" Billy smiled, pulling out a small 'emergency' bag of cocaine out his pocket. The two boys faces glowed as they made two straight lines that soon disappeared sending the boys in to an abyss.

* * *

**Try to get to 100 reviews? That would be awesome XD**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Yeah! An update! **

**I'm so very tired so excuse mistakes. **

**In celebration of Twilight coming out in the UK on friday. Can't wait. Hope it's atleast a bit like the book.**

**Although, no one could be perfect enough to play Edward.**

**Reviews = Sam and Dean = love**

**Enjoy xxxx**

**(Also, apologies for the short paragrahs, i seem incapable of writing long ones)**

* * *

As the boys floated to their highest they started to stumble around the house, energy building up inside them. They ran around the house, nearly falling down the stairs in their unsteady state but they didn't care. They felt invincible. Like a super hero. Dancing into the night listening to their favourite tunes, trashing the house as a sensation, a need to do somethings built up in both of them. The two boys had just finished a fix when a knock at the door sounded.

"Better get it" Sam mumbled, his head lolling slightly and his words slurring.

"Oooh" Billy joked as he staggered towards the door "Who could it be?"

Billys shaking hands reached the door handle and swung it open to reveal a figure standing on the porch.

"Dean?" Billy asked, his vision blurry.

"Yeah" Dean replied slowing looking Billy in the eye, noticing the glassy look in them, instantly telling him that he had been up to no good. "Sam here?"

"Go away Dean" Sam appeared behind Billy. He looked like a replica of him, his nose runny, hands shaking and eyes glassy.

"No, Sam. It's time to come home now" Dean stepped in as he went to gather his disoriented brother but, before Dean had been able to take no more than three steps into the house Billy interfered and blocked Deans path.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Billy snarled, his fists clenching.

"Hey, it's none of your business-"

"I said leave him alone!" Billy repeated loudly.

"Oh yeah" Dean replied, anger boiling in him. Seeing Sam like this was hard enough, but he shouldn't have to get some kid telling him what to do to get to his brother. Dean registered his anger and looked around the house "I guess you obviously know what it's like to be alone"

What happened next, no one was expecting. Billy threw him self on to Dean and began to hit him wildly in the face. Dean, taken off guard felt the full blow of a fist colliding with his head, but he managed to clear the stars in time to throw the kid off him before he landed another punch.

"Hit him harder!" Sam shouted as he threw back his head laughing, jumping up and down from the excitement and effects of the cocaine "Hit him harder Billy!"

"Billy?" Dean questioned. He looked at his once so well known sibling that they could have written a best selling book on eachother, who was now wishing him to be hurt.

"Yeah Dean!! I'm not your cheerleader anymore" Sam laughed again as Billy wiped his bloody lip and joined Sam.

"Come on" Dean tried, his voice was thick. It wasn't Sam. It was the drugs. It's not Sam! "Come on Sammy"

"Fuck off Dean!" Sam shouted, storming forwards. "I don't want to go home! Drill that through your thick skull! Or do I need to tell you it's an order for you to follow it?" He laughed again, Billy joined into, more so because of everything seeming far more amusing than usual rather than him getting what Sam was on about.

"Sam, this isn't you! Now come home!" Dean was ready to drag Sam if he had to.

"This is all me Dean! You got what you wanted, no whining brother to take on hunts and Dad got his perfect little soldier" Sam smirked darkly. "Now get the fuck away"

"That's not true Sam-"

"GO AWAY!" Sam exploded as he grabbed Dean by the shirt and threw him on to the porch, slamming the door behind him. Not even making sure if Dean was okay, all alone in the night.

...................................

Sam let out a rough moan as the sunlight fluttered other his eye lids, waking him up. His head banged and body ached as he felt the groggy effects of the back to earth feelings due to the worn off drugs. Sam looked around him, he was on the floor of the bathroom for some reason. Sighing to himself he lent on the bath tub to study him self as he wavered on his feet. Walking slowly he rubbed his eyes and carefully placed his feet as he went down the stairs, holding the banister tightly to stop his dizziness making him fall. Everything in the house was a mess. Furniture was ripped, carpets and walls were stained. Pictures broken, plates broken. It looked like the work of a whole house party had happened, not just two over energized boys. Sam walked further to Billy slumped against the wall, his chest evenly moving up and down as he slept. He decided to leave him there, not wanting to doom Billy to this horrible feeling. Dragging his feet forward he rubbed his head as last nights events still remained foggy in his mind. Spots of blood were spotted on the floor, Sams breath hitched as he remembered the incident with Dean. What had he done? Sam raced forwards and flung open the door to see if Dean was still there. It was empty. His felt relief go through him as he noticed that Dean must have been okay to drive and felt optimistic at the chance that Dean was okay. But still, what had he done? Who had he become? A ghost of who he used to be. Was that it? Was this his life for now? He didn't mind it when he was high but this feeling his was feeling right now? The longing for the euphoric feelings, the depression, aches, illness, tiredness? Was it really worth it?

"You okay man?" Sam looked behind him to see Billy looking up at him.

"Ergh..feel like shit dude" Billy continued, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah" Sam agreed, closing the door.

"Whats up man?"

"Nothing...It's just-"

"Yeah, the after part sucks" Billy laughed, not getting what Sam was saying "Hey, Friday night tonight, how bout we go to the Pitz tonight? Meet Tray? Have a drug fest?" He chuckled, excited towards what a night that would turn out to be.

"Er..." He wasn't ready to take on the world without any thing to get him through it. I mean he didn't need the drugs. Did he? Of course not, they were just... a way of coping. "Wait" Sam remembered "Aren't your parents coming back today?"

"No" Billy sighed, getting up and walking over to sit next to Sam "They actually called this morning, guess they can't just leave notes on the coffee table if they aren't her though. They said they're not gonna be back until late Sunday night, booked more days at the hotel"

"That it?" Sam asked "Didn't ask what you had been u to or-"

"Are you kidding me?" Billy half laughed at the idea "They couldn't give a toss about me or what I'd been up to"

"Damn" Sam replied, a smiling glowing on his face "That must be awesome. All I get from my family is, did you do that, where have you been, where's your brother...so on. Talk about over protection"

"Yeah" Billy said quietly, doing one of his similar actions of finding a lose thread to play with. "Well" He said louder "If we're gonna meet Tray tonight I'd best ask him first, although i'm not taking no for an answer, I'm nearly out and I'm not gonna feel like this all day."

"Too right" Sam agreed as both boys groaned as they pulled them selves up into stumbling positions, Sam went back and rested on a ripped sofa cushion and Billy went to call Tray. An eventful night ahead of them.

* * *

**Please Review xXx**


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

**Hey finnally got round to an update.**

**Twilight was awesome!**

**And sorry short chapter again... force of habit? **

**I know it's going a bit slow but excitement is to come in the next chapter, tht is when i get a chance to write it. Thanks.**

**Please review xxx**

* * *

Dean came round about a few, he winced as he lifted himself off the porch floor. He reached his hand to wear the stinging was coming from to feel a warm liquid there, and the sight revealed that it was blood.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean muttered to himself as he collected his thoughts. He looked towards the door and was emptied to knock again but it would be no good. Tears stung his eyes but he fought them back. Dean was gonna get Sammy back, even if it was the last thing he did.

The front door creaked as Dean entered the house, not looking forward to his dads response to the lack of company.

"Jesus what happened to you?" John stood up to examine the deep cut on Deans forehead "Thats gonna need stitches." Dean hissed as John prodded the fresh cut but then the hands froze "Sam's in the car right?" Dean held his stare, reluctant to answer. "God damn it!"

"He wouldn't come-"

"You should have made him!"

"I did! How do you think I got this?!" Dean pointed to the currently bleeding cut, dripping down the side of his face "That stupid friend of his started throwing up a fist fight."

"What friend?"

"He's staying at his mates Billy's house...He looks just as well as Sam.." Dean swallowed back bile, thinking of what the boys must have been doing in his absence.

"Well you should have knocked the Billy kid out and dragged Sam's ass back here!"

"That wouldn't have worked! It's not a black and white situation dad-"

"What do you mean? Of course it is! Drag Sam back here and the that way he can't hurt himself anymore"

"He'd fight us dad. That damn stuffs messed with his head! If we'd did that Sammy would hate us for the rest of his life, and probably hurt himself even worse!"

"Whats that suppose to mean? Don't you think I can look after my own son?!" John walked closer to Dean, his anger and frustration concentrated, but all his emotions were taken back when Dean spoke softly, barely a whisper.

"I think he needs professional help Dad"

"What?" John said, just as quiet.

"This isn't like hunting. We can't just blow away the bad guy and suddenly everything better. Sammys gonna need help getting over this, and its gonna hurt, it's gonna be upsetting and it's gonna take time... but I'm not seeing a whole lot of other options here..." Dean dared to look up to see his father usual hard, marine face faded into his aged, experienced face to leave a soft, broken man in his presence.

"You're right" John sighed, setting him self down on the edge of the sofa, still facing Dean. "It's just...there so many evil, supernatural beings out there you forget about the evil in the real world"

"Yeah" Dean sighed, taking a seat next to his beat down father "But we can do this. Sams a smart kid, and this isn't the must smartest thing he's ever done, I know. But, you've gotta admit...the things we witness in this life I mean, it's tough...If you look at the wider picture I guess the appeal of just getting back some innocence isn't really that odd in our circumstances.."

John didn't reply. Instead, he kept staring forwards daring to open up the door to his guilty conscience. He'd had this thought in the back of his head for a while but now he really was considering it. He felt guilty, guilty as hell. _God Mary...this is all my fault. Maybe...Maybe if I gave the boys better lives this never would have happened..Sams would never have to deal with all the horrible things we see in this way...I didn't mean for it to happen..God Mary I didn't..but I swear on your grave, honey. I swear I',m gonna get our son back and he's gonna get better._

"Where do you think he'll be?" John piped up, breaking the momentary silence.

"Friday night to night" Dean suggested "They're probably going to that gig venue."

"What venue?"

"The Pitz"

........................................................

"What Tray say?" Asked Sam impatiently, scratching the constant itch burning under his skin.

"Tonight is all on" Billy said with a smile, clapping his hands in excitement.

"Awesome, I'm going fucking crazy here" he continued to itch.

"Yeah me too" Billy agreed, mirroring Sams movements.

"So, what now?" Sam restlessly looked over at the clock to reveal that it was only 7am. 7Am? He had barely slept at all. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a proper night sleep.

"Breakfast?" Billy suggested, peering over at the time to.

"Breakfast" Sam agreed. He stood up, only to blush as he barely caught his scraggy jeans before they completely slipped off his slim waist.

"Must've stretched them or summin..." Sam muttered, following Billy into the ridiculously large marble kitchen.

"Cereal alright?"

"Sure" Sam nodded and took the colour coded white bowl filled with cornflakes floating in milk from Billys hand. Sam brought it to the table and sat down, Billy joining opposite him.

Both boys slowly stirred their cereal unenthusiastically, neither feeling the pang of hunger.

"Landed a good one on Dean last night, huh?" Billy chuckled, looking up from his milk soaked cornflakes to see Sams mouth stretched in to a soft smile, but his eyes remained sad with a hint of guilt.

"You know your brother was right" Billy said quietly, stirring his cereal again, keeping his head low.

"About what?" Sam looked up.

"Being alone"

"Oh..." Said Sam, peering around the room.

"My parents...they're never here"

"Neither are mine" Sam said quietly, thinking of his mothers death and the constant hunts his father was on.

"Yeah but you have Dean!" Billy snapped, dropping his spoon causing milk to splash on to the table "You know you go on and on and on and on about how over protective your family is and-and how they're always there. I would give anything for that!" Billy screamed, picking up his bowl and smashing it into the wall. This action caused Sam to jump as he watched his distressed friend. Confusion filled his brain as he observed Billys sudden mood swing.

"I know you don't exactly have an apple pie life either. I mean, the way your dad treats you and those bruises you show up with sure aint nothing" Billy's voice shouted as he stormed around the room. Sam felt the need to defend his father but the dull feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't give him the energy and he felt the need his friend had to vent. "You know, I don't just take this...stuff" He motioned with his hands, his eyes filling up as he lost control of his emotions "For fun! You know everyone sees me as oh Billy, the rich kid! The one with the huge house! The awesome bedroom. But it's not like that!! Its not like that at all! Do you know the meaning of neglect?! Huh?!"

Sam opened his mouth to answer before his slow brain realized that this question was in fact rhetorical.

"Because I sure as hell do" Billy carried on "All my life I have put up with constant neglect, not even my grandmother will take me anymore! So don't you fucking dare tell me about your sorry ass protective family. I would give any thing for that! ANYTHING!! So if you wanna bitch about your family don't bitch about them to me!" Billy screamed grabbing all the plates off the drying rack, throwing them crashing to the floor. Billy yell harder as he picked up his chair smashing it against the wall, causing parts to fly off and hole being dented in the wall. Billy screamed and screamed and swung the chair repeatedly into the wall until he finally fell on the floor in exhaustion where Sam kneeled down on the floor beside him.

"I fucking hate this.." Billy sobbed, Sam put his arm around his friend and Billy drew in closer. The boys sat there until Billy sobbed him self out. But...all Sam could think about was how much their next hit would sort this out and how it would the perfect solution. But also, how dependent they had come on it.

* * *

**Lemme know what you thought! Reviews = love.**


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

**Hey all. New chapter and thanls for the great reviews. They rock.**

**Personally i hate this chapter and don't why i wrote it today.**

**I got 2 hours sleep last night due to a sleepover and its not 11.35 pm**

**So this chapter sucks but lemme know what you think and this is like half a chapter there is still loads more to come XD**

**Angst and more angst**

* * *

The roar of the impala came to stop as the car was parked by a bush on the side of the road. A sign near them indicated that the place where the Pitz was situated was close by.

"Why don't we just drive up there?" Dean moaned, reluctantly covering the car with branches as his dad had ordered,

"Coz Sam will recognize the car and then the whole plan is screwed"

"Oh right" Dean nodded.

"Dean!" John sighed

"What?"

"You forgot the plan already"

"No...I...I got nothing" He admitted.

"We're gonna wait in the dark for Sam to turn up and then grab him before he enters"

"Wait what? Dad, it's probably gonna be busy, isn't there a more subtle way of doing this?"

"Well what do you suggest? We wait for Sam to get all dosed up then haul his ass out when the gig is over?" John mocked but then the smiled from his face dropped as Dean bent his head low. "Your serious aren't you?"

"Well..He'll be easier to haul in the car..."

"No"

"I hate it to dad!" Dean walked around the now camouflaged car to stand closer to his father "But like I said this is gonna be tough and we need to take this in steps. Now, I don't want Sam to take another hit, I wish he hadn't even started this in the first place and if I could go back In time and change this I would, but the first thing we need to do is to get Sam home. Now I know this is the wrong way to do it but its a sure fire way of getting him in the backseat of the car" Dean held his gave as John considered the words.

"This is so fucked up" John said angrily as he stormed off towards the building, Dean following behind.

..................................

Billy and Sam could barely sit still as they sat in the back of the taxi they had ordered to the pitz. They had both probably gone the longest they had ever gonna without a fix of cocaine. There pale skin showed visible red scratch marks on them, some even drew blood showing sore scabs on their arms and their hair was greasy due to the amount of times they had run their hair through it and their energy levels were lowering. But, with the excitement that their next hit was just minutes away made it impossible for them not to throw them selves out of the moving car and run there.

"That'll be 8 dollars" said the taxi driver, turning around, eying his ill looking passengers.

"Sure" Said Billy, throwing 20 dollars at the man as him and Sam hurried out the car and to the back door of the Pitz.

"Here we go" Billy laughed as he knocked on the door. A strong, burly man with an American flag bandanna and horse shoe mustache answered.

"Lines out front" The man grunted, indicated to the queue of more than a hundred people eagerly waiting to see the live band.

"Tray sent us" Billy said confidently. The man immediately registered this and apologized to the boys as he let them into the back room.

"Hey man!" Billy said cheerfully as Tray stood up to welcome them in to the small room.

"Ready for the best night of your lives?" Tray hinted, a smile stretching across his face.

"Hell yeah" Sam said happily, taking a seat on the soft sofa besides Billy, facing opposite Tray with a table in between them.

"Sir" The others looked around to see the Hulk Hogan wannabe open the door "The shows about to start"

"Good, make sure I'm not interrupted" Tray said darkly, threats dripping off every word. But, Sam and Billy were to excited about their next hit to notice this.

"Yes sir" The man put his head down and closed the door.

"Sir?" Sam laughed "Thats awesome man"

"Sure is" Said Tray "Lets get this party started" He got up and lifted up a bag and emptied the contents on to the table. Multiple bags of cocaine, ready rolled weed filled spliffs and needles filled with liquid. "Dig in"

"Holy Shit!" Billy laughed "Whats that?!" he eagerly asked picking up a needle.

"Heroin" Tray said cooly, lying back in his chair

"What like heroin heroin?" Sam asked nervously, his eyes locked on the sharp object.

"Uh huh, will fly you as high as a kite"

"Holy shit!" Billy laughed again. His hands shook with excitement as he picked up a needle and rolled his sleeve up. The blood drained from Sams already pale and hollow face as he realized that they were really into some deep shit now.

"Billy, I don't think that's such a good idea" Sam tried, putting a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Whats wrong Winchester?" Tray mocked. Sam couldn't ever remember telling Tray his last name but he wasn't about to depend on his recent sieve like brain.

"Just heroin" Sam muttered quietly "I meant thats kinda-"

"Chill out dude. Or are the nasty drugs scaring little Sammy?" Tray laughed hard, Billy joining. Sam, taken back by this response turned to his friend.

"Look Billy. Come on man, what about your-"

"My parents?" Billy forced a laugh "Gimmie a break"

"No!" Sam shouted as Billy plunged the needle in to his arm and pressed down hard on the end forcing the drug into his blood stream. "Billy" Sam said breathlessly as Billy fell to the floor, his eyes rolling in his head but a soft smile on his face.

"Oh...Dude..gotta try Sam.." Billy slurred out.

"Come on Sam" Tray said, handing Sam a needle.

"No way man" Sam was ready to turn and leave when his feet wouldn't let him go no further. He needed another hit. God he did. He couldn't go the night without. He wasn't able.

"Sure you don't want this then?" Trays voice rung out behind him and Sam was unable to stop himself turning around to see two bags filled with cocaine being waved in front of him. Before he knew what he was going he had nearly snorted half a bag, stuffed two other bags full into his shoes to keep for himself and after a rampaging explosion of energy he had ungracefully passed out on the floor.

.............................

Dean and John walked closer towards the yellow bricked building. A crowd of people were waiting outside, chatting, laughing, oblivious to the horror that could so easily ruin their lives.

"Dean?" A voice from the crowd was heard as John and Dean walked closer to the shelter of the building. Both men turned around sharply, their hunter instincts in first gear.

"Layla?" Dean asked as he noticed the pretty girl hopping away from her circle of friends to join them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She laughed, which made Dean feel slightly more relieved to see that she was okay.

"Er.." Dean started, reluctant to notify the girl that the boy she worried about so much was on the premises, most probably abusing himself whilst she had been standing here.

"And you are?" John said coldly, looking back from the girl to Dean.

"Oh Dad, this is Layla, Sams friend" Dean nodded.

"Wait, you're Sams dad?" She questioned, her optimistic voice dropped a note. "The same Dad that hit his own son?" John looked taken back by the girls confidence and Dean suddenly looked weary.

"Come on Layla-" Dean tried

"Sams my best friend and I won't put up with him-"

"Cool it." John said, stressed enough as it was without having to deal with a hormonal teenage girl. "I'd never lay a hand on my sons, I may lose my temper some times but what ever Sams told you he's obviously not been able to tell you the full story"

"Which is?" Layla asked, her hands on her hips.

"Layla" Dean warned "It's none of your business"

"If you care so much about my son" John continued "You wouldn't have got him involved with this stuff in the first place"

Layla was about to reply but could think of nothing, she then looked up at Dean and her confident posture seemed to shrink..

"Sorry" She said, tears welling in her eyes as she looked up "It wasn't suppose to get this bad"

"God damn right" John said loudly

"Dad!" Dean warned then turned to Layla. "It's okay, it's not your fault."

"But-" The loud sound of people cheering as the rest of the crowd flooded into the building when the sound of drums started cut Layla off.

"Look, the bands starting. You should go" Dean suggested, steering Layla towards her awaiting friends.

"Wait" She stopped to face him "You still didn't tell me why your here. Sam's not here is he?" She asked worried yet hopeful.

"We don't know" He admitted "But we hope"

"So what happened when you-"

"Come on Layla!" Seth from the group shouted.

"Look, I don't have time to explain but don't worry Sam's gonna be back to his usual self in no time."

"You sure?" She asked, not convinced.

"Definitely. Now go enjoy your self."

"Okay" She said glumly, contradicting her answer. "See ya later maybe the Dean."

"Yeah" Dean agreed as they parted ways and Dean went back to Join his father.

"Shes sure got a mouth on her" John said as him and Dean walked to place them selves in a more discreet area to avoid suspicion.

"Yeah, Sammy didn't do to bad."

"Guess" John sighed.

"You know, she's the one that helped me to try and get Sam to stop. Its all thanks to her that we found out about this"

"Yeah well she could have told us sooner" John said coldly, leaning against the wall.

"Dad..." Dean tried but thought better of it, by the look of his father, he had seen better days. "So what now?" Dean changed the subject.

"We wait"

........................................................

As Sam began to phase back into reality the last songs of the night were being played by the band, indicating to Sam that he must have been out of it for a few hours. He rubbed his sore head and stretched, an enthusiastic smile reaching him in his grim, after high as he felt the bags of cocaine squished between his feet. He sensed that the room seemed emptier and looked around him to find that Tray had left.

"Billy" Sam grunted as he propped himself into a sitting position on the floor, leaning against the sofa and rubbed his sore eyes. "Billy" Sam looked around him again, his vision a bit blurry and his mind fuzzy. Sam closed his eyes again and took a deep breath to try and get himself back to normal "Billy?" Sam asked again. He opened his eyes to see that Billy was also on the floor. Sam felt a brief smile on his face as he unsteadily got up and stumbled over to his friend. "Hey Billy, wake up you lazy jerk" Sam playfully kicked Billy in the leg "Ergh..Dude, Trays gone. Dunno where but managed to snag a bag." Sam scrunched up his eyes, wondering why his friend wasn't responding. As he orientated himself he focused his sight "Billy?" For the first time Sam took a proper look as his heart began to pound hard in his fragile chest. Billy skin was too pale and his skinny, abused body was life less. Surrounding the boy was stacks of needles and empty bags of cocaine. "No no no no no no" Sam lent down beside Billy and quickly felt his neck. No pulse. "Come on Billy! Billy!" Sam shook his friend but the body remained nothing but a lifeless doll. "Oh god.." Sam held his friend closer and felt warm tears fall down his cheeks "Wake up Billy. Come on man, don't do this to me!" But the body that once inhabited a spirit was nothing but a cold shell now. "Shit!" Sam shouted as he got up and paced around the room not knowing what to do. Quickly, Sam grabbed all the remainders of the drugs and their packaging and shoved them into his ruck sack. Sam looked back at Billy bodies and felt his inside twist as he felt sick to his stomach. "Help!" He shouted running to the doors and swinging them open "Some body help please! Some one call 911!" The crowd which Sam had been shouting at had just ignored his pleas as they couldn't hear him over the band. Sam ran back in to the back stage part which seemed eerily deserted and ran out the back doors. "Help!" he screamed again "Call 911!" Sam could have almost collapsed as out side seemed deserted to and although he knew that Billy was already dead he hoped with every last hope that he would be able to save his friend. However, foot steps could be heard as two figures stepped out from behind the corner of the building. "Oh thank god" Sam said with relief as the two figures came closer "It's my friend...he's.. I don't...Just call 911!"

"Sammy?" Said one of the voices. Deans. "Sammy whats wrong? What happened?"

"Dean?!" Suddenly Sam felt fearful. They were his enemies at the moment, John and Dean Winchester. They wanted to take away his glory, his heaven, his life. But...In the back of the mind the old part of Sam Winchester shouted that Billy needed him more than he needed the drugs.

"Sammy" Dean repeated louder, gripping Sam tightly by the shoulders and slightly shaking him as the boy seemed miles away "Sam what happened? Why do we need to call 911?"

"Billy...Billy's dead" Sams voice broke as he looked in to his brothers eyes and saw a Saviour, a comfort, a sight he hadn't seen his brother in in a long time.

"Sam what happened to Billy? I'm calling 911 now" Said John voice who seemed far away but Sam couldn't tell as the shock set in. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

"Woah woah, easy there Sammy, I gotcha" Dean said as he quickly caught Sam before he smacked his knees in to the hard concrete and lowered him on to the floor.

"Anytime now son" John hinted, the hospitable on hold.

"Over..Overdose" Sams voice was quiet and he felt numb as Deans arms wrapped around him.

"An overdose? My god..." Deans voice came "An overdose...This is why it needs to stop. What if that had been you huh? What would we have done if you'd-" Deans voice thickened as he held his brother closer.

"The ambulance is on its way" John said. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw his two son reunite.

* * *

**TBC ....this is only half a chapter. Please review ! Get the chapters up quicker XD**


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

**Hey all, new chapter. Hope it's better than the last one.**

**I am off on holiday tomorow with ma famille et mi ami (i think.. i'm bad french) and i'm goin centerparcs! Wahey, elveden forest here i come!**

**So here is a new chapter before i go.**

**And i finaly decided to set up a face book so if you wanna add me, coz ur all pretty kl, its - Helen Winter**

**Please review and lemme know what you think.**

**Tata xx Cya in a week!**

* * *

After a century lasting 10 minutes went by, John continued to watch as Dean held Sam tight and Sam acknowledge the comfort, a sight their father had been longing to see for a very long time.

Suddenly, the three males looked up to the sound of a loud siren ringing out and blue lights flashing, a wave of alarm spreading through out the crowd who had just exited the venue as the ambulance screeched to a stop. Men in uniform jumped out of the vehicle and opened the back pulling out all sorts of equipment and a stretcher.

"Are you the friend who found him?" A male paramedic ran over, holding a bag full of equipment and an oxygen mask in the other whilst the two men with the stretcher followed him. "Son, could you answer me?" The man bent down lower to reach Sams eye level.

"Yeah he is" Dean answered "The other kids in there" Dean pointed towards the door where he had seen Sam run out, which seemed like years ago.

"Okay" The paramedic said "Could Sam lead us the way to the room?"

"What are you kidding me?" Sam felt Deans chest tense as he got angry "He's not in the mood for giving you a tour, I think he's been through enough as it is and-"

"It's okay Dean" Sam said, his voice hoarse and eyes heavy. "I'll show them" Dean helped Sams fragile skinny and weak body, he didn't miss Sam wince either as his younger brothers muscles tightened and ached.

"Sam, you sure-"

"Yeah" Sam shrugged Dean off him as he walked with the paramedics and Dean began to follow. "No Dean stay" Sam couldn't look Dean in the eye, he couldn't bare showing Dean the room he had killed his friend in. Why hadn't he stopped Billy? The question revolved in Sams mind as he left Dean in the cold street. The paramedics followed Sam down a long corridor towards black double doors that led to the back room. Bile rose in his throat as he opened the doors to find Billy in the same position, except he was now paler than before and creepily statue like.

"God..." The paramedic said before he and the other man ran other to the young teen. Sam stood by the door, his legs unable to move.

"Whats the boys name?!" The paramedic ordered Sam as they cut Billys shirt off him and pressed down hard on his chest. "Sam!"

"Billy" Sam said quietly, his voice was thick.

"Okay Billy, wake up" The paramedic panted as he pressed harder on his chest. But each time they repeated this they held Billys pulse and shook their heads. They tried one final time before their heads motioned a final agreement of coming to the conclusion that they had been too late.

"No" Sam sobbed as he slid down the wall "No no no no"

"Get him out of here" The paramedic ordered and one of the two men took Sam by the arm and led him up the corridor.

"Sorry kid" The man said, taking a look at the boy and taking in his appearance. As the man observed Sams state, he stopped the boy "You don't look so good your self" Sam didn't reply he just kept his head low.

"I think you should come to the hospitable and get checked out" The man asked suspiciously.

"Why?" Sam asked rudely, looking up to the man.

"Drug use is very dangerous Sam and-"

"I've not been using drugs!" Sam shouted, his bad mood and temper getting the better of him.

"Look Son-"

"I'm not your son"

"Well your someones son, and i'm sure they don't want you messing about with drugs. You saw what happened to your friend-"

"Shut up!" Sam screamed "Shut the fuck up!"

"Sam calm down" The man put his hands on Sam shoulder "We want to help you"

"No you don't!" Sam threw the mans arm off him and pushed him away "You want to take it off me! You all just want me to unhappy! I won't let you! Ever!" He gave the man one final shove in to the wall and ran down the hall way and bursted through the double doors.

"Sam!" Dean said running out of the crowd that had now gathered by the ambulance.

"Sam?" Came Laylas voice behind Dean and she too ran out of the crowd to meet the boy she now barely recognized.

"Go away!" Sam shouted as he turned to see his brother and friend. The enemies. They were gonna take the cocaine from him. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't live with out it.

"Sam please" Dean said, trying to reach out a hand, when the double doors banged open again. Screams and gasps from the crowd could be heard as the lifeless boy on the stretcher came in to view.

"Get them out of here" The paramedic ordered one of the other men, the one Sam had pushed.

"Alright every one, shows over" The man tried to motion the crowd away with out much luck.

"Oh my god" Laylas voice came "Billy!" She screamed and ran over to the paramedic. "Billy oh my god... Is he..I mean" Her words tripped over each other and tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry" The paramedic bowed his head and then helped the two men lift Billys corpse into the back of the ambulance.

"No!" Layla sobbed, then she turned and face Sam, now red with anger "How could you do this Sam?! How could you let it get this bad?!!"

"Fuck off Layla!!" Sam screamed back

"Sam!" John barked, he had brought up his boys to treat a woman with more respect.

"Stay away from me!" Sam shrieked, backing away "You wanna take this from me! I know you do!"

"Wait Sam, calm down, please!" Dean begged reaching out a hand but Sam just turned on his heel and ran. Dean began to run after him.

"Sam!" Dean managed to easily catch up with his now, unhealthy and slow little brother. "We won't take it from you" Dean ran fast as Sams knees fell to the floor, his body power less with out it's new found source of energy. "Sam!"

"You _will_ take it" Sam panted, knowing that he couldn't possibly out run his brother.

"I promise we wont. We just want you home" Home seemed inviting, he had no where else to go now after all. But, he couldn't trust them. "Come on Sammy...please" Dean begged, unshed tears habiting his eyes. "Just come home." Sam thought about his options. And home seemed the best. But could he take the risk? Suddenly Sam realized that he had a stash of cocaine hidden in his shoes.

"Okay Dean" Sam agreed.

"What?" Dean said, relief filling his tone of voice "You'll come home?"

"Yeah" Dean held his little brother tight and then helped him up. The walk was quiet and Dean continued to support his brothers tired and weak frame. By the time they got back to the Pitz building the crowd had dispersed and the ambulance was gone. John was waiting in the shadows, his breath caught in his chest as he saw his two sons walking towards him. He had been so scared of losing Sam again, but he knew if he had even attempted to get Sam home it would probably have just turned into a verbal fight and made things worse, and also ran the risk of breaking down in front of his two sons. His heart broke as he saw the current state of his youngest son, Marys child. The child he swore to keep safe. And he had failed.

"Hey dad" Dean nodded, John took a deep breath, blinking back tears as he turned to face his sons.

"Sam" John smiled.

"He's coming home" Dean smiled in response.

"Thank god...The sooner we-" John started to say but Dean cut him off.

"No, we're not taking it from him"

"What?!" John said, rage taking him over at his sons soft touch attempt with his younger sibling.

"No Dad, we just want Sammy home, right?" Dean made a motion with his head, sending a message to John which thankfully was missed by a semi functioning Sam.

"Okay.." John sighed, taking Sams other side and helped to get the boy to the car. Once they had brushed the trees off the impala they carefully placed Sam in the back seat where he took a much needed sleep and both exhausted men got in the front seats. They took one regretful look at eachother and began the journey home. Where the torment of recovery was going to take place.

* * *

**Please Review xx Much love xx**


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

**Hey all!**

** I'm back from holiday, twas good, had a blast!**

**Here is what i consider to be a long chapter, which i had plenty of time to think about when the car battery went dead on our leaving day, so had to sit a freezing car for an hour and half, which wasn't so bad for the first half an hour when i was watchin Ten Inch Hero on my portable dvd player...but then that ran out of battery. I swear to god it was a battery hiatus that day.**

**Anyways, if you wanna add me on face book, coz im starting to get how to navigate it now..**

**The name is Helen Winter, and my picutre is me, on a bed with my legs in the air lol Good times.**

**---Reviews always appreciated---**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

All too soon the roar of the Impala came to a stop. John kept his sight ahead and his hands tight on the steering wheel. Reluctantly he turned to his older son who was situated in the passenger seat. It saddened John to see that his oldest still had his eyes firmly fixed on the rear view mirror that he had altered so it kept locked on the reflection of Sam. This wasn't the only reason why this scene saddened John. No, it was the fact that John knew that he was the one who was supposed to be keeping a constant eye on his youngest son. It was him who should have been there to protect Sam. It was him who should have been able to bring Sam home. But No, it was Dean and John knew that if Sam was anywhere near his usual self, he wouldn't see this as odd either.

"What now?" John broke the silence gruffly, brushing a hand through his hair as he sighed.

"Lets just get him into his room" Dean suggested, then he carefully opened the door as quietly as he could, then cautiously hopped out. John followed after his oldest and walked around the car, ready to lift Sam, but by the time he had got there, the limp figure of Sams body was already in Deans arms. A small smile broke onto Johns face as the picture reminded him of a time when the boys were little. After coming home from a long drive when they had finished a hunt, whenever Sam had fallen asleep in the back of the car Dean would always try to carry Sam up to the house, until John would take his youngest off Dean before he dropped him. But now the boys were much older, and this definitely wasn't the same pleasant memory. This was completely different. So messed up. The smile faded from Johns face as tears of his failure prickled his eyes. Dean thankfully didn't notice this and was already by the front door, carrying Sam effortlessly. No wonder really. The boy was so thin, so fragile that he looked like he was five again, he looked so much younger and vulnerable. His boys being vulnerable was what John had fighted their whole lives. They had been taught and trained to always be aware, always be vigilant, so no demon, ghost or poltergeist could hurt them. But who could have predicted this? Who could have seen this coming? So obsessed with the unknown threats in this world he forgot about the real ones.

"Dad?" Dean said as quietly as he could whilst still catching his fathers attention.

"I'm coming" John trudge up the drive and through the door of their current home, into the dirty living room, to find Dean still holding Sam in his arms.

"Pad him down" Dean gave the orders for once "Make sure he hasn't got any on him" John followed Deans demands, it seemed the right action to do. He carefully padded Sam down, starting with the legs and working up the body. Once he reached his shoulders John gave a nod, which Dean confirmed with another.

"You just gonna put him in his room then?" John asked skeptically.

"Just until he sleeps it off"

"Fine. But, when he wakes up we're having a serious talk"

"The hell you are. Sam's been through enough"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Oh don't even start" Dean said about to turn but John grabbed his arm.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Anger rose inside the eldest Winchester.

"Your son could have died tonight and you wanna give him a lecture? Tell him how stupid he's been? Tell him that this is all his fault!" Deans voice rose more than he intended "Well the hell you are 'cos I won't let you. Until you understand the situation entirely, you're not to say one word to Sam."

"Dean-" John was in shock, he had never heard this new tone of Deans before, he sure as hell didn't like it, but deep down he knew that if he was in charge he was bound to just make things worse.

"Are we clear?" Dean said louder.

"Okay son" John smiled.

"Good" Dean sighed but then tensed when Sam began to stir, sensing the disruptions. "Quick, open the bedroom door" John did so without hesitation. Dean walked into the room and carefully placed Sam onto the bed then made his way out the room. As soon as the door was closed John grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and locked it with the door handle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean said as John followed through with his action.

"That boy isn't escaping again"

"But dad-"

"No buts Dean. I may not know a lot about the whole drug use thing but one thing I do know is that as soon as Sam finds out he's going cold turkey, things are gonna get nasty."

"I don't care. He's not an animal!" Dean protested, not liking the idea at all.

"He'll be as good as one once he catches on"

"I can't believe you'd do this to your own son!"

"Well it's not like I have a choice, is it?!" John shouted, not being able to bare seeing Deans eyes once filled with admiration now filled with hate. "Just for tonight. Just to be sure. Please."

"Dean!" A voice from the other side of the door rung out as Dean opened his mouth to reply.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean. Dean, you there? Dean!" Sams voice rung out again in super speed.

"Oh crap" Dean and John said in unison as they put two and two together.

.............................................

A familiar, unwelcoming sensation of pain, depression, guilt and nausea filled Sams body as his eyelids fluttered open. Sam groaned softly, wiping his sore eyes, taking in his current surrounding. He appeared to be back in his and Deans room, Deans bed looked like it had barely been slept in. Sam huffed then laid back on the bed closing his eyes, trying to ignore the itching creeping up his limbs, when suddenly he sat up as he scrunched his toes. A wide grin spread on his face as his hands shook as he hurriedly took off his shoes. A noise of glee was made when Sam pulled one of the two small bags of cocaine out of one of his shoes. Quickly, desperately, he made a rough line and without hesitating he snorted the addictive substance.

"I can't believe you'd do this to your own son!" Sam heard his older brothers voice in the hall way. He didn't register the meaning of the sentence as he made his way to the door, he tried to move the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Dean!" Sam called "Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, you there? Dean!" Sam tried the handle again but still it wouldn't move "Dean!!" Sam began thumping the door with his fist "Open the door!"

"Okay Sammy, calm down. You're gonna have to take five steps away from the door so I can open it first"

"Okay" Sam said cheerfully, his mind still fuzzy and euphoric. He moved back, zoning out of reality, ignoring John and Deans conversation.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just go with me on this" Deans voice was only mutters through the wood.

"Dean-" John started but Dean interrupted him.

"I don't like it either but...like you said..things are gonna get nasty."

"Everything will be alright" John reassured his oldest son.

"Lets hope. Sam!" Dean called his siblings name.

"Yeah Dean. What?"

"Did you take five steps away from the door?"

"Uh huh"

"Good" Dean said as a sound of objects moving came, then the door creaked open and Dean appeared, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Dean!" Sam sounded chipper than usual. A smile was on his face, but not one part of it was genuine. Sams eyes were glassy and unfocused, his nose was red and his frame was shaking violently.

"Hey Sam" Dean said, the sound of his heart braking at what he was about to do to his younger brother. "I was..... Dad and..and me were wondering if we could try some of your...your coke" Dean looked up from the floor, to see Sam oblivious to Deans reluctant, shaky tone.

"You and Dad want some of my...?" Sam looked puzzled.

"Yeah, looks like fun" Dean said quietly, a tear rolling down his face, not noticed by Sam.

"Okay." Sam said slowly "But you can't have it all. It's mine."

"Where is it?"

"My shoes"

"Your-" Dean looked and laughed without humor "Of course, your shoes..." he went over to the shoes and crouched down, and sure enough, inside each shoe was a bag of cocaine. Dean picked up both bags, which caused Sam to be by his side in a second.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, his voice suddenly not as cheerful as before.

"You said Dad and I could try some of-"

"I said some! Not all!" Sam was about to lower his hands to grab the bags, when Dean rolled back.

"Now!" Dean shouted. The bedroom door busted open and John was across the room in a second, a sound of air escaping his lungs could be heard from Sam as John pinned him to the wall.

"Get off me!!" Sam shouted, kicking and thrashing his arms. "You said I could keep it!! You said I could keep it!"

"I'm sorry Sam. I really am" Dean said, tears flowing freely down his face.

"You lied to me Dean!" Sam screamed "You fucking liar!! I hate you! I hate you!!! I fucking hate you, you fucking lied to me!!!"

"Sam, please-"

"Ignore him!" John shouted. "Just get it out of here"

Dean nodded and ran out the room, the bags of cocaine clutched tightly in his hands. "Okay!" Dean said again, he had got the chair in position to lodge the door again.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sam shrieked, John did the mistake by getting eye contact with his wild youngest son "Get your fucking hands off me John! And give me back my cocaine! It's fucking mine!! I swear to god if you don't give it back I'm gonna rip you apart!

"Sam please-" John tried

"I'm gonna kill you both! I'm gonna peel the skin off your bones! You're gonna wish you were both fucking dead!!"

"Dad, come on!"

"I'm sorry Sam" John said again as he brought his fist to Sam face, dazing him for a week seconds, allowing John to get out the room and lodge the chair into the door handle. Thumps shook the door as Sam pounded on it fiercely. Both older winchester slid down the door as they took in each of Sams threats and insults.

"I'm proud of you son" John said through Sams string of curse words.

"Lets just wait until he tires himself out" Dean said, his voice thick.

"Alright" John said, getting the hint that Dean didn't want to talk about it. "I can tell you one thing though..."

"What's that?" Dean turned to face his father.

"It's gonna be one hell of a long night"


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

**Hey.**

**Supernatural is back! Wahey, although i have to wait to watch it on the interweb tommorow, it is still back!**

**So here is a chapter..**

**Right, I'm gonna be mega busy for a while so not sure when i can update again, but in the meantime check out my other stories.**

**Love gives, Love takes is my first and fave story i've written so, check it out **

**And apologies in advance if i get any facts about drug recovery wrong, i have done research so thats been my limit. As i said before i've had no experiance...which i guess is kind of a good thing XD**

**Enjoy xx**

**Good day!**

* * *

Sam stepped back from the victimized door he had been pounding for the last hour, his threats and offensive words had died off about 30 minutes in and as the effects of the cocaine fully wore of it took its toll. He became exhausted, ill and depressed. A depression that over whelmed him once he began to realize the situation he was in. No matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to take another hit, he was gonna feel like this his whole life now. No, he wouldn't. He couldn't. He needed it, more than air. He couldn't stop fighting for it. He couldn't live with out it, what was even the point of living if he was going to feel like this for the rest of his life?

"Dean!" Sam shouted again "Dean.." He said his voice softer as he slid down the other side of the door.

"Sammy?!" Dean asked, Sam heard shifting of his brother getting up in concern. "Sammy you okay? Are you hurt?"

"It hurts all over" Sam whimpered, cradling himself with his arms. "Just need a bit more Dean..Just for tonight...please"

"I can't..Sam,I'm sorry. I know it's hard to believe now but Dad and I are only doing this because we care"

"If you cared you wouldn't be putting me through this!" Sam said, venom back in his voice"Just give me it Dean! Just a little bit more. Just one hit!"

"Sam-"

"Please Dean...Make the pain go away" He begged "Dean..Help me Dean...It hurts"

"Sam!" Came John Winchesters voice suddenly "Shut up right now or-"

"Dad!" Sam began again "Please Dad it hurts. Help me. Please-"

"Sam, I know it hurts but trust me-"

"Dad..Dean...Please" Sam begged again, his voice beginning to become thick as he began to register the burning within his muscles. "Just one more hit and I swear thats it, just-"

"No Sam."

"But I need it!" Sam suddenly screamed, ignoring the spinning sensation as he got to his feet and began hitting the door "Just give me the damn drug!!"

"Just ignore him" Came John Winchesters voice "Dean? You hear me, I said-"

"Yeah I heard you" Dean sighed, his voice, rough with tiredness and thick with pain.

.................................

A week of Sam under room arrest had past, and his body and state of mind were in the worst possible condition.

All he could think about, all he screamed about was his next hit. The hunger, the addiction swallowed his pure existence. An excruciating venom spread within him. Polluting his blood, burning his muscles and torturing his brain. Although the week without the drug had cleared Sams mind slightly, meaning he was now willing to blame the drug for his sore, severe side effect rather than blaming the loss of the drug for his torment. But Sam, still only wanted more. Willing to give life and limb for just on hit. Anything to feel the intoxicating, exhilarating sensation that filled him. The light headedness, the feeling of immortality and invincibility. A release from reality and the horrors it held. Pain, crime, depression, war, hate, racism, violence and death. Death. As Sam pulled his shaking form in closer, drawing his knees up to his chest as he sat in his familiar position against the door, he let tears run down his cheeks as he thought, in soft memory, of Billy.

.........................................................

Dean sighed as he slid back down the door again, the beer he had just retrieved in one hand. He let his head lean back against the door as he closed his tired eyes and took a deep sigh, making the most of the silence. Dean had imagined listening to horrible things before, nails down a chalkboard, sand paper rubbing together, or the high pitched noise of feedback from an amp, but nothing was worse that to hear his younger brother, his Sammy, screaming in pain. Shouting insults and threats. Pleading, so convincingly that Dean had to hold onto the carpet with white knuckles to stop himself breaking in. Dean would often fall asleep at the door, where his father would have to practically bargain with him to swap shifts, letting Dean grab a couple of hours in his own bed. But, it wasn't long before he'd be back, demanding to guard the door again.

"Hey Dean" Came John Winchesters voice as he observed his oldest son. He was beginning to look more like his old man more and more lately. Bags under the eyes, stubble on the chin and the habit of running a rough hand down a weary, tired face.

"Hey Dad" Dean looked up.

"I thought you could do with some coffee" John held up two polystyrene cups and then sat down next to Dean and handed one to him.

"Thanks" Dean said gruffly, rolling away his now empty beer bottle and began sipping the efficient caffeine liquid.

"How's he been?" John looked up to see Dean, but he just stared forwards at the wall opposite him.

"Alright..Quieter."

"Guess thats a good sign"

"Sure" Dean said again, lack of enthusiasm slipping into his words.

"He sleeping?"

"I think so. I dunno." Dean said, white knuckling the carpet again to stop him from checking on his little brother.

"Look..I've been thinking-"

"What?" Dean asked, instantly alert.

"I can't just stay at home and do nothing anymore."

"Meaning?"

"I wanna catch the son of a bitch who did this to my boy"

"What? Dad-" Dean asked, of course he had been expecting this, it was the Winchester way, but Sam needed them now.

"No Dean. I've made up my mind-"

"We have to be here for Sam-"

"_You're_ here for Sam!" John said, envy dripping off his tongue "All I do is stand around, watching _you _look out for Sam, watching _you_ guard the door and watching _you_ calm him down. Now, I know your dealing with this better than I would, hell, I would raise the roof and for that, I'm proud of you Son. But, I can't just sit here and do nothing anymore. So, the one thing I can do, the only thing I can do, is get that bastard, hunt him down and kill him myself."

"Don't you think I want that too?" Dean asked, facing his father "I wanna give that stupid ass everything he deserves and more, but its not like we can just-"

"Not we"

"What?"

"You have to stay here and look after Sam. I'm gonna go after the dealer. Alone."

"The hell you are! My baby brother nearly died because of that bastard!"

"I know you want to hunt him down too-"

"Understatement!"

"But, you have to stay here and look after Sam."

"Come on, Dad-"

"Sorry Dean. But if you want that bastard dead, then this is the only way we can do it" John said finally, looking at Dean who was now fiddling with a dirty tuft of carpet and circling it round his finger.

"Fine" Dean sighed, giving in. The responsibility of Sam outweighing his need for revenge. Unlike John Winchester, who lived for vengeance.

"Good choice" John took another sip of his coffee "Son, any idea who this waste of space is?"

"No idea" Dean sighed.

"Well, I know some one who will" Dean opened his mouth to speak, but John shouted too soon "Sam!"

"Dad! What are you doing?! You can't-"

"What?!" Sams voice was venomous, he was definitely not choosing to try and get on their good side today.

"Sam, I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to answer it right away and tell me the truth"

"Why should I?!" Came back a strained voice.

"Sam, who has been selling you this stuff?"

"Dad, come on-" Dean tried, knowing that his dad was being out of order.

"The easter bunny" Sam said with a sense of dark humor.

"Sam!" John barked back, not used to being answered back in such a manner.

"Dad!" Dean shouted "For gods sakes!"

"Hey, if you have a better way of getting the answer, then how 'bout you try"

"Fine." Dean said coldly, tension growing between the two men. "Sammy?"

"Dean?" Sams voice was softer, he had grown used to the company of his big brother.

"Yeah Sammy it's me."

"Dean, every thing's hurting again!" Sam moaned.

"I know kiddo, just give it time. I promise the pain will stop soon."

"Dean, I thought you said-" John started

"Sam?" Dean interrupted his father "I don't suppose you could tell me who gave you this stuff?"

"Why?" Sam asked, his rude tone back.

"For...For.." Dean fort against the idea of lying, but that son of a bitch needed to get what was coming to him, or who knew how many more teenagers lives would be ruined. "For just in case"

"Just in case of what?" Sams voice had perked up and John and Dean heard him standing up. "Just in case of what, Dean?"

"For just...For just in case Sam, Okay?"

"His name's Tray" Sams voice was eager again, he had obviously took on board Deans lie without a second thought "He usually hangs out at the Pitz and sometimes out side our school and he's in a band called Grey-scale rainbow. You can get one bag for 10 dollars and-"

"Okay Sam" Dean spoke over "Can you tell us what he looks like? It'll be er..easier to find him that way"

"Oh Sorry" This was the most polite and talkative Sam had been since they had brought him home. It made this unrealistic version of their life seem that more messed up than it already was. "Tall, long brown hair, tattoos on his arms and.. Oh! And he has lip and eye brow piercing" His spoke rapidly, excitement rushing through him as the words 'just in case' revolved in his head. "Oh and ask for two bags! Sometimes he gives deal. Oh and say it's for Sam winchester because he may-"

"Sam!" Dean barked, not able to take in any more of Sams excited longing voice, that he knew he would lead to disappointment "Thank you. Now..try and get some sleep"

"But Dean-"

"Sam"

"Fine" He said in a huff, which nearly made Dean smile as it reminded him so much of his original Sam, the one that was in there somewhere, but the smile didn't fully make it. He knew the reason Sam was in a huff was because he was going to have to wait for his false fix, and he knew that when Sam found out, it was going to be mayhem.

* * *

**Cheer me up from all my horrible homework, coursework, revisions and exams.**

**Drop by a review, they do make me smile XD**

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

**Hey all! **

**Last few chapters now.**

**In celebration of the UK finally getting supernatural season 4 on tv next weekend! **

**Enjoy **

**xx**

* * *

The time was 10 pm when John pulled up to a creaky, old, abandoned warehouse. All day he'd been driving around and asking people for all the information on this Tray guy, and finally he had got a straight answer as to where he was situated. The gravel moved underneath Johns foot as he stepped out the car. He looked up to the building. This place seemed odd and not right. But then again, John thought to himself, damn drug dealers, who knows where they end up...

Carefully he closed the car door as quietly as he could, wincing as the classics old doors creaked, he loved that damn car but it sure wasn't the quietest or most inconspicuous ride. Walking forwards, John tucked his gun into the waist band of his jeans, then covered it up with his jacket, he sure as hell wasn't gonna give this excuse for a man any heads up on his planned actions. An unwelcoming feeling that had been simmering within John as he first took the building into view, increased as he stepped further forwards into the building. The windows were all boarded up and the place was covered graffiti. The floor was covered in dirt and dust, whilst smashed bottles and spare tires littered the floor, among other discarded objects. Drawing in a breath, John accustomed his eyes to the dark, he was tempted to go back to the car and get a flashlight, but he didn't want that sneaky son of a bitch getting away, and John had had to deal hunting something in worse conditions before.

"John Winchester" A voice made him jump. He quickly spun around, his hand tightened around his gun as he pulled it out. "Now John, thats not very nice" he twisted back round, the broad tall figure of Tray was standing in front of him. As John was about to question the man the most unexpected thing happened. The air was forced out of his lungs as the eldest Winchester was sent flying into a wall as Tray spread out his hand.

"You!" John gasped, wincing as he tried to push against the invisible force field pinning him against the wall.

"Why John, I'm touched. You still remember me after all these years" Trays low voice cackled out, his eyes no longer a muddy brown, but a disturbing, familiar yellow.

"It's been you all along, hasn't it?!" John spitted out, unable to believe how close that evil bastard had been to his boy.

"I've got a genius on my hands" The Yellow Eyed Demon chuckled as he took more steps closer to John, so that they were inches apart.

"You Son of a bitch!" John screamed, unable to bear the pain of his muscles, itching to kill, burning beneath his immobile limbs. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Hm, maybe you're not such a genius after all..."He patronized "Isn't it obvious?"

"Sam..." Jon hung his head, how could he have been so blind? "Your not getting anywhere near my boy! You hear me?!"

"Clear as a bell...bit late though John" The body of Tray paced forwards and backwards "I mean I've been befriending Sam for how long? Few months is my best guess"

"Yeah" John sneered "Pumping him with drugs!"

"Ah yes" He stopped and walked back to the eldest Winchester "Now, that was a bit of fun wasn't it?"

"You twisted son of a..." John bit his lip, anger burning him "If you wanted Sam so bad, how come you nearly killed him?!"

"Nearly killed him?! Oh no John, you see I knew Sammy wasn't going to fail me"

"What?" John looked up.

"Turns out I was betting on the right horse. Now, that Billy kid, he was a different matter altogether"

"I don't..." John looked puzzled.

"Sammys got spirit" The demon smiled "I must admit though, when Sam first accepted my...supplies should we say, I was a bit disappointed. However, turns out he had his reasons, of course you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? I mean _you_ were the reason after all"

"Shut up!" John shouted, not wanting to hear the truth behind the bastards words.

"Telling Sammy he was never good enough. He should be more like his big brother, Dean. No time to hang out with his friends, no time to go out and have some fun, no time to be a teenager. No wonder he came to me"

"He didn't come to you!" John screamed in denial.

"Oh but you see John, thats exactly what he did do. Like I said, I wasn't expecting it, but who said work couldn't be pleasure?" The YED laughed, throwing his head back "His little screw ups, watching those two crazy kids running around tossing their days away was most entertaining"

"I'll kill you...I swear to God.." John looked up, his body still tense from straining against the invisible binds.

"Oh come on now John, I'm complimenting you boy. He was my favourite, he passed the test after all" The demon smirked.

"Test? What test?"

"Sammy proved to me he was strong. A real go getter! More than I can say about his stupid friend. Billy wasn't strong enough. No. Shame, that kid had real character. Oh well" The demon shrugged "Billy would never have been able to be relied on for my future plans. But Sammy will, I know that now."

"What the hell are you talking about you sick, twisted son of a bitch?"

"Sammy's gonna make me proud one day. That kids special, I've got high hopes for him"

"You're not getting anywhere near him?! I won't let you! Cos' I'm gonna kill you! You're not getting Sam!"

"Control your blood pressure John" The YED snapped "Don't worry, I don't want Sam for another few years. See this more as a...trial run...trying to narrow down the list, if you know what I mean"

"You're not getting him! Me and every other hunter will kill you first before you lay one hand on my boys. What ever you have planned, you're not having Sam"

"Don't be so sure." The demon turned around, then looked at his watch "Well, doesn't time fly when you're having fun. Sorry I've got to cut this short"

Before John could say another word a cloud of black smoke shot up out of Trays mouth and spread in to the air, then disappeared. As this happened the force field holding John faded and he fell to the floor. He didn't notice the blood in his mouth as he sat himself up against the wall. Tears stinging his eyes. He'd let his son down and now what was there to come? John lent his head against the back of the wall, looking so small, thankful to be alone, hidden. He got himself in a more comfortable position. He wasn't ready to face his sons. Not after now he knew that his youngest, Marys last gift to him, had a dark road ahead of him and John didn't know whether he was strong enough to stop it.

* * *

**Shocker I know. Dunno whether some of you guys were gonna like that. Lemme know what you thought. Please Review xx**

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**

* * *

**

Hey guys!

**I finished my Fanfic today, so about one or maybe 2 more chapters to go.**

**I'll upload over the week. I shud have been revising today, but i decided to put that all aside for you guys...oh and coz i didnt want to revise lol... **

**Hope you enjoy it XXx**

* * *

**Mean While**

"Dean" Sam moaned, banging his head frustratedly against the door, he had been waiting nearly 3 hours for his dad to bring him the drugs he longed and lived for.

"Yeah Sammy" Dean replied, his voice muffled through the wood.

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"Okay" Dean sighed and Sam heard him pushing himself up off the door. "Have you taken you steps back?"

"Yeah" Sam said, he had gone to the mark by his bed that he had to walk to whenever the door was going to be opened.

"Hey" Dean poked his head round the door and let him self in, a smile on his face "Come on then, Kiddo"

"For god sakes Dean!" Sam snapped as Dean held his arm to guide him to their one, scummy bathroom "I can go by myself!"

"So I've heard.... You say that every time and-"

"Dean, I swear I can. I'm fine now" Sam tried to smile but Dean just gave Sam one look over again. The boy clearly wasn't fine. He was still far too skinny, his pale skin showed up red marks where Sam had been scratching and his eyes that had the usual purple bags beneath them were accompanied by red eye rims.

"Sorry Sam. Can't do that" Dean tightened his grip and lead Sam to the bathroom, then stood outside the bathroom door, the usual routine of getting his ill brother from A to B. Dean patiently waited for Sam, he stood up straight from his leaning position when the door clicked open. Dean expected Sam to come straight out, but instead he stood holding the door open a jar so only a fraction of Sam face could be seen.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, instantly alert.

"Whens dad getting back?" Sam asked.

"Come on Sam, lets-"

"Tell me!" Sam shouted

"Sam calm down, dad will be home soon"

"He better be!" Sam snarled, still holding the door firmly open a fraction "Ive been waiting fucking long enough! Been driving me crazy in there!"

"Sam, I know-"

"No you don't know!" He yelled "You have no fucking idea! You're not a prisoner in your own fucking bedroom!" The tiredness got to Dean and he blurted out his words before he could stop himself.

"I don't know?! I've been sitting out side that door every hour so you don't go off escaping and acting like an idiot by taking more crap! All I can do to keep you in your room is by lying to you! Do you know how hard this is for me?! And you're saying that you're being driven crazy?! Cos' heres the truth Sam! Me and Dad never wanted your cocaine and Dads not out getting you any! Hes tracking down that son of a bitch dealer and killing the bastard!" Dean froze as soon as the words escaped his lips, every emotion had crossed Sams face, but then one inhabited it: pure anger.

"He's not getting any?" He asked in a venomous, deadly tone. "This is fucking bullshit!!" Sam ran forwards and jumped on Dean, smashing his big brothers head into the wall as he did so. Sam jumped on top of him and repeatedly punched him.

"You fucking liar!" Sam screamed "You lied to me!! I hate you!! I fucking hate you!" As Sam was about to land another punch he froze when he realized that Dean was out cold. Concern, worry and guilt spread through him until his eyes lingered on the door and he realized that he was now free.

....................................

Out in the open Sam felt a sense of freedom as the wind ran its fingers through his hair. He ran as fast as he could not knowing where he was going, just anywhere away from his prison. He ran and ran, his heart pumping and his unfit body screaming in protest but he chose to ignore it. He sprinted until his legs finally gave in and he collapsed on to the ground, painting on all fours, like a dog. His swallowed, his mouth now feeling dry. He looked up to see where he was. He froze as he saw the words Greenville Cemetery built into an iron gate that was in front of him. Swallowing hard he thought that for some reason he had been lead here for a reason. Not sure whether it was Gods guidance, his damaged state of mind or his exhausted body but he knew one thing for sure: He had to see Billy.

Stumbling through the grass and tripping on headstones as he trudged past them after a quick glance at the name, he began to feel a weakening in his chest as he begun to give up on hope of finding Billy. Suddenly, an unleveled piece of ground tripped Sam over and he crashed to the floor. He spluttered; the impact had taken an effect on his lungs and chest, blinking, he looked up:

_Billy Young_

_Beloved Son and_

_Grandson_

_1983 – 1999_

"Billy" Sam said out loud as he stood up. "Oh god.." Tears began to rim his eyes, the reality of Billy's death hadn't yet sunk in, but now with the evidence in front of him he realized that his friend was well and truly dead. "God...everything such a mess..every one...my friends...my family..I've lost them all...all because I had to go and be more than an idiot and try to rebel by...well I guess you know that part" Sam let tears flow freely down his face "this new part of me...I can't control it Billy...I hate what I'm becoming...all I do is shout...scream...all I can think about is that next god damn hit!..Course' I know what you'd say, 'Screw them, I don't need my family, you don't need yours' But you can't say that can you? Cos' you're dead...and it's all my fault...if If just ignored it..If I'd just stayed in school..You'd still be alive and I'd still have a life...It's not a great life..but my dad..Dean..they did the best they could and what did I go and do? Screw up all their hard work!" Sams voice broke and more tears fell "It's...yeah.." he looked at the headstone and shook his head

"Sam!" A female voice rung out, then got louder as she got closer to Sam "I've been so worried about you! Me, Seth, Jemima-"

"What the hell are you doing here Layla?"

"Uh, Sam-" She said, shocked at Sams cold words

"What the hell are you doing here?1"

"To see Billy..I..I couldn't sleep...Looks like you couldn't either" She half laughed.

"You know nothing about me"

"Oh really?!" her fist closed into balls as he got heated "Sam I have known you for months now! Well, the old you that is...The boy I came friends with..The boy I fell in love with. I sure as hell knew him!"

"Just leave me alone okay"Sam scoffed as he began to turn around

"Like you're gonna get rid of me that easily" She smirked

"I said get the fuck away!" The beast in Sam took over "Run home you worthless bitch! Cos' I don't need you or anyone else! You hear me?!"

"What? Sam-"

"Layla, I mean it! Get your big nose out of my business or-"

"Samuel Winchester! Will you shut up for one moment!" She shouted "This isn't you talking, its the drugs! I hate to break it to you Sam but Billy is dead, okay! Do you need a bigger wake up call than that" Her voice broke as she furiously wiped away tears "And if you don't stop...you will be too"

"Leave me alone" he turned to leave again

"Sam!" Layla pulled on his arm, she really was stubborn "Please ,If your mom could see you know, what would she think?"

Before Sam knew it his muscles had flexed back and reached out.

"Don't you ever talk about my mom!" Were Sams last words before his fist full of fury sent Layla to the ground, as soon as his hand collided with her face in that one passionate moment of anger he felt sick. The look in Laylas eyes, the pain as they squeezed shut and the red mark appearing on her cheek.

"Layla...I" Sam stuttered, but before he knew what he was doing he ran and ran, until the familiar view of his current house came into view.

Sam burst through the door to find the house empty. He sprinted to his room and shoved everything off his desk, the sound of crashing symbolized the world around him as it rung out due to the collision of objects. Screaming, like he had been bottling everything up for years, he ripped down the curtains, tipped over his bed, the mattress helping with Sams destructive frame of mind as it knocked more collected and once prized possession onto the musty, ruined carpet. He continue in his rampage, he pushed over his drawers, splinters flying through the air. He didn't even wince when sharp bits of glass pierced his skin as he furiously punched the mirror, hating his reflection. Sam dropped to the floor, his breath coming out in rags. The carpet began show red circles on it as the blood from Sams hand soaked onto the floor, he pulled himself in closer and broke down into tears .

The creak of the door and a following slam didn't even reach Sam's ears. Footsteps increased in volume as they neared Sam's room.

"Sam!" Dean ran over to his little brother and crashed down onto the floor next to him, pulling the youngest Winchester close to his chest "Oh thank God Sammy, Thank god your safe"

"Dean.." Sam sobbed

"Sssh Sshh, it's alright kiddo-"

"Dean..I need help" Sam pulled his head away from Dean to see his own watery eyes reflecting in his big brothers."Please"

"Okay Sammy Okay" Relief washed over Dean, he'd been longing to hear those words for so long. He pulled Sam in closed then noticed the red liquid shining on Sams knuckles. Dean was tempted to bring it up, but Sam sobs became even more harder, ragged and painful. He was burying his head in to Deans chest, so like a big brother should do, he pulled his little brother in closer and sat with him, planning to do so, for as long as it took.

"Hey Sam?" Dean said after a while, Sams crying had lessened and Dean believed that Sam had cried him self out.

"Yeah?"

"How bout we get you cleaned up, eh? Not that the blood goes with what your wearing on anything, but-"

"Shut up" He looked up at Dean and smiled. Dean helped Sam off the floor and brought him to the bathroom.

"Here we go" Sam looked down at his hands, knowing that this was it. His stash of cocaine had most probably been thrown out by Dean and his dad, and now he had no other choice but to recover. They both stood in silence as they watched the blood, resembling this drug filled nightmare, literally being washed down the drain.

* * *

**Reviews = It being Friday so i can watch the new supernatural episode!**

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

**So, this is it, the penultimate chapter!**

**Last chapter should be up sometime tommorow...**

**Enjoy xx**

**Penultimate reviews are also welcome XD**

* * *

As soon as John entered the house he could tell that the atmosphere was different. He pulled out his gun from the waist band of his jeans and took slow, soft steps forwards, looking around each corner

and straining his ears for any sound. Hunters basics. His heart thudded in chest when he turned the corner to walk up the hall way to notice Sams bedroom door open and no Dean guarding it.

"Dammit!" John said under his breath. He ran up the hallway to look in Sams room. Furniture had been thrown across the room and smashed. The curtains were torn and the mirror was decorated with cracks, distorting his reflection. Blood had been splatted on to the floor, small drops first, as though a quick movement had been made, and then a large spot of red crimson stained the carpet a few steps away from the other red spots. The first, most threatening thought came to his head. The Demon.

"Son of a bitch!" John growled. How could he have left his sons? What if the demon had them? What if it had Sam? However, no sulfur could be found. But, then again the YED was no ordinary demon. He was more powerful that any other demon he had come across, maybe that explained the reason for the missing clue. This demon had killed Mary and now he had his sons. A lump formed in Johns throat. No! He told himself. Check...Check first.

"Dean?" John said gruffly, his voice giving out on him. He rapidly cleared his throat and said louder "Dean?! Sam?!"

"Dad?" He heard in response. Nearly collapsing with relief he ran over to where the source of the sound came. It lead him to the bathroom. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bathtub whilst Dean was on his knees, stitching up his little brothers hand.

"Dean, what the-" Their father started to ask when he noticed Sam wasn't shouting, swearing or fighting.

"I'll explain later" Dean looked from his father, back to Sam. Sams head was hanging low, looking as though he just wanted to wash away along with the blood in the sink. God, Sam was on one hell of a downer, this whole rehab thing was gonna be tough on Sam, a living hell, but Dean promised he'd be there for his little brother, every step of the God damn way. "Alright, Sam. How 'bout we get you to bed, huh?" Sam nodded, then looked at Dean.

"Er..Dean?" He said quietly

"Yeah?"

"Our bedroom..." He looked up and sent Dean a message through his eye contact.

"Oh right...er...Dad?"

"Yeah?" Their fathers voice was weak. He couldn't believe this. Sam was being so calm, so strong.

"You don't mind if Sams sleeps in your bed tonight, do you?"

"No, sure. Go ahead son" John smiled, his voice still only barely louder than a whisper. Sam gave a small, weak smile back, but his eyes remained glum. Without any protest, he let Dean help his weak, exhausted body off the bathtub, past their father and down the hall to the oldest Winchesters room. John watched in shock and amazement. When he had left Sam was practically foaming at the mouth and now...Now it was as though, in his absence, everything had been magically resolved. Dean had a lot of explaining to do. John couldn't see how any of this had been possible. So he made his way to the kitchen, filled up a pot of coffee and waited.

..................................................

"My god.." John sighed as he took another sip of coffee. Dean had just explained the series of events that had happened during their fathers absence. "Just like that?"

"Just like that...he just said it out of the blue" Dean stirred his full coffee for about the tenth time.

"He actually said the words 'I need help'?"

"Crystal clear...Couldn't tell you how relieved I was to hear that"

"Yeah" John laughed lightly "Same here.." The men looked at each other and nodded, letting a moment of silence hang between the two.

"So..." John looked up "What now?"

"Well" Dean sighed, rubbing a weary hand over his bruised, tired face "Rehab was my best shot"

"Rehab?"

"Yeah...Rehabilitation center, it's-"

"I know what rehab is" John snapped "Just.." He sighed "Of all the places I expected Sam to go...Rehab most certainly wasn't on the list"

"You can say that again" Dean breathed "Was thinking of ringing them first thing the morning...Let them know Sams situation and try and get him in their as soon as possible, I guess"

"hm" John looked down.

"You know what this means though, don't you?"

"What?" He focused on Dean.

"You're gonna have to drop the lead on the demon" John looked up, silent. Memory flashing back between his recent meeting with the evil creature.

"Sure" John said quietly, Dean looked surprised at getting such a quick confirmation, but decided not to push it.

"So" Dean finally took a sip of his now luke warm coffee "How _did_ it go with Tray?"

"He's gone" John kept his eyes down on Dean.

"Good" Dean smiled "He suffer?"

"Most probably" John looked sad, but Dean was too preoccupied with Sam to notice.

"Good, that bastard deserved it"

"Yeah"

"Anyway...I think I'm gonna hit the hay" Dean got up and stretched, then poured his barely touched coffee down the sink "A lot to do first thing in the morning"

"Where are you sleeping?"

"Oh yeah...forgot 'bout that..Er I'll crash on the lounge floor...you can have the sofa"

"No. You have the sofa" John smiled

"Seriously?"

"You deserve it. I'm proud of you son"

"Yeah" Dean said slowly "You're not too bad your self" he turned and walked out the kitchen leaving John alone in the kitchen with his thoughts and himself.

.....................................

"Is that it?" Dean questioned Sam when his little brother had come out of their semi-fixed bedroom with only one bag.

"S'all I got" Sam mumbled.

"Well...first thing we're gonna do when you get better, is get you some new clothes" Dean put his hand on Sams back and took the light, barely filled bag off Sam and lead him towards the car.

"Wait" Sam said just before they stepped out the front door.

"What?" Dean looked at him.

"Dean...I'm scared"

"Oh Sam" Dean sighed, looking at him "There's nothing to be scared off. These people are gonna help you. God knows were paying them enough"

"I'm Sorry Dean, I-"

"As much as I'd love to hear 'the kissing my ass' speech" Dean laughed and encouraged Sam to get into the car "We're gonna be late"

"All ready?" John asked, after Dean dumped Sams luggage into the back.

"Sam?" Dean asked and turned around to face his brother in the back seat. Sam gave half a nod and Dean repeated a full one to their father. He started the engine up and drove them to the closest Rehabilitation center, where Sam would start his recovery.

The drive was just over half an hour. The car rumbled to a stop as a large, red bricked building came into view. John parked the car and walked with his sons into the center. The place seemed pleasant, clean and also not to hospital like. Which he was sure was a Pro on Sams list. As John and Dean went to sign Sam in, he sat on the waiting room chairs, his head low as though ashamed that everyone knew that he was the _'druggie'_.

"C'mon Sammy" Dean helped Sam up, and nodded to the secretary. John and Dean led Sam to the lift and pressed the 3 button "You're on the third floor. Got your own room, en suite too. Room is number 158. Here" Dean gave Sam the keys rather reluctantly "I want you to be responsible with these, alright?"

"What-" Sam looked at Dean.

"Just promised me you won't do anything stupid" Dean could only imagine the horror if Sam locked himself in his room, especially in his vulnerable state.

"I promise" Sam said shyly, catching on to what Dean meant. The lift came to a stop and the doors open to reveal a clean looking corridor with a blue, shiny floor and white walls with posters filled of the dangers of drugs and information about specific drugs. Although, no pictures were shown. Sam guess the image was half the temptation. Although he had agreed to the recovery he still couldn't drown out the burning feeling of addiction within him. Every step was a struggle. They walked in to the room. That too had a blue shiny floor. On the left side of the medium sized room was a bed that seemed comfy enough. Next to that was a bed side table with a yellow lamp on it and on the other side of the room was drawers and besides that, was a door which seemed to lead to a small bathroom, supplying a toilet, shower and sink.

"Wow" Dean said convincingly "Remind me to get a room here. Sure beats our dump"

"Hey" John piped up as Dean jumped onto the bed.

"Oh yeah I could get used to this" He put his hand behind his head and pretended to doze off. Sam walked over and poked Dean in the chest "You call that a massage?"

"Off" Sam laughed, glad to hear Dean had his sense of humor back.

"Well, you do have a way with words" Dean sat up and got off the bed then pulled out a piece of paper and stuck it on to the back of the door.

"Whats that?" Sam asked

"It's your timetable"

"My timetable?"

"To tell you when you've got er...you're.. group therapy sessions, one on one therapy sessions and er..activities"

"What?!" Sam said loudly, crossing the room and looking at it.

"Sam, it's just until you get better. The more progress you make the less therapy session you'll need" Dean said quickly, watching tears form in Sams eyes. He looked down and then up at Dean and John again.

"Okay" He sighed, then walked back over to his bed.

"It's gonna get worse before it gets better" John said, sitting down next to Sam on one side.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine in no time" Dean smiled as he sat down on the other side. Both Winchesters put their arms around Sams back and pulled him in close to them.

This was going to be hell. On all Winchesters. Not having Sam at home was going to be hard and weird enough, but Sam was facing the biggest battle. Both older Winchesters couldn't even begin to describe how proud they were of Sam and how optimistic they were about his recovery. Sam should be back in no time. They hoped.


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

**This is it, the final chapter.**

**I know some of you may not agree with how ive ended it. However, as i have my GCSE's coming up, i just dont have the time. But, Who knows, in the summer when i have no work, i could write some deleted scenes.**

**Thank you all for sticking by and reading this and reviewing.**

**Now, give me an overall review! lol...please?**

**Much love**

**Shagalecki**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

A few months later, Sams day to finally be discharged had come. For the past weeks he had been going to many group therapy sessions and one on one therapy sessions. At first he was reluctant and shy, but now he spoke openly, even helped some of the new comers. The people here were pleasant and always provided great motivation, they had all been where he had and they all understood. No one had judge him, in fact he realized now that he could have had it so much worse by the state of the other patients. But, some of the workers had been patients here and gave there own experience of their recovery and how it had made them better people. Although it had not been easy, Sam had thrown some shouting fits, the lamp and drawers in his room had been replaced twice after some especially heated therapy sessions where the hunger for his drug had got the better of him. But now, he was beginning to recognize himself again. He had put on more weight and was now at a healthy size. His eyes no longer held purple bags beneath them and he had colour back in his skin. He could control his hands without them shaking and his depression had subsided, his sleeping patterns were back to normal and he no longer had any more anger outbursts and his paranoia had completely faded. And all because of this, he was now free to go home, even though he had to admit that he was going to miss some of the friends he had made here, but moving on was part of the recovery process.

"Hey there handsome" Dean was leaning by the front door. That had been Deans new greeting ever since Sam had started looking healthier again. John and Dean of course had visited the center every day. They were always there for Sam to vent to, cry to and by the end of his recovery, laugh to.

"Hey there ugly" Sam laughed, zipping up his bag.

"Ouch" Dean pretended to be drastically hurt and emotionally scarred by Sams words. "All packed?"

"Uh huh" Sam said, looking around the room. "Dad downstairs?"

"Yep, just checking you out of the center and then we're good to go"

"So we're really going?"

"Dads idea, wants to put this place in his rear view mirror as soon as possible. He says its for the better, but I just think hes itching for a hunt. Me however" Dean spoke louder "Am just looking forward to meeting some new chicks, my duty here is done."

"Ergh" Sam rolled his eyes, typical Dean.

"Right" Dean clapped his hands "Lets get this show on the road then, we're just gonna go home, quickly grab some stuff, then off we go."

"I'm coming" Sam pulled his bag now onto his bag effortlessly.

"Well shake ass" Dean smiled, walking forwards "Theres a surprise for you at home"

"A surprise?" Sam asked wearily "You and Dad haven't actually attempted to cook me a cake have you?"

Sam laughed lightly to himself as the image of his dad and Dean in aprons trying to figure out what a sieve was, popped into his head.

"Damn, you smart son of a bitch" Dean clicked his fingers.

"You didn't really, did you?" Sam asked, instantly scared as to what kind of food poisoning he would be getting "Cos' you know, thanks and all that but I don't really think-"

"I'm just kidding" Dean laughed "Could you picture Dad making a cake? It would be like him trying to use a toaster again." Dean shuddered "Someone should have told that man that forks stay out of the toaster" Sam laughed and Dean joined in, he put his arm around his little brothers shoulder as they walked in to the lift. John was waiting in reception, leaning against the wall by the door.

"Hey son" John walked over and pulled Sam in to a hug "Ready to go?"

"Sure" Sam looked around him once more then walked out with Dean and his Dad, wondering what his 'surprise' was.

...........................................

The view of the house that Sam hadn't seen in a while came in to view and Sams mouth dropped open and Dean chuckled. But this wasn't the fact that without hunting, John and Dean had actually given the house a new coat of paint, making it more appealing, but it was who was standing in front of the newly painted house that had Sam so shocked.

"Layla" Sam breathed as he stepped out of the car, once they had pulled in.

"Hey Sam" She said shyly, they both walked to eachother, meeting halfway across the cut grass on the front lawn.

"What the-? How? I mean-" Sam stuttered.

"Dean" Layla nodded.

"Ah yes..Dean" Sam laughed.

"You look good, Sam"

"Thanks" Sam smiled "I feel good"

"Good" She laughed lightly, looking at the ground then began twiddling with her hands, the air between them carrying awkward friction.

"Look Layla" Sam got her attention "I'd just like to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. If I could go back in time and change everything, god I would, and I'm sorry I hit you, you know I wouldn't dream of ever hurting you. I'd never. I was sick, I didn't mean-"

"No, Sam _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have ever got you involved with that stuff in the first place. Not just that, but the smoking and weed too. If I hadn't been so stupid you would never have-"

"No Layla, I'm sorry. It was my fault, I had a mind of my own and-"

"No it was me, I'm sorry I-"

"Oh for Gods Sake" Dean sighed as he walked past them towards the car, carrying a box. "Can't you just kiss and make up, already? I swear, its worse than the freaking 'No, you hang up' scenario"

"Smooth, Dean, real smooth" Sam nodded, his cheeks blushing.

"Damn right I am. Should' have been made out of velvet" He winked.

"God knows you have the IQ" Sam laughed.

"Hey!" Dean cuffed Sam over the head.

"Jerk" Sam chuckled as Dean walked away.

"Bitch!" He shouted back.

"Anyways, Layla, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up" She smiled and pulled herself up on to her tip toes as she reached up to kiss him. Sam let his lips meet hers and softly pulled her closer to him, slipping a hand down her back as he felt her hand run through his hair as they began to kiss more passionately.

"Thats my boy" Dean and John said in unison as they looked up from the trunk of the impala.

"So..you're really off?" Layla asked after her and Sam's lips departed.

"'Fraid so" Sam looked down.

"Well, maybe one day you'll come back and visit me" She looked hopeful.

"Maybe" Sam said quietly, knowing that the chances were slim after all that had happened here.

"I'll never forget you Sam Winchester"

"Sam! Get a move on! Losing day light here" Dean called as he got into the passenger seat of the impala, his dad already in the drivers seat.

"Bye Layla"

"Bye Sam" He gave her one quick kiss and then ran over to the car and hopped into the back seat. He turned around in the back seat so he could look out of the back window to see Layla waving him off, Sam waved back. John glanced up to the rear view mirror to see Sam sitting back down in the back seat as they turned the corner and Layla went out of view. John was eager to get out of this place, but as glad as he was that Sam was now better, he still couldn't forget the recent meeting he had with the Demon and the plans he had for his youngest. Deep down he knew it wasn't the end. It wasn't even the beginning.

Fin


End file.
